A primera vista
by Fernylokis de hummel
Summary: blaine es un nuevo estudiante en la escuela de kurt quien acaba de tener una relacion fraudulenta con un chico que conocen muy bien que pasara
1. primera vista

Capitulo 1 A primera vista

Hoy era un gran día para Blaine Anderson pues después de ir a un colegio privado llamado Dalton y que era solo para hombres había decidido cambiarse de escuela para terminar el año escolar.

La razón era muy simple ya no podía pagar la colegiatura de Dalton y había insistido en cambiarse de escuela para que sus padres no sufrieran el tener que pagar la cara colegiatura así que hizo una gran investigación buscando escuelas hasta que encontró una página de la escuela que más le había gustado "William McKinley High School".

La cual además de tener grandes instalaciones y maestros bien preparados tenía un gran auditorio el cual se utilizaba más que nada para las prácticas del coro de esa escuela a Blaine le pareció genial que tuvieran un coro y pensó en que la primera cosa a demás de asistir a sus clases seria intentar entrar al coro.

De lo que estaba seguro porque no era por presumir pero era un muy buen cantante y además era demasiado guapo como para que lo rechazaran, después de haber encontrado la escuela perfecta que además era una escuela pública mixta pues la única opción de Blaine en estos momentos.

-pp-pp-

7:30 am

Después de haber hecho todo el papeleo suficiente para que la admisión de Blaine fuera completa el director ( un hombre de estatura baja, calvo, y de piel bronceada) llamo a su secretaria y le dijo que localizara a una chica llamada Santana López. La mujer obedeció y en un instante apareció la chica (morena, de descendencia latina, delgada, y peinada con una impecable cola de caballo, con unos ojos negros como una noche de luna nueva) – quien dijo al director con una sonrisa mas forzada que real- Me buscaba director.

El hombre enfrente del escritorio la miro y le dijo con voz seria: señorita Lopez este de aquí (señalando al joven frete a el) es Blaine Anderson nuevo estudiante del colegio y necesito que usted como chica popular y capitana de las porristas le muestre todas y cada una de las instalaciones de nuestro hermoso colegio si no es muchas molestia para ti claro esta!

Santana miro a Blaine y le dirigió una mirada fugas y le dijo yo te conozco pero no recuerdo de donde, pero será un honor mostrarte el colegio entero y todos los clubs donde puedes pasar después de la escuela, pero si no quieres unirte no importa no es totalmente obligatorio.

Blaine sonrio ante lo dicho por la chica y solo asintió con la cabeza y miro al director y le dijo: Si no le molesta señor director me retiro con santana así será mas rápido ver la escuela y todo lo demás.

El director solo asintiendo y alcanzándole la mano para despedirlo y así fue como Blaine de ser un chico que iba a una escuela privada donde para su suerte solo asistían hombres a ser el chico nuevo en un colegio público mixto que más le preparaba el destino de repente fue duramente sacado de sus pensamientos por algo que golpeo su cara cuando se levanto para intentar ver que había pasado vio a Santana gritando algo que no entendió, porque al parecer el golpe lo había aturdido más de lo que pensó.

Después ya poder reaccionar se dio cuenta de que santana esta intentando ayudarle a levantarse para llevarlo a la enfermería pero el chico la detuvo y le dijo estoy bien no te preocupes sonrió y se levanto solo pero dime que me paso, santana lo miro con algo de lastima pero le dijo chocaste con este ciego que tienes enfrente entonces Blaine levanto la vista y vio algo que lo dejo mas aturdido de lo que estuvo momentos atrás un chico castaño con piel blanca quien llevaba una camisa negra, debajo unos pantalones rojos ajustados en realidad demasiado añadidos al cuerpo del chico.

E l chico claramente apenado se levanto y mirando a Blaine con un poco de vergüenza en los ojos dijo: Lo siento no te vi, es que estaba viendo la letra de la canción que cantare para mi tarea del coro.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y con un pequeño sonrojo le dijo : no te preocupes estoy bien, y por cierto mi nombre es Blaine y soy nuevo en el colegio.

Kurt hummel respondió el otro chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

Haber porcelana tengo prisa tengo que enseñarle el colegio y después ir a ver a Britanny está bien, nos estas quitando el tiempo dijo jalando a Blaine del brazo cuando fue detenida por Kurt que le dijo sin pensar que él le enseñaría la escuela dijo al fin era lo mínimo que podía hacer por lo sucedido.

Santana lo miro pensativa y al pasados unos minutos dijo está bien porcelana pero cuídalo ok ya sabes como son todos con los nuevos dijo sonriendo a y llévalo a ver si se quiere unir a New Directions.

Esta bien dijo Kurt pero no creo que el chico cante o baile crees que quiera dijo mirando a Blaine al instante que el chico moreno asentía con la cabeza y dijo si

Kurt mirando desconcertado pregunto si ¿Qué?

SI canto y bailo contesto el chico mas bajito pero por el momento prefiero conocer gente antes de unirme algún club dijo sonrojándose.

Kurt lo miro y su sonrisa creció al ver el pequeño color rosa en las mejillas del otro chico( como diablos puede ser tan lindo)

Ok me parece perfecto pero pienso que si te unes al coro conocerás mas gente además de mi y de la loca de santanna aunque ya nos conoces ambos estamos en el coro y seria de mucha ayuda si te unieras necesitamos mas miembros.

El moreno lo miro y se quedo sin habla pues no había notado lo hermoso que era el otro chico y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo : esta bien pero hacen una prueba para entrar?

Si claro pero si queres te puedo ayudar no por nada estoy ahí.

Esta bien respondió Blaine te veo hoy a la hora de la salida para ir a ensayar a mi casa ok

Ok respondió kurt te veo en el estacionamiento. Y asi les digo a los demás del New Directions.


	2. inicio

Después de esperar a que terminaran todas los clases Blaine estaba totalmente impaciente por volver a ver a ese chico tan guapo que había conocido, ya había llamado a sus padres para decirles que había invitado a un nuevo amigo a la casa.

Los padres de Blaine se sentían agradecidos de que su hijo en su segundo dia de clases ya hubiera hecho un nuevo amigo aunque Blaine no les había dicho como era el chico.

Estaba en el estacionamiento como Kurt le había dicho que ahí se verían pero ya llevaba 20 minutos y el castaño no aparecía estaba a punto de llamar a sus padres cuando sintió que alguien lo empujo bruscamente a un muro que tenia a un costado no puedo ver quien fue solo que era obviamente mas fuerte y alto que el no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico salió corriendo y detrás de el se escucho un grito de preocupación.

Blaine! Estas bien?: Decía la voz que le llamaba por la espalda y no pudo hacer ningún movimiento por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, hasta que sintió unos brazos suaves pero fuerte a la vez y pudo ver que era kurt quien lo intentaba levantar pero sin lograrlo en realidad.

Pero en que momento había llegado en qué momento había pasado todo que ni siquiera lo recordaba, después de que el dolor empezó a desvanecerse se dio cuenta de que kurt con esfuerzo lo había levantado y lo dirigía de nuevo al edificio pero se detuvo antes de entrar y lo miro y le dijo:

¿A dónde me llevas guapo? Cerrando la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se regaño por dentro _(qué diablos te pasa Anderson, le dijiste guapo que tal si ni siquiera es gay, diablos no lo hagas de nuevo no con el_ en eso estaba su mente cuando miro al castaño que lo miraba divertido y sonrojado.

La boca del castaño se abrió como tres veces o al menos esas las había contado y lo miro esperando que le gritara o algo peor pero esto no sucedió al contrario este le respondió algo que en su vida olvidara.

A la enfermería creo que el golpe te daño mas de lo que esperaba. Pero bien gracias por el cumplido.

Blaine no hizo mas que mirar y sentir como el color rojo invadía su cara y otro parte de su cuerpo que no lo raba ocultar por mas que lo intentara sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo al castaño intentando ver el reloj : lo siento pero estoy demasiado bien dijo entusiasmado remarcando el demasiado. A demás ya es tarde y mis padres nos deben estar esperando vamos.

El castaño dudo de lo que esta diciendo por un momento miro a Blaine de arriba abajo y se alojo en su entrepierna y sin mirar a los ojos de Blaine dijo: Oh por eso dices que estas demasiado bien, sin pensar en lo que había dicho y pensando que lo había dicho en su mente miro a un mas sonrojado Blaine que casi sale corriendo y no lo logro por que el castaño lo tomo de la muñeca y lp dirigió a un lugar donde Blaine sabia que no estaba la Enfermería pero el siguió al chico que iba delante de el sin protestar asi que no dijo nada solo se dejo ser arrastrado hasta los baños.

Cuando llegaron muchas cosas pasaron por su mente pero no era capaz de decir nada solo regreso a la realidad cuando sintió que fue empujado nuevamente pero esta vez no era para lastimarlo era para que entrara al baño y sabia quien había sido y se reincorporo del suave aventón pero tardo en reaccionar cuando ya tenía a un kurt literalmente sobre el por mucho que le estuviese gustando el momento tenia que detenerlo pues no quería que su primera vez con un chico fuera en el baño de la escuela en la que solo llevaba 2 días así que ocultando el placer y disfrutando de los besos del otro chico y las carias en su entrepierna intento hablar pero su voz iba cambiando con gemidos y gritos cuando tuvo fuerza tomo los brazos del castaño y lo detuvo de golpe y le dijo con una voz cortada por la falta de oxigeno:

Kurt por favor para debemos ir a mi casa mis padres nos están esperando y si no llego pronto se van a preocupar.

A ver ANDERSON le contesto el otro chico claramente decepcionado por la abrupta separación, que te parece si te ayudo con tu problemita y asi nos vamos le dijo al moreno acariciando suavemente la entre pierna.

No kurt no entiendes no quiero que me mal interpretes pero no quiero que pase esto asi apenas te conozco llevo 2 dias en las escuela y fui golpeado por un tipo que ni siquiera sé quién es y ahora estoy en el baño de la escuela a punto de tener mi primera vez y obviamente no quiero que esta sea asi que te parece si nos vamos a mi casa y nos conocemos un poco mejor y vemos que sucede yo no quiero perder mi virginidad con algo de solo un rato yo quiero que sea con persona indicada.

Kurt no podía pensar tenia a ese chico lindo en el suelo del baño y se sentía bien hasta aquella profunda declaración del otro, le pareció tonto pero cursi justo como lo había imaginado no a Blaine Anderson claro si no a su chico ideal claro después de terminar con su novio Sebastián no había tenido ninguna persona que lo atrajera tanto como Blaine pero el chico tenia razón eso no debería ir tan rápido asi que por que no _(le dare la oportunidad además que puedo perder, es guapo. Lindo, y cursimente lindo)._

Sin pensar que seguía sobre Blaine le dijo ok esta bien me parece perfecto conocernos mejor creo que esto tiene un buen futuro y deberíamos irnos tus padres nos esperan.

(TOSE) y mira al castaño que sigue arriba de el.

QUE? Te estoy diciendo que lo llevaremos lento que mas quieres Anderson.

(COMIENZA A REIR) claro eso lo escuche y lo siento pero es que si te bajara de encima me podría levantar.

Kurt se dio un golpe en la frente, se levanto y dijo: lo siento es que eres comodo.

Blaine le miroconfundido pero rio igual que el castaño, y solo contesto: encerio? Creo que dejara que estes encima de mi por un largo tiempo pero por ahora no tenemos que ir ami casa.

Ambos se levantaron y se alisaron las camisas y el pantalón antes de salir de los baños kurt le dio una nalgada a Blaine quien se sonrojo y sonrio con cara de aprobación.

Salieron sin preocuparse de la escuela y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde había empezado todo ya en la camioneta de kurt los dos se miraron sin decir palabras.

Pero el silencio no era nada malo pero alguien tenía que hablar y fue el moreno quien rompió la nube de silencio que se había puesto sobre ellos.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar al estacionamiento?, te estuve esperando y no llegabas

El castaño lo miro y solo le dijo te contare cuando llegemos a tu casa estabien encendio la radio y cantaron la canción bueno lo que queda.

Llegaron al final y kurt se estaciono frente a la casa de Blaine.

….


	3. confesiones

_**ESTA historia es mia, ola perdón pensé que lo subiría ayer pero bueno esto es lo que se me ocurrió tenia ganas de que pasara algo en casa de Blaine pero con lo que escribi me gusto mas asi conocemos mas a mis hermoso chicos…**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de ryan Murphy y la cadena fox **_

_**Disfrútenlo…**_

Después de una loca bienvenida por parte de los padres de Blaine que estaban completamente preocupados por el chico moreno, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación dispuestos a preguntarse todas las dudas que pudieron hacerse cuando iban en el auto de kurt ambos habían llegado a querer al otro así que no perderían la oportunidad así que cuando llegaron a la habitación.

Al principio kurt esta admirando la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era un cuarto más grande que el suyo puesto que está completamente espacioso pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba casi vacío solo había unos cuantos muebles, una cama igual de grande que el cuarto, lo que más llamo su atención fue el gran espejo que había en una de las paredes pues tenía un refinado marco dorado que adornaba todo el perímetro del espejo y además en lo mas alto de este había una figura que no llegaba a ver claramente pero se distinguía un gorrión y otra ave separados levemente por un pequeño corazón que se había decolorado un poco, kurt se sintió completamente atraído por la imagen hasta que vio a Blaine a lado de el y entonces regreso a la realidad se dio la vuelta y el comenzó la ronda de preguntas.

Blaine! He notado que tu cuarto es grande y está casi vacío puedo saber por que?

El chico moreno vio a kurt que estaba casi recargado en el espejo que tanto amaba respiro, después de unos segundo respondió: Claro, veras Kurt esta casa es nueva nos estamos mudando asi que por eso mi cuarto esta casi vacío pues aun no ha llegado la mudanza con las demás cosas tal vez quieras venir a ayudar a desempacar? Dicho eso el sonrojo en las mejillas de Blaine no podía ser más evidente.

Claro dicen que soy bueno en decoración, la mente de kurt no paraba de dar vueltas y se regaño mentalmente(a ver hummel acabas de hacer una cita para ver las cosas de Blaine sí que estás loco).

Ok entonces es una ci…. ¿ que acababa de hacer una cita o que?, bueno mejor yo te aviso cuando llegue la mudanza ok. (_**Iba a decir que era una cita rayos y lo bueno que iban a ir lento)**_

El silencio después de esta confusión se hizo presente hasta que Blaine pregunto:

Kurt, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Esta pregunta lo saco de sus pensamiento y lo confundió más de lo que esperaba no sabía que contestar ni por qué él quería saber una cosa tan tonta como esa. Blaine noto que kurt parecía algo desubicado y trato de explicar un poco el por qué de su pregunta.

Si Kurt te dije que quería que nos conociéramos y eso pretendo hacer quiero saber hasta el ultimo detalle de ti o que no quieres?

No claro que quiero conocerte siento si te hice pensar lo contrario solo es que a ningún chico que me gustase le interesaba precisamente eso (Acaso acababa de decir que Blaine le gustaba o que) pero ya no había vuelta atrás así que para que no se diera cuenta de que casi le había dicho lo mas ovio del mundo decidió responder la pregunta anterior de Blaine que ahora esta mas rojo que nunca.

Y mi color favorito es el azul.

¿Azul? Y porque pregunto el moreno.

Porque esa si que es una mala pregunta Blaine, pero en fin me gusta porque es lindo combina con todo y además resalta mucho mi piel pero si te puedo confesar algo me gusta el significado que tiene, sabes significa estabilidad, profundidad, lealtad, confianza, sabiduría, inteligencia, fe, verdad, eternidad. Azul marino: conocimiento, lo mental, integridad, poder, seriedad. Azul Claro: generosidad, salud, curación, frescor, entendimiento, tranquilidad.

Wooww fue lo único que pudo decir a la respuesta el solo esperaba el color y ya pero se iba dando cuenta de que kurt era muy diferente de los demás así que solo dijo woww como tres veces mas.

El castaño miro a Blaine que claramente no esperaba algo así aunque solo pudo preguntar lo mismo, ¿y el tuyo Blaine? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito y por qué?

Ok mi color favorito pensaba el moreno hasta que por fin dijo yo amo el verde pues también porque es el color más hermoso de la naturaleza además me hace sentir tranquilo y si te soy sincero también por el significado incluso me gusta tanto que mi guarda ropa consiste de varios tonos de verde aunque también tengo varias prendas de otros colores pero en mi ropa y en todo lo demás predomina el verde y sabes cuales su significado pues te lo diré aunque lo sepas comenzó a reir y después de reír empezó a decir el significado.

El verde significa Esperanza sabes el verde Es el color que buscamos instintivamente cuando estamos deprimidos o acabamos de vivir un trauma. El verde nos crea un sentimiento de confort y relajación, de calma y paz interior, que nos hace sentir equilibrados interiormente.

Interesante decía el castaño que ahora estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba por ahí pero después de tal repuesta, ahora el tenia una pregunta pero no sabía si hacerla o no. Blaine decidió que tenía el contar el por qué pues la cara de duda de kurt le había dicho que la pregunta no sería hecha pero el la respondería aunque kurt no lo hiciera. Así que hablo aunque las lagrimas empezaron a salir intentando no gritar pues no había hablado del tema con nadie simplemente lo había ignorado y todos creían que lo superaría pero era hora de que lo hablara y aunque sabía que eso podía espantar a kurt que lo miraba extrañado desde su sillón pero asentía como esperando algo.

Kurt tengo que decirte el por qué nos mudamos, el por qué deje mi escuela anterior, el por que de que ahora que te conocí pero no sé si quieras escucharme ya se que es muy pronto para esto para que alguien sepa y más si apenas lo conozco pero no tengo amigos y tu eres único que a mostrado más que interés en mi así que si me permites te contare para que sepas cual es mi verdadero yo y así decidas si quieres continuar ¿quieres?

Por la forma en que lo está diciendo kurt se sentía un poco asustado pues no sabía cuál era el pasado de ese chico y por una parte le decía que no y otra que decía que si pero también quería descubrir quién era Blaine Anderson y sin decir nada solo asintió y espero a escuchar la historia detrás de esos ojos verdes.

Blaine lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que por supuesto no dejaría caer y así fue empezó su relato:

_**Hace algunos años yo vivía muy feliz iba a una escuela de varones y lo conocí el chico mas lindo y perfecto para mi bueno eso creía hasta que te vi, pero bueno el era de mi edad tenia ojos azules pero era moreno, era un poco más alto que yo, era muy atractivo físicamente, era lindo, tierno, romántico, sabes hasta era cantante igual que yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, cuando lo conocí fue un hermoso día de septiembre incluso recuerdo que fue el 19 de ese mes era de noche y yo estaba vagando por la escuela así que nadie me vería pues ese día fue desastroso desafine en una canción y me hicieron repasar la nota más de lo que debieron pero me dolía la garganta y estaba cansado pero como la noche estaba súper hermosa decidí dar un paseo antes de dirigirme a mi dormitorio pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo a él en el mismo lugar al que yo me dirigía al jardín así que lo vi sentado en la hermosa fuente que adorna la escuela no por nada era una de las más caras pero eso no importa, se acerco a mi pues me senté en el otro lado de la fuente para no molestar así que pues me saludo me dijo que hacia tan tarde fuera de mi habitación, le conté le dije que me sentía libre y el me escucho y me conto lo que el hacia me dijo que era un nuevo alumno y que estaba tratando de conocer la escuela pero se había cansado así que se quedo ahí y me vio después de eso seguimos viéndonos muchas veces salimos a comer, al cine, y asi estuvimos por mas de unos dos meses.**_

Miro a Blaine y vio que estaba demasiado triste que ya había dejado correr las pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro sin darse cuenta que tanto había hecho este chico en Blaine.

Seguía contando lo que había vivido y aunque no le gustaba llorar se lo permitió solo por ese día así que siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de la cara de kurt.

_**El dia que me pidió ser mi novio le dije que si sin pensarlo pero había algo en sus palabras que me confundían pero no me deje dudar por un momento solo quise ser feliz y disfrutar de mi nuevo novio pero si había algo en sus palabras que no note me dijo que me quería desde que me vio en la fuente y que nunca lo dejaría de hacer, que estaría conmigo el tiempo suficiente para poder demostrarlo eso fue lo que no me gusto eso "suficiente-" y pues estuvimos de novios muchos meses creo que fueron 5, pero eso no importa lo que importa es que al final cuando íbamos a salir a festejar nuestro aniversario y llego como siempre puntal y completamente listo tan hermosamente bien arreglado y así el me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, fuimos a cenar y nos dirigimos a un parque que había por mi casa caminamos por entre los árboles, me abrazo, me beso y me dijo que era tiempo de que me diera mi sorpresa entonces saco de su saco una cajita muy pequeña y me dijo ábrela entonces lo hice y me di cuenta de lo que había dentro una hermosa cadena de oro puro con un dije que tenía la forma de un gorrión y una paloma separadas por un pequeño corazón que dentro tenia nuestras iniciales.**_

Entonces fue cuando kurt sin mirar a Blaine simplemente dirigió su vista al espejo que adornaba la habitación y si era exactamente igual a lo que Blaine la acaba de relatar.

Si lo se es igual a mi cadena yo se lo mande como regalo de cumpleaños pues tenía un significado muy lindo el gorrión era yo según él y él para mí era una paloma pues a pesar de ser moreno para mí era tan lindo que siempre veía un resplandor blanco así que se lo regale así que él le puso el corazón y así era una promesa de estar juntos siempre aunque eso no paso. Pues lo que sigue ya no es nada bonito. Continúo con su relato.

_**Ese mismo día lo bese con fuerte pasión y amor como agradeciendo el detalle nunca llegamos a mas que besos y carisias pues él decía que mi primara vez tenía que ser única, pero ese día quisimos llegar a mas pero decidimos que iríamos a su casa entonces empezamos caminar cuando de repente escuchamos algo que parecía gente discutiendo así que seguimos sin prestar atención hasta que escuchamos disparos, corrimos pero de repente se detuvo respiraba con dificultad pero pensé que era porque habíamos corrido demasiado entonces le dije que lo mejor era seguir y buscar un lugar donde escondernos y esperar a ver qué pasaba el solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar no habíamos dado ni siquiera tres pasos cuando el cayó al piso, pensé que se había desmayado por la impresión de todo, así corrí hacia él lo abrase, lo bese le dije que todo estaría….. **_

Sus lágrimas eran más pesadas de lo que creía y los palabras ya no querían salir de su boca le costaba mantener la calma hasta que sintió como alguien le abrasaba por la cintura y escucho la voz de kurt en su oído diciéndole lo que nunca quiso escuchar de los demás:

Tranquilo nene, estas bien, todo está bien, Estoy contigo ya nada pasara.

Cerro sus ojos y se dejo calmar por las palabras del castaño y cuando pudo seguir la historia:

_**Le dije que estaría bien que ya llegaríamos a casa pero no contestaba no hacía nada más que gemir por algo que yo aun no había notado, entonces todo el mundo se detuvo abrió sus ojos y me miro me beso la palma de mis manos y me dijo que pasara lo que pasara le prometiera que sería feliz que seguiría mis sueños, que tendría que ser fuerte, entonces me miro y me dijo que me amaba y que cumplió su promesa de estar lo suficiente como para demostrarlo, cerró los ojos y dejos de respirar y yo simplemente comencé a llorar a pedir que me ayudaran que no lo dejaría nunca que no se fuera pero él se fue y nadie me ayudaba hasta que una pequeña ancianita se acerco y llamo a una ambulancia aunque ya sabía que él estaba muerto me dijo que no me preocupara que la ayuda venia en camino entonces grite su nombre como nunca lo había dicho ni gritado le grite tan fuerte que me perdí caí desmayado y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital después de eso todo fue de mal en peor caí en depresión no quiera salir a la calle ni acercarme a la escuela mis padres gastaron lo que tenían para ayudarme dejaron sus trabajos pues yo siempre que tenia oportunidad me escapaba o intentaba quitarme la vida solo porque no quería estar sin el pero después de unas cuantas citas al médico y al psiquiatra decidí que era hora de decir adiós y por fin seguir con mi vida y cumplir mi promesa como el lo había hecho sin penser dos veces le dije a mis padres que quería ir a su casa y su tumba a los lugares que me recordaran a el y así lo hicimos fuimos a su casa y ahí fue cuando su mama me regalo las cosas que eran de el como el espejo y el sillón y la cadena la deje en una caja fuerte donde también puse mi amargura, mis lagrimas y mi olvido.**_

_**Aunque sin querer también encontré una camisa de color verde en su habitación de la escuela así que me dijeron que me la quedara antes de venir a vivir aquí me tomo un tiempo para decir adiós a todos y mi psicólogo me dijo que el color verde significaba ESPERANZA así que sin dudarlo dije adiós con la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo el amor y así fue cuando decidí que el color verde determinaría el siguiente paso en mi vida.**_

Pues aquí estoy contándole mi triste historia al chico que conocí hace dos días y al que quiero que me siga abrazando sin importar nada. Termino su relato y miro a kurt a los ojos, entonces lo supo que kurt era el único chico al que podría contarle algo así y que no importaba cuanto tuviera de conocerlo lo quería para el pero no dijo nada pues también quería conocerlo.

Kurt miro al espejo y luego al sillón y luego a Blaine y lo supo que tendría que ayudar a Blaine con todo esto y que lo quería solo para el que no lo dejaría y que lo ayudaría a lo que fuera pero quería que todo siguiera lento así que lo hizo no soltó a Blaine pues lo había dicho solo se acerco a sus labios lo beso suave, tierno, diciéndole que no lo dejaría, y un puro y limpio casto beso.

Pero entonces Blaine se separo de beso y abrazo mas fuerte a kurt y le dijo:

Gracias kurt por escucharme y no dejarme a pesar de lo que te conté.

Como te iba a dejar cuando se lo que se siente estar en tus zapatos pues yo perdí a mi novio al igual que tu pero el mío sigue vivió pero con otro y también estuve muy mal pero si quieres te contare que paso

Esta bien kurt tu me escuchaste ahora yo te escucho…

_**Continuara …. Que pasara con kurt quiern será el chico con quien lo engaño sebastian…..esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de a primera vista dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones acerca del capitulo y lo que creen que paso en la historia de kurt …. Chicos tengo pensado escribir una historia con drarry y klaine juntos que opinan les gustaría ami si ejejeje pues entonces recuerden que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muero y nuesto klaine si tendra su escena en casa de Blaine pero será en otro momento.**_


	4. confesiones kurt

_**Capitulo 4 confesión -kurt **_

_**O por dios quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia **_

_**Y en especial quiero a agradecer a mi amiga madre y confidente Ana Estefani que me a ayudado mucho al escribir, sin ella esta historia no tendría la hermosa trama anis eres genial ejejej y pues espero y les guste este capítulo dedicado a kurt ejjeje**_

Después de recordarlo todo con precisión kurt respiro y miro a Blaine

Blaine! Antes de que te cuente mi pasado quiero que entiendas que cuando tienes un dolor tan grande no todos somos como tú, no somos fuertes al contrario algunos simplemente optamos por cosas más fáciles pero necesito que me digas que no me vas a juzgar ok.

-Está bien kurt te entiendo ni siquiera yo fui capaz de pensar cosas terrible cuando lo perdí a el tu solo desahógate si

Bien dijo kurt un poco desconfiado pero comenzó su relato:

**Mi novio se llamaba Sebastián tenía mi edad y era el chico más guapo y lindo que hasta ese día había conocido bueno no sé si era por mi poquitísima experiencia en relaciones o por que las hormonas parecían un tren a toda velocidad cada que lo veía.**

**Pero en fin el día que nos conocimos fue un día de locos completamente aunque no me lo creas yo había ido al centro comercial de aquí de lima por unos zapatos nuevos que me iba a comprar, ya los había visto desde hace unas semanas me los quería comprar a como diera lugar así que estuve trabajando y juntando dinero como loco y todo por esos malditos zapatos. **

**Ese día caminando antes de llegar a la tienda lo vi pero como siempre que veía a un chico simplemente me puse de diva y seguí caminando y llegue a la tiendo estaba llegando al mostrador cuando el chico que había visto momentos antes se me adelanto y pregunto por los mismos zapatos que yo así que me dije a mi mismo que el chico por lo menos tenia buen gusto y llegue al mostrador y pregunto por los mismo zapatos y entonces empezó la guerra;**

las chicas que trabajaban en la tienda nos miraban como culpables o apenadas no recuerdo. Pero si recuerdo que ambas al mismo tiempo dijeron:

Discúlpenos pero solo queda un par de ese número

OH pues véndamelos a mi yo llegue primero que ese- pronuncio Sebastián señalando a kurt

Con un toque de indignación y con mi toque de diva que tanto me había ayudado en situaciones como esta pronuncie con una voz ligeramente dulce espera que mi radar gay no se equivocara esta vez:

Claro el llego primero pero por casi me mata al entrar corriendo de esa manera yo venia muy a mi pesar un poco descuidado y no pensé que esto fuera a pedir los mismos zapatos que yo además yo tengo mucho mejor porte para lucirlos.

Espera; ¿que estas queriendo decir?

Lo que escuchaste que soy más elegante y tengo un poco mas de sobriedad para lucirlos que tu.

Ok quieres guerra pues eso tendrás no por nada mis amigos me dicen que soy más elegante que cualquiera. Dijo resaltando con gran fuerza la última palabra.

Claro me imagino que clase de amigos has de tener.

Y comenzamos una batalla de yo soy mejor y más lindo que tu y merezco esos zapatos y no tu estuvieron peleando por más de media hora y sin darse cuenta un chico más bajo que ellos dos nos rodeo pregunto a las chicas del mostrador por los zapatos y pregunto si tenían el mismo número que momentos atrás habíamos pedido el y yo y los compro sin que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

Cuando terminamos de pelear obviamente yo triunfante y un Sebastián irritado, el chico de piel blanca se acerco al mostrador y dijo que se llevaría los zapatos las chicas confundidas respondieron que se le habían terminado asi que mas enojado por haber perdido la compra me dirigí a las chicas y les grite algo asi COMO QUE SE LES TERMINARON NOS ACABAN DE DECIR QUE LES QUEDABA SOLO UN PAR.

Si así era hasta hace unos minutos cuando un chico se acerco y se los llevo y como ustedes se empezaron a gritar no escucharon cuando les preguntamos si estaba bien y decidimos vendérselos por que al parecer ustedes no tenían ganas de dejar de pelear.

Furioso confundido escuche que se reían a mi espalda, gire para encontrar a al chico con ojos llorosos y doblado por los espasmos que le daban por la risa.

SE puede saber que diablos se te hace tan gracioso, dije con unos ojos llenos de rabia por lo ofendido que se sentía por la risa del otro chico

Perdona es que nos lo merecíamos yo pude haberte dejado desde antes los zapatos pero solo quería segur escuchando tu voz. Dijo el chico con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Me sonroje con semejante declaración pero no supe si fue por enojo o porque lo que el chico le acababa de decir sonó como un cumplido y solo pude seguir diciendo

Así pero ahora por tu culpa no tengo esos zapatos y tú te ríes por que querías seguir escuchando mi voz, pero sí que estás loco, me dirigí a la salida sin siquiera agradecer a las chicas que nos atendieron.

Y si Salí ese día caminando pensando en lo que había dicho ese chico quiero decir jamás pensé que un chico tan lindo como él hubiera gustado de oír de mi voz pero no le di importancia hasta que sentí que me giraban abruptamente para el lado de donde había salido y ahí estaba el chico que me estaba haciendo el día miserable pensé ´por instante que solo quería divertirse como los demás así que cuando escuche su propuesta me puse nervioso y no sabía qué hacer recuerdo que ese día fue el mejor café que he tomado bueno eso lo digo por cursi perdón continuo.

SI continua dijo Blaine quien esperaba saber que era lo que kurt intentaba decir pues el le habia prometido no juzgar y eso no lo juzgaría como nada malo pero las palabras que pronuncio kurt minutos después le dolieron tanto que tenía ganas de matar a Sebastián.

Bueno mira lo resumo un poco ok, ese día me pidió tomar un café y acepte contrariado por que no sabía nada de el cuándo me dijo su nombre me quise morir pues era un chico de mi escuela.

_Hola perdón por lo de la zapatería pero quiero recompensártelo que tal si nos tomamos un café yo pago.}_

**Mmm dude un poco pero al final acepte: está bien pero ¿cómo te llamas?**

_Oh rayos que mal educado soy perdona mi nombre es Sebastián y tu eres kurt hummel digno porrista de la preparatoria "__William McKinley High School". Y si no estoy mal informado eres por mucho el mejor cantante del coro de la misma escuela ¿cierto?_

Con la cara de confusión que tenia respondió: mmm… si así es pero como es que tu sabes eso, no me digas que vas en la misma preparatoria que **yo, si es así como diablos no he visto nuca antes.**

_Pues si así es! La razón por la que no me habías visto antes es porque acabo de transferirme y la razón por la que se tanto de ti es porque te vi en las regionales y me intrigo mucho tu presencia en el escenario así que me dije que un día te hablaría y heme aquí sin querer te conocí. _

Entonces llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos nuestros cafés y como el había prometido el fue quien pago, nos sentamos en un lugar algo apartado de la entrada y estuvimos platicando por largo tiempo hasta que se hizo tarde y pues nos tuvimos que despedir, después de eso nos seguimos viendo en la escuela y después de ella, poco tiempo después se quiso unir al coro y pues cantaba precioso incluso nuestra vocalista le tenía celos y por poco lo manda un día al hospital pero eso no viene al caso pero bueno asi estuvimos como amigos pero el me daba de vez en cuando una rosa sabia que me encantaban y por dios era muy romántico siempre que llegaba a darme las flores en frente de todos mis amigos del coro.

Hasta que un día se me declaro cantando una hermosa canción enfrente de toda la escuela ese dia llego con todo un gran ramo de flores blancas primero y luego me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí pero que me la daría hasta pasado el almuerzo.

Recuerdo que esperaba con ansias el momento en que me daría mi "sorpresa" y claro fue muy bonita mis amigos le hicieron los coros a un costado y el empezó a bajar y comenzó a cantar, después de terminar la presentación me dijo que me quería más que nada en el mundo que quería ser más que un solo un amigo ¿que si quería ser su novio?

Mi respuesta fue sin pensar le dije que si, entonces me prometió que seriamos muy honestos con el otro y que me daría si podía una rosa cada día que nos viéramos.

Y así lo hizo por un tiempo era el chico más romántico todavía me pregunto cómo le hacía para darme una rosa diario a pesar de que era dulce siempre me pareció raro pero en fin siguiendo con el relato el era tan lindo estuvimos así como 7 meses era el más feliz del mundo pero de repente cuando quiso que pasáramos al siguiente nivel en la relación yo no me sentía preparado y le dije que tendría que esperar, ahí fue cuando todo cambio me dijo que sería paciente y que me quería pesar de todo pero mientras los días pasaban mas se iba alejando y me iba evitando fuera cual fuera la cuestión siempre me dejaba plantado o simplemente decía que se había retrasado.

Hasta que un día simplemente me invito a su casa y yo pensé que sería bueno ir y que mejor aclararíamos las cosas bien tu sabes, el por qué se había alejado y todo eso, así que le dije que si iría, tras varias horas de estarme preparando para ir, Salí y me dirigí a su casa preparado para cualquier cosa pero me di cuenta de que era raro que después de mucho tiempo que estuvo evitándome me invitara a su casa pero no deje que mis pensamientos me quitaran el motivo por el cual iba, que obviamente era recuperarlo y volver todo a la normalidad.

Pues claro yo no me imaginaba lo que el estaba tramando pero no quería dudar de el asi que llegue a su casa que por cierto era muy bonita pero pues a mí no me importaría si viviera en una hermosa o en una fea lo único que me importaba era él, mi novio .

Y entonces empezó el martirio que viví por mucho tiempo. Se detuvo y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos grises entonces fue cuando Blaine quien se había acercado a el lo abrazo y repitió lo que el le había dicho:

Tranquilo Kurt todo estará bien estoy contigo si no quieres no tienes porque seguir. Le dijo tomándolo de los hombros para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Kurt lo miro y fue cuando de verdad supo que ese chico de cabello negro peinado exageradamente con gel y esos hermosos ojos verdes que parecías unas hermosas gemas, era el indicado, ese chico que lo protegería y lo cuidaría asi tuviera que protegerlo en cualquier momento pero entonces solo se alejo y le contesto firmemente:

No! Blaine tu me contaste tu historia y ahora déjame terminar la mía por que tengo ganas de hacer algo y si no termino de contar eso me arrepentirá ok:

El chico pelinegro solo asintió y lo toma de la mano para dirigirse a sentarlo a lado suyo en la cama que estaba muy bien acomodada.

Kurt miro de nuevo a los ojos de aquel chico y prosiguió su relato:

Cuando llegue a su casa me prepare mentalmente para saber que decir y fue que me decidí por tocar el timbre, de verdad no me esperaba la imagen que recibí cuando él me abrió la puerta.

Llevaba solo puesto un bóxer, y no es que no lo haya visto así varias veces pero eso me puso en modo de alerta, y más al ver la cara de terror que tenia, salió así al frente donde estaba yo me miro como tres veces antes de decirme con obvio nerviosismo:

Kurt! Amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí?, diablos Sebastián tu me invitaste.

Oh Claro muñequito es que no me acordaba anoche estuve hasta tarde estudiando y no recordaba perdón que te parece si me das unos minutos me pongo algo y ya luego entramos.

Perdón Sebastián piensas dejarme aquí, esperándote como si no te hubiera visto ya sin ropa, esta bien no hemos tenido relaciones como tal pero te he visto desnudo mas de tres veces que diablos estas ocultando.

NADA! ¿Muñeco acaso dudas de mi?

Claro si no supiera que te estuviste acostando con media escuela y que por eso me evitabas todo este tiempo (aunque claro por algún motivo lo que me había dicho mi gran amiga santana, no lo creía del todo pero en fin era necesario comprobarlo).

Qué diablos te pasa amor estas diciéndome zorra.

Pues es así como te llaman todos ¿No?, digo entonces contéstame y déjame pasar a tu casa. Mientras esperaba su respuesta camino directamente a la puerta y la abrí, entonces supe la respuesta de todo sin que Sebastián, me contestara nada. Entonces con la poca dignidad que me quedaba gire para encontrar a mi novio blanco casi como el color de mi piel con expresión de miedo tratando de explicar algo que no podía decir.

¿Y BIEN? Tienes algo que decir- le pregunto cómo esperando lo más obvio.

Amor no es lo que parece el vino aquí y se quedo a dormir y ya no paso nada lo juro.

Enserio Sebastián no es necesario que me mientas más lo estoy viendo te está esperando pero lo que nunca pensé es que ustedes dos pudieran hacerme esto le grite lo mas fuerte que pude y entonces me dirigí al estúpido que esperaba desnudo a mi novio y le dije: qué diablos te pasa Alexander él es mi novio y tu por dios eres mi hermano que se suponía era más heterosexual que no se qué mierda decías, pero qué diablos pensaban ustedes que no me iba a dar cuenta, pues se equivocaron porque aunque me duela aceptar le creo más a santana que a ustedes par de AH ni siquiera quiero volver a nombrarlos verlos o algo no se me acerquen aléjense de mi son unos traidores de lo peor los odio.

Antes de salir corriendo mi hermano me detuvo y me dijo que lo perdonara que él no sabía qué era lo que pasaba pero que no fue su intención que haría lo que fuera para que lo perdonara y entonces yo solo pensaba en alejarme de ellos y lo único que tenía en la mete era que se alejaran y no me hablaran nunca mas así que no le respondí nada solo Salí de la casa de mi ex novio.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, Salí de ahí me deprimí por más de tres meses contrabajos comía e iba a la escuela por todos esos meses ni Sebastián ni mi hermano me hablaron, mis amigas trataron de levantarme el ánimo en coro pero sin lograr nada más que simplemente sonriera a lo mas forzado que podía, sin quererlo empecé a sentirme solo a que no tenía a nadie, Sebastián trato de reconquistarme con mas flores y mi hermano trato de que lo perdonara pero yo solo los evitaba o ni siquiera los miraba no me importaba nada así que un día tome la decisión de que lo mejor sería quitarme la vida pero fue algo imposible mis padres me vigilaban pues el médico y el psicólogo les digieran que era lógico que yo intentara algo así y sin quererlo no me dejaron solo nunca pero eso no frustro mis planes así que me escape en la noche de mi casa y me dirigí al puente más alto de lima y estaba solo ahí parado en lo más alto y pensaba que pronto se acabaría mi dolor, pero entonces un señor mayor como de unos 80 y tantos me detuvo me dijo que no valía la pena molestar que al contrario si quería vengarme de quien me hizo tanto daño lo único que necesitaba era seguir viviendo y sentirme orgulloso de mi y que así quien me había lastimado seria quien más sufriría y sin importar nada vería que el tiempo habría cambiado todo y así lo hice regrese a mi casa y les pedi perdón a mis padres por intentar hacer una estupidez y a mi hermano bueno no podía verlo aun pero tenia que perdonarlo y lo hice lo cual me quito un gran peso de la espalda y eso fue apenas unas semanas antes de conocerte a ti aunque no lo creas que lo nuestro es como algo a primera vista pero ahora quiero hacer lo que tengo ganas de hacer desde que lo dejamos inconcluso en el baño.

Entonces Blaine se acerco y se dejo besar por kurt lentamente hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y Kurt lo soltó y le dijo que era hora de que eligieran una canción.

Pensaron mucho tiempo pensando en lo que sentían ambos lo que pensaban que canción seria perfecta para ambos y después de mucho platicar encontraron muchas diferencias pero ya conocían la canción que cantarían, pues por parte de ambos reflejaba lo que Blaine sentía por su antiguo enamorado y el dolor que tenia kurt en su corazón pero también había algo nuevo en ambos la Esperanza de comenzar de nuevo.

Despues de mucho praticar decidieron cenar y luego kurt se marcho a su casa esperando que el dia siguiente fuera tan lindo como el que habían tenido esa noche.


	5. Audiciones

**Ustedes perdonaran pero es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo de ya saben subir el capitulo así que espero y no les moleste pero les prometo que intentare subir otro capítulo el día sábado así que espero que les guste este capítulo que por cierto está dedicado a todos aquellos que aman y odian san Valentín decidí hacerlo un poco más largo para complementar los capítulo ya que tendrán mucho que ver con este claro de distintas maneras así que a leer se ha dicho.**

**Este fic es completamente idea mía con la coautoría de mi mejor amiga Ana estefani, los personajes aquí mostrados no son míos son propiedad del único hombre al que se le pudieron ocurrir el único e inigualable ryan Murphy. **

El día llego sin mas de nuevo para la pequeña ciudad de lima, el sol radiante se asomaba y se colaba por la pequeña ventana que había en la habitación de kurt hummel un chico castaño de hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, pero suave como la más fina de las telas con las que estaba hechas sus ropas para dormir, este chico empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente como dos pequeñas mariposas que acaban de abrir el capullo en el que se encuentra para liberar sus hermosas alas, eso parecían los ojos de kurt al abrirse o al menos eso decía su papa cuando le contaba cosas de su mama que hace mas de 8 años había muerto, pero eso no lo detenía para irradiar esa luz proveniente de él que le daba un toque angelical.

El despertaba después de haber pasado todo el día con Blaine el chico nuevo de su escuela aquel chico que le había hecho sentir algo raro desde que Sebastián lo engaño se había prometido no volverse a enamorar y ahora llegaba un chico moreno con un cabello relucientemente peinado con bastante gel para su gusto pero con esos ojos color verdes que parecía que tenia jade en ellos, esos pequeños labios que le daban descargas eléctricas cada que los roso el día anterior aunque fueron pequeños besos inocentes los había saboreado mucho bueno inocentes los que se habían dado en la casa de Blaine por miedo a que entraran sus padres aunque ni si así podía olvidar lo que había pasado después de que él y Blaine se confesaran con el otro sintiéndose en paz y armonía e incluso después de ese magnifico beso que se dieron antes de comenzar a elegir y ensayar esa canción que tanto tenían en su mente.

(Recuerdo)

¡Blaine Anderson! Cantas hermoso no lo niego incluso nuestras voces parecen ser hechas para cantar juntas y eso es un poco raro de aceptarlo.

¿Raro? Kurt yo pensé que era como magia.

¿magia? Se comenzó a reír y después de un breve momento, se separo un poco del sillón donde se había sentado- Blaine eso no existe, simplemente yo solo puedo confirmar que digamos como que somos el uno para el otro ¿no crees?

¿Algo así como almas gemelas? Pregunto seductoramente el pelinegro.

Kurt miro la forma en la que Blaine había preguntado aquello y la forma en la que lo miraba era como si quisiera seducirlo eso era- mmmmm dudo mucho pero si es algo así- dijo al fin después de respirar muchas veces tratando de no sonar nervioso.

¿Algo así? Entonces kurt ¿Qué crees que sea? Pregunto el moreno acercándose peligrosamente sexy al castaño.

No sé, no puedo pensar contigo acercándote de esa manera.

¿Cómo? ¿Así? Pregunto Blaine mirando fijamente a kurt mientras se acercaba cada vez más al castaño.

Blaine! Grito para que este se detuviera y cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa por el grito dijo mas tranquilamente: Mira Anderson no se qué pretendes al acercarte así pero te puedo asegurar que si sigues asiéndolo no podre detenerme ni un poco como lo hice en el baño de la escuela, ni como lo estoy haciendo ahora pero te juro que si no te controlas todo eso de que quieres ir lento por mi puede irse por el caño.

Está bien dijo el pelinegro resignado se sentó en el piso, se cruzo de brazos, y saco la lengua con un gesto demasiado infantil que enseguida hizo a kurt empezar a soltar carcajadas lo que ofendió por completo a Blaine, quien al ver que el castaño no paraba de reír se paro sin que el castaño lo mirara pues el chico tenía los ojos cerrados aun por la risa tan fuerte que estaba teniendo.

Y con un instinto felino se lanzo hacia kurt quien estaba en shock cuando este le cayó encima, empezó a empujar pero en seguida Blaine le tomo de las manos pasándolas por arriba de su caza dejándolos en una posición demasiado erótica pues ambos estaban completamente extendidos en el suelo sintiendo todo el cuerpo del otro.

Con aire orgullos Blaine se acerco al oído del ojiazul y susurro lenta y provocativamente:

Y asi es como Blaine Anderson estudiante nuevo, venció al mismo chico que lo acorralo de la misma forma en el baño.

Kurt sorprendido comenzó a sonrojarse y solo supo responder al instinto que lo llevo con el:

Tienes razón gran Blaine Anderson pero esto no se queda asi me vengare lo juro.

Iba a decir mas pero fue interrumpido por un tierno beso por parte de Blaine quien lo observaba desde su posición después de haber terminado el beso se levanto y le ayudo a kurt a levantarse y le prometió que irían lento y que tenían que seguir ensayando aquella canción que cantarían al dia siguiente.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Y así fue como kurt quien últimamente se levantaba de mal humor o deprimido, después de casi 7 meses de haber pasado todo lo del engaño de Sebastián y a unos días después de haberse intentado quitar la vida, se levantaba con la sonrisa y el alma restaurada como si algo hubiera llegado a sacar toda la tristeza que guardaba.

Se levanto hizo su hermosa e inquietante loca rutina de humectación se metió al baño se dio una larga y relajante ducha después salió del baño se vistió con una hermosa camisa color Verde que el mismo había hecho utilizando una vieja camisa de su padre y le había mejorado todo desde el corte del cuello hasta los botones que había remplazado por unos en forma de diamantes, también se puso unos pantalones blancos que se entallaban en sus caderas pero se soltaban un poco de la rodilla para abajo pero que simplemente le quedaban de maravilla.

Se miro en el espejo un par de veces más corroborando que todo estuviera perfecto desde sus finos labios con humectante sabor a fresa, hasta su pelo recientemente peinado con cera para cabello que le daba ese toque natural que necesitaba, cuando creyó estar listo bajo hasta la sala y ahí encontró a su padre, quien al verlo tan arreglado y con la camisa que le había regalado se sintió completamente feliz y lo abrazo, sin hacer algún tipo de preguntas a kurt, desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela en su camioneta.

Al llegar a la escuela miro un cuadro que imagino en todos sus sueños más cursis, parado en la puerta de estacionamiento estaba Blaine con una rosa en la mano mirando hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien, cuando vio entrar al estacionamiento la camioneta de kurt sonrió como si la vida dependiera de ello pero sin duda quedo boquiabierto cuando el castaño estaciono su camioneta y bajo caminando hacia él.

cuando lo tuvo enfrente tuvo que parpadear más de lo debido como si acabara de despertar de un sueño ante la imagen angelical que paso por su mente al ver al castaño tan "hermoso".

¡Kurt!, diantres estás guapísimo dijo sin poder detenerse.

El chico más alto se sonrojo un poco, pero respondió con un cordial y dulce gracias.

Esto es para ti kurt, dijo Blaine extendiendo la mano en la que llevaba la rosa para entregársela a kurt.

OH gracias Blaine no tenias que molestarte, están hermosa me encantan las rosas son las mas hermosas tan delicadas y…

Y fuertes a la vez igual que tú que a pesar de todo siempre eres delicado y fuerte por lo que el dolor te hizo pero a pesar de eso sigues aquí luchando contra todos y contra el mundo eres como una flor kurt.

Ante lo dicho kurt no tenia palabras Blaine eres un gran chico y aunque dijo que no se volvería enamorar ahí estaba con una sonrisa dulce y demostrando que era el indicado para kurt pero todavía no lo diría ni aceptaría solo así. Lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y le susurro en el oído para que ninguno de los curiosos que estaban ahí los escuchara: sabes eres un cursi ¿sabes?

Un poco rio un poco para luego soltarse y decirle pero espero que te guste que sea así por que si vamos a ser algo más adelante tienes que conocer todas mis caras ¿ok?

Ok está bien pero por favor deja que yo sea el que intente conquistarte si.

Me parece genial aunque para eso no te la pondré nada fácil.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días mas y mas hasta que llego el día en el que Blaine haría su audición para entrar al coro, llego con las palmas de las manos más que sudorosas, le temblaban las piernas, y perecía que se había quedado sin voz por un momento pero el tener a su lado a kurt para cruzar la puerta hacia el auditoria que era bastante amplio y en el que ya se encontraban todos los miembros del famoso club GLEE.

Cuando entraron kurt se presento y saludo a sus amigos llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí mirando fijamente a Blaine quien se había casi escudado tras kurt, al ver que todos tenían su mirada hacia el pequeño pelinegro, kurt hablo:

Chicos como les va. Les quiero presentar a Blaine Anderson él quiere audicionar para unirse al club y como yo no he estado aquí los últimos días pues he querido ayudarle y pedirles que me dejen entrar otra vez.

¡Kurt! Tú no tienes que pedirlo simplemente con estar aquí eres parte del coro siempre que no lo recuerdas fue lo que dijimos recién lo formamos. Dijo una chica de la estatura de Blaine.

Si unicornio que no recuerdas que siempre serás parte de esto solo porque eres más especial que todos. Dijo una chica rubia que llevaba un traje que parecía de porrista de aquella escuela, la chica tenía cabello rubio peinado perfectamente con una cola de caballo.

Una chica morena algo llenita se acerco y abrazo a kurt mientras decía, claro blanquito siempre serás nuestra porcelana y te aceptaremos siempre pues todos sabemos que cantas mejor que Rachel.

Al perecer esto les causo gracia a todos menos a la chica que había hablado primero.

Bueno dejémonos de cursilerías y preséntanos al enano atrás de ti dijo santana mirando directamente al chico pelinegro.

Santana tu lo viste apenas hace unos días cuando sin querer chocamos en el pasillo recuerdas.

Oh claro es el chico nuevo y por lo que veo no has perdido el tiempo porcelana.

o por favor santana solo somos amigos además si lo traje fue porque tú me dijiste que necesitaban nuevos miembros.

Bueno chicos por favor dejen que kurt y Blaine audicionen juntos, por favor tomen asientos dijo el profesor will.

Claro tomaremos el escenario si no les molesta.

Todo suyo kurt deléitanos con tu voz dijo mercedes quien miraba con una extraña sonrisa malévola que kurt traducía así (correr kurtie que después de eso me contaras que te tras con el chico nuevo que incluso vas a cantar con el jejeje pijamada segura).

Ok entonces esperen a escuchar a este chico decía kurt mientras señalaba a Blaine, canta divino ya verán.

Ambos chicos subieron al escenario y se colocaron espalda con espalda ambos mirando a cada lado del escenario, antes de comenzar a cantar Blaine le susurro a kurt.

Oye kurt estás seguro de ¿que lo hago bien?

Por favor Blaine cantas hermoso lo harás bien si tu solo canta con el corazón recuerda que las cosas buenas y malas siempre son mejores cuando se les ve desde el corazón, además me tienes a mi ¿no?

Si bueno es que no se pareciera como si fuera la primera vez, que canto enfrente de otras personas y créeme que no lo es y me siento como si tuviera que ser perfecto pero tienes razón contigo conmigo será perfecto gracias ahora a cantar.

A cantar se ha dicho.

La música comenzó lenta y suave llena de una emoción incluso antes de que alguno empezara a cantar, ambos cerraron los ojos, respiraron, y recordaron todo aquello que habían vivido, el primero en cantar fue kurt quien lleno el auditorio con su voz de contratenor sin siquiera esforzarse.

_**Every night, in my dreams,**____**  
**__**I see you, I feel you.**____**  
**__**That is how I know you go on.**____**  
**__**Far, across the distance**____**  
**__**And spaces between us,**____**  
**__**You have come to show you go on.**_

Mientras kurt cantaba, Blaine recordaba el tiempo que paso con su novio todo el sentimiento que lo lleno despues de su muerte en donde recordaba tener sueños en los que lo veia besaba y acarisiaba. Mientras recordaba todo las lagirmas se hicieron presentes como si fuera la pirmera vez que lloraba desde que todo paso, pero aun asi cuando kurt termino su parte sabia que el segui por lo que no dejo que se le escucara llorar.

_**Near, far, wherever you are,**____**  
**__**I believe that the heart does go on.**____**  
**__**Once more, you opened the door.**____**  
**__**And you're here in my heart.**____**  
**__**And my heart will go on and on.**_

Ahora fue el turno de kurt de volver a cerrar los ojos y recordar los momentos en los que Sebastián era el protagonista de su historia de amor, la forma en que lo conquisto después de no darse por vencido y la forma en que lo conoció, pero también recordaba la forma en la que llego Blaine quien sin saber nada de el abrió su corazón delante de él, entonces abrió los ojos y se giro tomando la mano de Blaine para cantar su parte.

_**Love can touch us one time,**____**  
**__**And last for a lifetime.**____**  
**__**And never let go till we're gone.**____**  
**__**Love was when I loved you,**____**  
**__**One true time to hold on to.**____**  
**__**In my life, we'll always go on.**_

_**B**_laine miraba a kurt con los ojos llenos de lagrimas cuando el chico castaño empezó a tocarle la mejilla limpiando con su pulgar sus lagrimas, entonces Blaine entendió que esa parte en especial era dedicada a el entonces espero y cuando llego el momento de cantar abrió los ojos revelando con ese acto sus sentimientos hacia kurt y dedicándole también la parte que le seguía..

_**Near, far, wherever you are,**____**  
**__**I believe that the heart does go on.**____**  
**__**Once more, you opened the door.**____**  
**__**And you're here in my heart.**____**  
**__**And my heart will go on and on.**___

Kurt miraba con ternura y amor a Blaine quien se estaba entregando por completo a la cancion, kurt sabia que lo habia hecho de Nuevo y eso no lo queria admitir sabia que se habia vuelto a enamorar y no le importaba el hecho, si no que aun no estaba preparado para algo mas serio.

Se miraron cuando ambos esperaban a que llegara la ultima parte de la canción que ambos habían elegido y que ambos sabían que dolería interpretar pero también que habia empezado a revelar cosas que nunguno quería decir ni admitir, se miraron y entendieron que la parte que seguía era lo que harian de ahora en adelante continuarían, kurt conquistando a Blaine y Blaine entregándolo a kurt su corazón roto para que el lo reconstruyera y sin querer decir mas cantaron con mas fuerza y amor.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear.**____**  
**__**And I know that my heart will go on.**_

Se tomaron de las manos para brindarse calor.

_**We'll stay, forever this way.**____**  
**__**You are safe in my heart.**___

Se acercaron hasta que quedaron tocando la frente del otro y terminaron la ultima oracion de la cancion que tantos recuerdos les habia traido y con la que se habian terminado de dar cuenta de que el otro era el indicado.

_**And my heart will go on and on.**_

Entonces fue que sucedio de besaron con una gran ovacion por parte de los demas miembros del club glee, Mercedes gritaba con fuerza y Santana solo los miraba como diciendo estos dos me tienen algo que contar despues de su Hermosa presentacion ambos chicos bajaron del escenario a esperar a que el otro chico que iba auidicionar lo hiciera, no dijeron nada solo se mirabany no se dejaron de tomar las manos en un solo momento.

El otro chico que audicionaria se llamaba Jace era un chico alto moreno con ojos azules, de cuerpo bien ejercitado, cabello negro finamente cuidado y perinado, le llegaba hasta la cintura incluso un poco mas entonces fue su turno de audicionar con la canción Boys Boys Boys de la gran lady gaga.

Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You taste just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot,lot  
Think you're really hot,hot

I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glamaphonic, electronic, di-disco baby  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot

Chorus:  
Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them

Ohhh  
Woahh,wowoahh

Baby is a bad boy  
With some retro sneakers  
Let's go see The Killers  
And make out in the bleachers  
I like you a lot,lot  
think you're really hot,hot

Let's go to the party  
Heard our buddy's the DJ  
Don't forget my lipstick  
I left it in your ashtray  
I like you a lot,lot  
All we want is hot,hot

Chorus:  
Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them(We love them)  
(Repeat Chorus)

I'm not loose, I like to party  
Let's get lost in you Ferrari  
Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that  
Love it when you call me legs  
In the morning buy me eggs  
Watch your heart when we're together  
Boys like you love me forever

Oohh...  
Woahh  
Ohhh...  
Wooahh  
Oohh...  
Wooahh...  
Oohh...  
Woahh...

Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them(We love them)  
(Repeat 2x)

En toda su presentación el chico bailo sensualmente que todas las chicas se acercaron par a ver a tal Adonis quien por lo que vieron estaba con su Mirada clavada en Blaine incluso en un momento se acerco y le bailo tan cerca que dejo aturdido a al joven pelinegro.

Después de eso todo fue bien regresaron al salón donde se veían casi a diario.


	6. ¿enamorado?

_**Hola de nuevo aquí estoy con otra actualización espero y les guste este capitulo no lo escribi yo lo escribió mi coautora ana estefani realmente se esforzó mucho ami me facino y espero que me dejn muchos comentariosentonces a leer **_

Al salir del auditorio todos felicitaron a Blaine y a Kurt por su excelente actuación y el maestro dijo a los estudiantes que los resultados serian dentro de una semana.

–Una semana de nervios para los dos he Blaine –le dijo Kurt a Blaine en el oído que al escucharlo respirar tan de cerca ya no supo qué hacer ni que decir fue como si le hubiera quitado su alma por un momento.

Santana se le acerco a Kurt y le pregunto

– ¿Que fue eso? Porcelana todavía sigo en shock no puedo creer lo que vi y yo creo que todos están igual que yo dime por favor que paso ahí en el escenario

– ¿Qué fue qué? ¡Ah el beso! Solo paso así fueron las emociones yo personalmente me conmoví mucho al cantar esta canción no se Blaine pero yo muy en el fondo se que también le paso lo mismo que yo pero ahorita le pregunto

–A ok te creo pero creo que hoy es día de pijamada así que nos tienes que decir todos los detalles de todo esto que paso ahorita de acuerdo –y al decir eso Santana se retiro y se fue a su salón.

Después de que todos se fueran Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine se quedo como una estatua y al ver que Blaine no respondía Kurt se le acerco poco a poco a ver si reaccionaba pero al ver que no respondía se le acerco un poco mas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios Blaine los acepto con mucha ternura después de unos segundo fue Kurt que se separo poco a poco y después de un rato le dijo:

–Que te parece que el sábado salgamos a algún lugar para que celebremos tu éxito y para divertirnos un poco más ¿Qué te parece?

–Divertirnos ¿cómo? –respondió Blaine que ya estaba mejor del beso que le había dado Kurt

–Podemos ir a comer o a caminar conozco un lugar maravilloso para caminar si eso es lo que tú quieres o si no quieres caminar también conozco un lugar buenísimo para chuparse los dedos ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Salir? ¿Por qué mejor no salimos esta noche? –Blaine le pregunto a Kurt agarrándolo de la mano muy suavemente

–No puedo hoy, apenas unos minutos antes le prometí una salida a Santana y alguien más –Blaine se le quedo viendo muy raro a Kurt y Kurt supo lo que pensaba

–No te preocupes es una "noche de chicas" –ya cuando Kurt dijo eso la cara de Blaine cambio

– ¡Oh ya es tarde mira la hora! Es hora de ir a clases si llegamos más tarde nos suspenderán –y fue así que una vez Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine para que llegaran a tiempo a clases

Después de un día largo y cansado día de escuela Kurt y Blaine iban caminado en el estacionamiento agarrados de la mano como si nunca quisieran separarse, como si solo fueran ellos dos en su pequeño pero a la vez gran mundo iban platicando sobre la audición sobre cómo se sentían

–Estuve muy nervioso Kurt sentía que me iba a desmayar o me iba a pasar algo mucho más grave no creía tener el valor suficiente para cantar y mucho menos en público. Pero gracias a ti lo he logrado y a tu lado también fue muy fácil de lograr algo que no había hecho en mi vida. Gracias Kurt por esta gran experiencia.

Cuando Kurt iba a responder cuando lo interrumpieron porque a Blaine lo llamaron del otro lado del estacionamiento y vio que era Jace señalando que fuera solo Blaine a hablar con él y entonces poco a poco Kurt se fue apartando de Blaine para que fuera a hablar con Jace pero entonces cuando ya se había soltado la mano de Blaine fue la volvió a agarrar de la mano y lo miro como diciéndole "yo no voy a ningún parte sin que tu vengas conmigo" y fue así que fueron los dos agarrados de la mano a hablar con Jace ese pequeño gesto hizo que el corazón de Kurt latiera a mil por hora porque ya ni su corazón latió tan rápido como cuando estaban en el baño ni siquiera en la casa de Blaine.

Estaban los dos justo en frente de Jace y fue Blaine quien hablo primero

–Lo hiciste muy bien en la audición te felicito cantas y bailas muy bien de seguro los dos vamos a entrar, que a los dos nos acepten seria muy bueno

–Si eso mismo espero yo porque no me gustaría quedar fuera porque desde muy chico mi sueño era y es entrar en el coro. –dijo Jace

–Veras que lo lograras –le dijo Blaine a Jace

Después de un buen rato Kurt vio su reloj ya eran las 5:30 y cada vez que tenía una pijamada con Santana y las demás chicas casi siempre era en su casa y empezaban a las 6:30 así que tenia apenas una hora para preparar las cosas, ir al supermercado a comprar lo necesario pero al ver que Blaine estaba muy contento platicando con Jace decidió que era hora de irse así que lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirse de Blaine con un simplemente nos vemos mañana no llegues tarde y se fue.

Durante todo el trayecto al supermercado Kurt estuvo recordando todo lo que paso ese día, el beso en la audición de cómo todos se les habían quedado viendo a los dos, del otro beso en el pasillo que aunque fue un beso tierno que aun tenía un gran poder, el poder de hacer que algunos de los dos reaccionase de esa manera.

Ya cuando estaba en el supermercado su celular sonó vio la pantalla y se le hizo muy raro porque no reconocía el numero así que para que se le quitara la duda contesto

–Bueno ¿Quién es?

–Como ¿Que quien es? Soy Blaine te he buscado como loco ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

–Si estoy bien no necesitas preocuparte –al fin te acuerdas de mí he pensó Kurt

–Sé muy bien que me quede un buen rato con Jace lo admito pero cuando me doy la vuelta ya no estás ni siquiera te despediste de mi y por eso me preocupe mucho mas tanto así que he ido a tu casa y tu padre me dijo que no estabas en casa que todavía no habías llegado de la escuela así que para comunicarme contigo le pedí tu numero y me lo dio –así que no escuchaste cuando te dije que no llegaras tarde mañana pensó Kurt

–Tranquilízate quieres Blaine estoy bien solo que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas que como te dije voy a salir con Santana así que me ido y si me he despedido ¿De acuerdo? –el que tu no hayas escuchado es otra cosa pensó Kurt

– ¿Quieres que pase por ti a algún lado? Solo dime donde estas y voy para allá en un abrir de ojos

–No te preocupes, tu nada mas llega a tu casa y nos vemos mañana de acuerdo bebe

Después de hablar un rato mas Kurt termino de hablar con Blaine también pudo terminar de hacer las compras para la pijamada de esa noche con Santana, Mercedes y Brittany en lo que estaba haciendo pensó en que decirles a las tres chicas porque no quería decirles que fue el quien lo llevo al baño y justo ahí estaba a punto de perder su virginidad solo de pensarlo le dio mucha pena lo bueno es que nadie podía verlo porque no se preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese chico? Cuando llego a casa su padre lo recibió y le dijo lo que había pasado justo lo que le había dicho Blaine fue entonces que Kurt le conto a su padre todo lo sucedido y su padre lo abrazo.

Ya eran las 6:30 y ya iban llegando sus invitadas la que llego primero fue Mercedes la siguiente que llego fue Brittany y la ultima fue Santana al llegar las tres saludaron al papá de Kurt y le dijeron que iban a estar arriba

–Kurt vayamos al grano que ha pasado entre Blaine y tu es por eso que estamos que estamos aquí no es cierto chicas. Todas respondieron al unisonó

La pregunta de Santana no le sorprendió para nada a Kurt pues sabía muy bien que para eso y nada más para eso hacían la pijamada así que respondió

–Después de lo de Sebastián fue muy difícil para mí que confiara en otro chico y mucho más que yo lo quisiera como quiero a Blaine para mí de verdad fue muy difícil creer en las palabras de los demás así que lo único que les puedo decir es que gracias a Blaine al fin puedo volver a sonreír después de mucho tiempo después puedo sonreír y sin esforzarme –lo que Santana le pregunto no lo había predicho

–No lo que nosotras queremos saber es si ustedes ya lo hicieron verdad porque no te pregunto que si ya se besaron porque esa respuesta ya la sabemos

– ¡TANA¡ gritaron Mercedes y Brittany al tiempo que kurt se ponía completamente rojo.

-Ok ok Satanás te lo diré solo por que tuviste la descendía de explicarte, no Blaine y yo no hemos hecho nada más que besarnos y llegar a unos cuantos toques indiscretos pero nada mas santana deberías saber que si no le entregue mi virginidad a Sebastián después de tanto tiempo de ser novios no se la voy a entregar a Blaine que al fin y al cabo lo conozco hace unas semanas no es nada interesante tal vez si me volví a enamorar pero ni siquiera somos novios, ya deberías conocerme un poco más.

-Lo siento ok porcelana no era mi intención solo que quería cuidarte pues recuerda que lo de tu intento de suicidio fue hace poco asi que solo quería decirte que lo tomaras con calma vale.

-Si kurt debes ser cuidadoso, sabes que te queremos y solo te cuidamos aunque a veces no parezca así, además si realmente te gusta ese chico debes cuidarlo porque según lo que escuche alguien quiere con él y tu bien sabes de quien se trata. Dijo mercedes.

-Unicornio sabes que nosotras estaremos contigo siempre, y yo se quien anda de tras del unicornio miniatura, pero tenemos un plan para que no te lo gane dijo brittany con una sonrisa malvada.

La cual al mirar a sus amigas también sonreían de la misma manera y kurt solo pensaba "o diablos eso significa problemas para el chico o para Blaine"

-Esta bien que tienen en mente…..

0o0o0o0o0o

Cerca de la casa de kurt se encontraba la casa de Blaine quien no dejaba de pensar en la plática que había tenido con el chico jace la cual lo había sacado de balance pues no sabía qué hacer. Aun recordaba cada palabra dicha por el otro chico y sin pensar en lo que si había hecho algo malo para que kurt se fuera así

RECUERDO

.–Lo hiciste muy bien en la audición te felicito cantas y bailas muy bien de seguro los dos vamos a entrar, que a los dos nos acepten sería muy bueno

–Si eso mismo espero yo porque no me gustaría quedar fuera porque desde muy chico mi sueño era y es entrar en el coro. –dijo Jace

–Veras que lo lograras –le dijo Blaine a Jace

Si veras que si además ambos lo hicimos bien. Dijo Blaine tratando de darle ánimos al otro chico.

-Si tienes razón aunque tu tuviste a tu novio para que te ayudara. Dijo Jace mirando a kurt quien se sintió en las nubes cuando el otro chico menciono aquello.

-OH no kurt no es mi novio, al decir esto Blaine no se dio cuenta de la cara de dolor que puso kurt y ni siquiera se fijo cuando el castaño se despido y se fue.

Fin del recuerdo.

"oh rayos así que eso fue demonios tengo que decirle a kurt que no fue mi intención, ¿pero que somos? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos?"

No lo sé, se respondió el mismo pero de una cosa estaba seguro no dejaría a kurt por cualquier cosa además solo saldría con Jace como amigos ¿No?

0o0o0o0o

Al otro lado de la cuidad un chico castaño con ojos azules tenía una pequeña charla telefónica con otro chico igual castaño pero de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¡huy cuñadito tanto me extrañas! Escucho que estas de mal humor pero solo te hablo para estés enterado de que regreso a la cuidad y que espero y hayas cuidado a mi amado porcelana porque si llego y esta con otro te juro que no podre contenerme.

-Espera me estas amenazando, tu el tipo que desperdicio una gran oportunidad solo por que otro tipo se le cruzo enfrente no lo puedo creer pero gracias a ti me gane su odio ni siquiera lo he visto desde ese día si me perdono pero ya no estamos tan unidos y eso es gracias a tu maldito hurón.

-No no mi querido amante si no mal recuerdo el día que nos encontró fuiste tú el que llego a mi casa, y fuiste tú el que lo inicio.

-MIENTES grito el castaño de ojos verdes tu sabes que yo solo quería hablar contigo de lo que le pasaba a Mi hermano, tú te aprovechaste, me chantajeaste, por eso lo hice lo mejor será que kurt se entere de todo al fin de cuentas ya me odia y ti ni siquiera te nombra sabes te recomiendo que cuando regreses no te acerques a el por qué esta vez seré yo el que te detenga, porque no dejare que vuelva a sufrir contigo prepárate para lo que le vas a contar porque yo le diré todo lo que paso ese día tu lo tenias planeado todo porque simplemente pensaste que al verte con otro se entregaría a ti como gato en celo y sabes me alegro de que todo haya salido mal por ahora muérete y te advierto no me provoque porque entonces sabrás quien soy yo. Colgó el teléfono con gran furia y preparándose para contarle a su hermano todo lo que le tuvo que decir hace un tiempo pero sabia que su hermano estaba en su fiesta de chicas asi que no le diría ese dia tenia que hacerlo rápido antes de que él regresara.


	7. Alexander, katya,sebastián y jace

_**Hola chicos y chicas les agradece a los que se toman tiempo de leer esta linda historia sobre todo a Candy criss, Gabriela c, y sobre todo a ANNE por que es la que dejo el primer comentario y siempre me dice cosas bonitas sobre la historia y me alienta a seguir escribiendo bueno espero les guste este capitulo.**_

_**Además quiero aclarar esta historia es mía y de mi mejor Amiga algunos capítulos los escribiré yo otros ella así que espero y no les moleste digo al final de cuentas tratamos de que no se pierda el hilo de esta historia así que les explico este capítulo tratara solo de 4 personajes Alexander, Katya, Sebastián y Jace.**_

_**Solo es lo que ellos piensan y si van a estar en la historia pues son personajes muy importantes pero los deje un poco perdidos para darle mayor emoción asi que espero y les agraden estos personajes menos los malos ejejje buenos chicos **_

_**Todos y cada uno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de ryan Murphy excepto Katya , Alexander y Jace ya que estos últimos solo son personajes firma ok entonces ahora si a leer.**_

Alexander era un chico con cabello castaño largo que siempre cuidaba con los productos que kurt le regalaba, ojos color verdes, piel igual de blanca que su hermano kurt, solo que la de él era menos sensible y más suave, tierno, sencillo, único tenía una gran conexión con su hermano ya que eran gemelos y aun así de ser parecidos tenían cierto número de diferencias como color de los ojos, porque los ojos de kurt eran grises con coloraciones verdes y azules en cada uno y los de Alexander eran completamente verdes pero con el sol se veían azules. El cabello de kurt era corto pero un poco sedoso en cambio el de su hermano era largo sedoso y tan suave que parecía que despertaba peinado, cosa que a kurt le causaba envidia pero aun así le decía como cuidar su cabello.

Alexander era el gemelo mayor por minutos y quería tanto a su hermano que incluso cuando kurt le confesó que era gay lo quiso mas lo cuidaba mucho de los ignorantes o neandertales como les decía kurt el lo protegía como si fuera su propia vida, alejaba a casi todos los novias que kurt tenia pero por que el pensaba que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para alguien tan lindo como su hermano.

Hasta que llego Sebastián ese cara de hurón que hizo que su hermano se deprimiera al grado de querer quitarse la vida y lo peor de todo es que el tenía que ver, también era su culpa por a ver confiado en ese tipo lo traiciono y su hermano no le perdono nada solo lo saludaba en el desayuno pero nada más. Odiaba que no le hablara le dolía demasiado y todo por un chantaje que no pudo superar era fuerte pero no siempre.

Su punto débil siempre era el mismo, lo único que lo hacía llamar a su mejor amiga en las madrugadas hasta quedarse dormido.

Su mejor amiga lo entendía lo que le pasaba pues ella estaba involucrada aunque no intencionalmente solo sabía que su mejor amigos tenía un secreto que ni su propio padre sabía nadie excepto ella lo sabia así que lo que Sebastián le hizo a su casi hermano también la lastimo mucho y decidió que era hora de llegar a casa de su amigo.

Katya era una chica un poco delgada pero no mucho, tenia cabello largo color negro con mechones de color rojo y azul siempre lo peinaba correctamente en un perfecta cola de cabello ojos color avellana siempre vestía cómodamente pero elegante.

Alexander y Katya se conocieron en el viaje que la chica hizo a estados unidos desde ese día se habían vuelto inseparables y aunque las llamadas a veces eran caras no les importaba pues los padres de la chica eran grandes empresarios del norte de corea aunque uno de ellos era residente de Ohio por la nueva corporación que estaban inaugurando entonces precisamente ese fue el motivo por el cual decidió ir a ver a su amigo quien apenas de toda la distancia seguía queriendo.

Y fue como después de dos días de viaje llego a lima y se dirigió directamente a casa de los hummel.

Toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran y para su suerte quien le abrió fue nada menos que su mejor amigo.

-¡Alexander! qué demonios te crees no me has visto en todos estos días y no me saludas decía la chica con un falso enojo.

- Katya ¿que haces aquí? Dijo el chico castaño sorprendido.

- ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar hablar solo con el tonto? Pues estas muy mal porque yo también estoy implicada en esto así que tu hermanito me va a oír.

-Aunque agradezco tu intención no es necesario que me ayudes ya veré como lo hago entender dijo el chico con cara triste.

- no no no señor nada de eso yo vine precisamente a que los dos juntos le contemos el por qué Sebastián se acostó contigo.

- está bien pero será mañana por que ahora mismo el está durmiendo con sus amigas así que, cuando despierten desayunaran y se irán de compras luego irán al cine y luego a dormir.

- esta bien mientras mas tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos tengamos mejor para mi entonces vienes a mi casa o me quedo en tu cuarto y antes de que digas algo déjame pasar si

- perdón es que no se que diablos me pasa, desde que todo paso no se que diablos hacer y te juro que tenerte aquí de nuevo es la mejor solución entonces pasas tomamos chocolate y jugamos ajedrez.

La chica paso al recibidor de la casa aunque era grande los hummel no necesitaban personas para limpieza ni nada ellos lo hacían todo a pesar de estar unidos y tener buen dinero les gustaba.

Sebastián era un chico guapo sin lugar a dudas era espectacular casi sacado de una serie de televisión tenia pelo corto castaño, ojos azules, piel blanca pero oscura, un perfil griego perfectamente casi esculpido.

Era un chico soberbio, mimado, consentido, el era de los que cuando quieren algo lo consiguen así tuviera que matar lo conseguía por eso cuando kurt lo termino después de verlo con su propio gemelo le causo un sentimiento de soledad que no sabía que tendría, a pesar de haber planeado todo se sentía solo, furioso porque no había obtenido todavía lo único que le atraía de su porcelana su virginidad.

Eso era algo que no podía permitirse por que las cosas no eran como los demás querían si no como el quería y lo iba a conseguir así tuviera que violar a su amado ex novio.

Después de todo el era el gran y único hijo del mayor mafioso de todos los condados de estados unidos. Su padre era poderoso y particularmente complaciente con el.

Cuando planeo todo no pensó que kurt iba a llegar antes de que la hora terminara pues el chantajear a al iluso de su gemelo no pensó que fuera a salir tan mal lo único que quería era acostarse con su novio y como el mismo kurt no quiso tuvo que conformarse con lo que el otro le ofrecía pues el también era virgen y eso le llamo la atención a pesar de que su cuñado era hetero se sacrifico por cuidar a su hermano-pobre imbécil-se decía cada que recordaba el cómo consiguió el trasero del gemelo de su novio.

Pero no estaba satisfecho no tenia que conseguir lo que no tuvo y regresaría por el.

De eso estaba seguro tendría que lograr obtener por completo a su porcelana aunque tuviera que lastimarlo al final de cuentas todo era mas fácil pero esperaba que su kurt estuviera libre para el por que si no le costaría muy caro.

Jace un chico alto moreno con cuerpo de gimnasio el cual trabajaba muchísimo pues vivía de lo que sus padres le daban, el era hijo de padres homosexuales y nunca le importo al contrario se sentía orgulloso de ellos aunque era difícil pues siempre la hacían bromas en la escuela o incluso lo golpearon un par de veces, por eso sus padres habían decidido meterlo a clases de todo tipo de defensa como, yudo, karate, boxeo, artes marciales mixtas, y demás clases de tipos de peleas y todo para que nadie lo humillara pues si era duro ser hijo de padres del mismo sexo el ser hijo bisexual de padres del mismo sexo era más difícil.

Pero pues hasta el momento solo se había fijado en dos chicos y tres chicas bastante similares si me permiten decirlo, pero aun así no se había enamorado hasta ese día en el que audiciono para el coro de su tan prestigioso colegio, el día que vio a Blaine Anderson cantando con ese tipo supo que el chico de cabello negro seria para él y más aun cuando le había dicho en la cara del otro que no tenia novio, era lo mejor que alguien le podía haber dicho en toda su vida esperaba poder conquistar a Blaine por eso le había pedido que salieran juntos cuando el chico blanco se fue.

-Blaine no sé si te molestaría salir conmigo algún día a tomar un café y luego al cine que dices

- bien eso me agradaría acabo de llegar a la cuidad y kurt es el único chico que conozco y pues un café con un amigo nunca me vendría mal.

-Lo mismo digo me da gusto que aceptes no sabía cómo decirte.

- no te preocupes y claro que acepto.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras Jace se había acercado para intentar besar a Blaine porque lo había hecho no lo sabia vamos ni el mismo cielo lo sabía.

Pero le permitía conquistarlo así que no se preocupaba por el chico blanco ya que si por físico se median obviamente el ganaba y ni decir de ventajas pues el tenia un arma secreta.

Su prima del mismo coro Santana quien era amiga del chico castaño eso le ayudaría a mantenerlo alejado del pelinegro.

Aunque para ser sinceros la escena del beso después de su audición los dejo a todos con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir.

Pero eso no seria competencia para el por eso le habia pedido a su prima que le hiciera saber si kurt y Blaine eran algo mas que solo amigos lo necesitaba saber.

Después de todo se arreglaría para dormir y luego al otro dia poder investigar mas talvez mandarle un pequeño mensaje a Blaine o a lo mejor lo llamaría pero eso seria hasta el otro dia .


	8. La cita

Capitulo 8 ( la verdad)

Era sábado, y Blaine estaba muy ansioso pues dentro de unas horas tendría la cita con kurt el chico que lo conquisto a primera vista pero, ¿Qué eso no era muy cursi?, mejor no se lo diría a kurt hasta después de la cita tal vez pero no antes eso lo podría asustar ¿no?, pero bueno era mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Saco su celular y decidió llamar a kurt para preguntar a qué hora pasaría por él, pues quería tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, y no es que el fuera vanidoso, si no al contrario era el chico más sencillo que existe pero quería verse perfecto para salir con kurt no sabía que le había dado pero tan solo tenerlo cerca era como dejar de respirar, si era muy realista que tal vez lo que le dijo su psicólogo cuando se mudo era cierto pero no podía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad.

Entonces marco el número que le había pedido al padre de kurt y espero a que le contestaran.

-¿HOLA?

-Hola kurt

-Blaine que sucede

- bueno pues solo te llame para saber a qué hora pasarías por mí.

-¿pasar por ti?, diantres lo olvide pensó kurt antes de volver a decir algo.

- mmm veo que te olvidaste de que me invitaste a salir el día de hoy pero no te preocupes al final no hay algo que nos obligue, mejor nos vemos en la escuela el lunes.

- No, no , no Blaine si lo olvide pero fue porque no había dormido bien tu sabes la pijamada pero me encantaría salir contigo hoy por favor no te enojes sí que te parece si paso por ti a las 4:00

-mmm está bien y no estoy enojado contigo es normal que se nos olviden las cosas pero kurt ¿Qué somos?.

-¿Qué somos? A que te refieres dijimos que iríamos lento ¿no? que yo te iba a con quistar.

- pero no creas que no me di cuenta que te fuiste enojado conmigo porque le dije a Jace que no eres mi novio por eso te lo pregunto.

-ah eso, pues si me enoje pero que te parece si mejor esto lo arreglamos cuando vaya por ti ¿vale?

- vale entonces ¿qué me pongo? Algo ¿formal? O algo más casual.

- mira qué te parece algo que diga hey soy Blaine. Ósea algo lindo de color verde vale y yo ire con algo azul está bien.

- ok me parece genial te veo en un rato besos. Y en ese momento colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de un baño, un desayudo rápido kurt comenzó a arreglarse para llegar a tiempo a casa de Blaine, se puso una hermosa camisa azul claro que se le ajustaba como una segunda piel y aunque era vanidoso estaba complacido por el físico que el ejercicio que su puesto como capitán de porristas en su colegio le había ayudado a ganar pues la camisa le acentuaba su bien trabajado abdomen plano y sus gruesos pero no demasiados brazos, la dejo abierta de los primeros botones para dar una impresión casual, también su puso unos jeans negros ajustados totalmente que le acentuaban su bien dotada parte trasera y casi no dejaban nada a la imaginación de su parte delantera, estos estaban adornados con pequeños brillos en las bolsas traseras.

Kurt se vio mucho tiempo en el espejo para ver si le gustaba si atuendo se evaluó durante media hora, cuando está dando su toque final escucho que tocaron su puerta y pues no sabía quién podía ser porque si no mal no recordaba nadie en su casa necesitaba tocar para buscarlo así que respondió sentado frente a su cómoda donde se estaba acostumbrando a maquillarse un poco y peinarse.

-¿SI?, dijo kurt viendo al espejo y aplicando un toque de brillo de labios de sabor a fresa.

- Discúlpame hermanito pero es que quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿y de que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo? Alexander.

-aunque no me creas me duele que seas así con tu hermanito he por que el pobre esta como fantasma desde que no se hablan he muñequita.

-¡katya! Que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estabas con tu padre?

- si así era pero me entere de todo lo que paso y decidí venir porque lo que tu hermano te tiene que decir, es bastante grave y perdóname cariño pero ahora tendrás que escucharlo.

-Discúlpame tú a mi Katya pero la verdad no quiero escuchar nada acerca de lo que paso con el y el estúpido de mi ex, así que no voy a escuchar nada. Además tengo una cita y ya me tengo que ir- se paró de donde estaba sentado tomo su hermoso saco de color azul un poco mas fuerte que su camisa, rodeo a su hermano gemelo y a la amiga de este y salió por la puerta de su habitación casi corriendo.

En la habitación de kurt un desolado y al borde de las lagrimas Alexander se sento en la cama de su hermano, en la que se había dormido abrazados tantas veces y dijo:

-Vez katya te dije que no iba a querer saber nada pero es que yo tuve la culpa.

-No, eso si que no mi vida, mira Alexander si no te quiere escuchar lo obligaremos ok pero no me digas que lo que te paso fue tu culpa, porque no fue así además tu ni siquiera sabias quien era el tipo que te hizo eso hasta que lo volviste a ver así que no voy a dejar que el terco de tu hermanito se oponga a escucharte sabes que a eso vine y eso vamos hacer, pero mientras regresa de su cita, tendremos que hablar con tu padre te guste o no también debe de saberlo.

-si lo se Amigix pero realmente se que le puede pasar algo pero tienes razón además creo que tendremos que llamar a los chicos del coro para que también me pueden ayudar las que más me preocupan son, santana, mercedes, britanny, y Quinn, pues son las más cercanas a kurt y saben todo menos mi parte de la historia será mejor que las llamemos así sabrán quien es realmente el tipo que todos querían.

-me parece perfecto así les contamos lo que paso realmente a todos y están aquí por si tu papá se vuelve loco e intenta matar a esa basura y tendrás el apoyo de todos los demás y el mío, busca tu celular y empecemos a marcar números.

Ooooo000oo

En casa de Blaine el tiempo era problema menos relevante porque el verdadero problema era el ¿Qué diablos me pongo?

Blaine estaba en su cuarto con toda la ropa alrededor decidiendo que ponerse, cuando sin querer levanto una cajita del fondo del armario pues ahí lo había guardado, abrió la pequeña caja roja con detalles dorados que tanto amaba abrazar y ver todo lo que tenia miro hacia la puerta con miedo de que sus padres lo vieran y creyeran que otra vez estaba deprimido cuando metió su mano sintió algo frio que le hizo retirar la mano por un segundo cuando volvió a introducirla, saco algo de metal que no recordaba haber visto desde aquel día en que todo comenzó, cuando aquella gran tristeza se puso sobre él, tal vez era tiempo de decir completamente adiós.

Mira la cadenita con los pequeños pajaritos y el corazón y decidió lo que era mejor, tomo el pequeño broche que tenia la cadena lo abrió y la coloco en su cuellos después de no haberlo usados en ningún momento se vio al espejo y agarrando el pequeño dije, pronuncio las palabras que temía tanto desde que se despidió de su novio en aquel cementerio:

Hola, Santiago se que a pasado tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez que lo hicimos fue la vez que me dijiste te amo y cerraste tus ojos para ya no abrirlos de nuevo, así que no me mal entiendas, sabes apenas recordé el por qué de tus palabras y lo que me dijiste después de ese dulce te amo, así que bueno te quería contar que conocí a alguien tan lindo como tu pero también ha tenido algo difícil en su vida y no se solo lo vio y me sentí atraído por él como un imán así que bueno, solo quería decirte que voy a cumplir aquella promesa que te hice el día que paso todo seguiré adelante dejando atrás el pasado así que hoy es el día en el que te puedo decir adiós aunque nunca te olvidare era hora de que vuelva a ser feliz te lo prometo solo tu prométeme algo nunca me dejaras volver a caer de nuevo ¿sí?, entonces yo me tengo que arreglar para salir con el chico adiós Santiago.

Se seco las lagrimas que había dejado caer y se dirigió al montón de ropa que tenía en el suelo y eligió una hermosa camisa verde que se le ajustaba solo en el pecho y tenia manga corta, era de un verde muy claro pero también algo opaco, se puso un pantalón color negro con un pequeño cinturón que tenía una hebilla en forma de serpiente.

Se peino y bajo corriendo a la sala a tomar un pequeño almuerzo antes de que kurt llegara por el.

Cuando kurt llego a la puerta de la casa de Blaine se sentía nervioso y no sabía porque solo que tenía ganas de regresar por donde vino, pero no lo haría el seria un caballero y seria un buen novio para Blaine, otro punto que arreglar por eso había pasado a comprar un pequeño regalo para el chico de cabello negro.

Toco el timbre y espero a que lo recibiera la madre de Blaine o alguien mas pero sin mas quien le abrió la puerta fue nada más y nada menos que el padre del moreno quien miro al chico castaño que estaba frente a el. Se estuvieron mirando por un rato hasta que un grito proveniente de adentro de la casa los saco de aquel vacio en el que se habían adentrado.

-Todo bien padre ¿quién es?

-si Blaine todo bien es tu amigo kurt.

- oh dile que ya bajo y padre déjalo pasar no hace nada, se escucharon unas risitas inocentes de Blaine.

- puedes pasar chico no muerdo, bueno solo si lastimas a mi Blaine.

Kurt no sabía que decir solo se movió automáticamente hacia la casa de Blaine la cual ya conocía muy bien pues había estado ayudando a Blaine y a su madre a acomodar todo en la nueva casa, lo que lo tenia así era el padre del pelinegro pues en todo el tiempo después de del coro que había pasado en aquella casa no lo había conocido.

Se sento en un sillones de tres plazas color café claro que contrastaban con el color de las paredes del lugar, mirando a cualquier lado menos al sillón de una plaza donde estaba el padre de Blaine.

-hey chico no voy a comerte por favor tranquilízate.

-perdone señor no fue mi intención es que solo estoy nervioso esta es la primera cita después de mucho tiempo y la verdad me siento emocionado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso y ansioso.

-te entiendo chico Blaine me conto sobre ti y lo mucho que siente por ti y te agradezco, porque aunque no lo sepas tu nos regresaste a nuestro chico de ese pozo donde estaba.

-si kurt aunque no lo creas hiciste algo que ni nosotros pudimos hacer con el , gracias-dijo la madre de Blaine que llevaba dos vasos de agua.

Justo en ese momento entro Blaine muy bien vestido y arreglado cosa que emociono a los padres de Blaine, pues no lo habían visto así de arreglado desde que murió su ex, también llevaba puesta la cadena que el chico le regalo, lo que quería decir que su recuperación era mas de lo que se esperaba en el pues el le dijo a su psiquiatra "_cuando pueda decirle adiós, lo primero que voy a hacer será ponerme la cadena que me regalo pues así sabré que estoy feliz y puedo seguir adelante". _Y pues por lo que veían lo había logrado después de casi un año de perder al chico lo había logrado ahora sería feliz, y continuaría con su vida y ellos sabían que ese gran cambio de su hijo sería mejor que otro pues ahora no estaba solo, tenía a ese chico castaño que parecía un angel para ellos pues vino a rescatar a su amado hijo.

-espero que no lo estén cuestionando, como si fueran policías. Dijo el chico entre risas

-claro no Blaine parece que no nos conoces solo le estábamos diciendo que estaba muy guapo. Dijo su madre haciéndole un guiño a kurt el cual se sonrojo.

-si Blaine solo estaba tratando de calmarlo pues el pobre esta hecho un mar de nervios. Dijo su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-está bien les creo pero por el momento es mejor que nos vayamos kurt porque si los conozco mejor de lo que ellos creen y son capaces de invitarte a dormir.

-me parece bien. Dijo kurt quien al parecer logro recuperar el aliento la voz y la vida pues estaba tan blanco que se podía confundir con la vajilla de porcelana que tenían los padres de Blaine.

-¡Ah! Eso si que no Blaine no seriamos capaces de eso… todavía.. Dijo su madre riendo.

-Bueno mejor no arriesgarnos así que kurt ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro huye cobarde dijo su padre acompañando las risas de la madre de Blaine.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta para ir a la cita que habían planeado. Salieron al pequeño lugar donde kurt había estacionado su camioneta y se detuvieron para subir al vehículo ya dentro del auto Blaine le pregunto que a donde iban y este solo le respondió " tu solo confía en mi quieres" y sin más se dirigieron a un pequeño parque cerca de ahí en el cual estaba cerca de una plaza comercial muy conocida por Ohio, llegaron al pequeño estacionamiento de la plaza y luego de bajar del automóvil se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que había ahí comieron un poco y luego fueron al cine donde vieron una película de aquellas en donde el amor vence al final.

"me_ pregunto si me pedirá que seamos novios o algo así y terminaríamos como en ese película" pensaba Blaine mirando a kurt quien por lo que podía ver estaba mas nervioso que cuando salieron de su casa._

"_como se lo pido, tierno que ser tierno, pero no cursi, tiene que ser romántico, pero no mucho, ¡diablos! Me está viendo, rayos ¿Qué hago?, pensaba el castaño tratando de resolver lo que sentía por Blaine._

_-_Bueno kurt se que no quieres que haga esta pregunta pero ¿Qué somos?, ¿amigos?, ¿novios?, ¿amigos con derechos?, necesito saber qué esperas que sea para ti kurt por que no todas las aceptare ¿sabes?

-Mira Blaine ya pasaron varias meses desde que nos conocimos, y me gustas más de lo que pensé y no quiero que solo seamos amigos, o amigos con derechos, ni nada por el estilo pero sabes quiero que seamos algo mas si tu quieres claro, quieresserminovioblaineander son respondió kurt tan rápido como le fue posible pero dejo a un mas confundido Blaine quien no había entendido la ultima parte.

-perdóname kurt tu también me gustas pero me podrías repetir la ultima parte por que de verdad no te entendí pero ahora hazlo lento y respirando, ¿ok?

-ok dije ¿Qué si quieres ser mi NOVIO Blaine Anderson?

-claro que si kurt pensé que no me lo pedirías.

- entonces ya somos novios, dijo el castaño sonrojado pero con una sonrisa tan grande como una sandia partida.

Blaine no respondió porque simplemente se acerco a kurt y lo abrazo por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo, y entonces lo beso, fue un beso tierno suave, que respondió todas las dudas que tenia kurt.

Se separaron un poco solo para tocar la frente del otro, se miraron tranquilos y supieron que eso era lo que sintieron desde el momento en el que chocaron en aquel pasillo. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la camioneta de kurt de nuevo y cuando estuvieron adentro, kurt miro a Blaine y le dijo:

-Blaine sabes no sabía cómo decirte lo que sentía por ti y no sabía si me ibas a decir que si por eso te compre esto, estiro la mano y le entrego una pequeña bolsita verde.

-Kurt no debías comprarme nada.

-Pero lo hice por que sentí que tenía que hacerlo, ábrela.

Cuando la abrió cuidadosamente se sorprendió de ver un pequeño dije en forma de gorrión de color plata, sonrió y miro a kurt.

-¿te gusto?, porque si no puedo devolverlo y pedir….

No termino la frese porque Blaine lo beso sin decir nada más.

-Me encanto, es , es perfecto dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- por favor no llores lo compre por lo que me contaste y pensé que sería lindo tener algo así para ti.

- por favor espérame ¿sí?, dijo mientras sacaba la cadena que tenia puesta, se la quito para luego poner el dije que le había regalado kurt, junto con el otro se veían también ambos dijes juntos que parecían hecho el uno con el otro.

Luego se dio la vuelta y le dijo a kurt. – me lo pondrías por favor. Se voltio cuando sintió que kurt le había abrochado la cadena y lo beso de nuevo y así terminaron su cita


	9. Hora de la verdad

ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS UN POCO SUBIDAS DE TONO Y UN POCO DE MAL VOCABULARIO LEANLO POR QUE ES PARTE ESCENCIAL DE LA HISTORIA GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

Al día siguiente al despertar con una sonrisa más grande de lo que tenía cuando conoció a Blaine, y como era domingo no tendría que preocuparse demasiado así que bajo al comedor con su pijama color verde y plata. Ahí encontró a su padre y su hermano quienes ya estaban desayunando y que al verlo ambos se miraron y sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a llamar a las personas que tenían que ir.

-hijo hola bueno días, no tienes nada que hacer hoy ¿verdad?.

-No papá hoy no pensaba salir ¿Por qué?

-porque tengo que hablar contigo y me vas a escuchar muñequita.

-katya buenos días y puedo saber que tendrías tu que decirme y por favor que no sea nada que tenga que ver con él dijo señalando a su hermano gemelo.

-Kurt se que estas molesto con el pero te pido como tu padre que te esperes a que lleguen los demás y por favor lo escuches si yo lo hice tu también lo harás y te darás cuenta que estas equivocado.

-Hermanito por favor cachorrito escúchame aunque me odies por favor dejame explicarme de una vez y te juro que si después de escucharme no quieres volver a verme me mudare con katya y sus padres a los ángeles.

"pero cómo es posible que me diga que se va solo por no escucharlo" pensó kurt.

-bueno Alexander te escuchare pero ¿Quién mas va a venir?

-bueno pues las personas implicadas mis padres y tus amigas.

-esta bien voy a arreglarme, y sin esperar respuesta salió de comedor hacia su cuarto se vistió y bajo de nuevo, no supo cuanto tiempo, por que cuando se dirigió a la sala ya estaban todos ahí mirándose como esperando a que alguien dijera algo. Entonces mercedes fue quien rompió el silencio.

-kurtie sé que esto te va a doler mucho pero debes entender a tu hermano solo escúchalo no lo interrumpas porque si de por sí ya le costó contarnos a nosotros, contigo será peor así que solo escucha, Alexander cuéntale todo.

-muy bien y gracias a todos por estar aquí apoyándome aunque sé que no es fácil y por favor papá antes de que lo escuches de nuevo tranquilízate si porque no quiero que te pase algo malo ¿si?

- si hijo me calmare además ya me tome los medicamentos y espero volver a escuchar ahora con más calma hijo comienza a decirle a tu hermano porque estamos aquí ¿De acuerdo?

- si, claro a eso iba, y tu tritón por favor no me interrumpas ya se que después de lo que te diga tendrás demasiadas dudas y tal vez no entiendas pero necesito que lo sepas para que así, me puedas perdonar al final. Entonces mírame a los ojos hermanito por que se que nosotros todavía podemos lograr rescatarnos el uno al otro.

-Muy bien Alex te escuchare y no diré nada mientras hablas pero puedes comenzar ya, por favor. Dijo el otro castaño mirando a su hermano fijamente esperando la respuesta a la única pregunta que tenía hasta el momento ¿qué es lo que le paso a mi hermano para que tengan que estar todos aquí?

- entonces comienzo:

_**Bueno todo paso el día en el que a ti papá te llevaron al hospital recuerdo que tu tritón me llamaste porque tú eras el que estaba con mi padre y yo estaba en casa de katya, cuando me dijiste que a papá lo habían estado checando por un tiempo me dio miedo por ti, por él, por todo, no sabía si sentirme nervioso, culpable, o triste no sabía que hacer así que le conté a katya y le dije que tenía que ir al hospital ella se ofreció a llevarme en su auto pero yo le dije que no era necesario pues su casa está muy cerca del hospital y dije que podía y necesitaba caminar para poder reaccionar y pues a pesar de la hora no me importo y Salí de su casa solo y sin poner atención por donde caminaba, bueno en eso estaba dando la vuelta en una calle que no recuerdo como se llamaba tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no veía del todo bien, me sentía raro como si me hubieran golpeado y así pero bueno estaba caminado por esa calle cuando un tipo alto, castaño, con piel más o menos morena y ojos bueno los ojos se los vi negros por la oscuridad no lo se pero eran negros, se acerco a mi, diciendo que por que estaba tan solito.**_

_**-hey tu princesa ¿por que tan sola?**_

_**- déjeme pasar por favor.**_

_**-hey ¿Por qué tanta prisa, hermoso?**_

_**- ya le dije que me deje en paz. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos y empujándolo para que se alejara.**_

_**- mira zorrita, a mí nadie me empuja ¿ok? Qué te parece si ocupas tu boquita para otra cosa, o tus manos para ponerlas sobre mí.**_

_**-mira estúpido yo no soy una zorrita como acabas de decir por si no lo has notado a mi me van las chicas, maldito homófobo de mierda.**_

_**-ok mira cara de niña tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, dijo mientras sacaba un arma de su bolsillo y me apuntaba con ella, me tomo de las muñecas y me puso algo de metal alrededor de ellas no sabia que eran solo se que después de eso comenzó a tocarme y a besarme el cuello yo estaba atado y con ganas de quitármelo de encima pero en ese momento sentí un piquete en uno de mis brazos y me di cuenta de que el maldito me había inyectado algo para dejarme inconsciente o por lo menos eso creí ya que solo no sentía mi cuerpo no podía moverme solo sentía ganas de vomitar por lo que ese tipo me estaba haciendo, me estaba quitando la playera que tenia puesta en ese momento y me bajo el pantalón con mi ropa interior, luego…. **_

Alexander cerró los ojos para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que quería llorar, pero en eso sintió una mano en su hombro y otra en su otra mano cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que tanto katya como su padre estaban a sus lados dándole apoyo a que continuara no miro a kurt simplemente continuo.

_**Luego el tipo comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y sacarse su miembro ya erecto, me puso de rodillas me abrió la boca y me dijo que se la chupara cosa que no hice solo cerré mi boca lo más fuerte que pude, pero ese hombre logro abrirme la boca con su mano y me metió dos dedos para luego meter su miembro a la fuerza hasta mi garganta, intente morderlo pero no podía solo podía retener las ganas de vomitar cerré los ojos y lo deje que continuara y así estuvo un buen tiempo hasta que se corrió en mi boca, obviamente escupido lo que el idiota quería que tragara pero pues después me tiro y hizo que me sostuviera con mis manos, para comenzar a … penetrarme…. Fue horrible kurt me sentía débil inusualmente usado como si no valiera nada en ese momento me dolía hasta el alma pero solo me resistí a las ganas de llorar que me estaban comenzando a dar, intente por todos los medios moverme pero solo conseguía que el tipo me golpear sin dejar de violarme el maldito estuvo tocándome todo el tiempo , me gritaba que era su zorra que era su maldita prostituta y yo solo podía intentar no gritar, el maldito me violo y se vino dentro de mi después me golpeo hasta que se canso se subió los pantalones y me dijo:**_

_**- bueno zorrita espero que te haya gustado, se acerco de nuevo me miro me dio otro beso y me quito la cosa de metal que me puso en las manos se alejo y se fue.**_

_**Como puede después de mucho tiempo empecé a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, me levante y obviamente con sangre en todo mi cuerpo y en otras partes que no quiero mencionar, me acomode como pude la maldita ropa y regrese a casa de katya ella me abrió la puerta y grito cuando me vio, me metió a su casa le dije que si podía bañarme.**_

_**- claro que puedes xander pero dime que demonios te paso.**_

_**- me violaron contenta me violaron, grite sin pensar, un maldito bastardo me violo.**_

_**- pero tenemos que ir a la policía, debes denunciar al maldito asqueroso que te hizo esto.**_

_**- ¡NO! No vamos a hacer nada solo tu ayúdame a llegar al baño, si puedes me curas y luego veremos que hacemos si, pero no vamos a ir a la policía katya mi padre esta en el hospital tritón esta solo tengo que asegurarme que todo esta bien así que no vamos a llamar a la policía para darle más problemas a mi padre, la dije y sin más me gire hacia el baño, me duche y no sabes lo que me dolía mi cuerpo me talle hasta sacarme sangre pues me sentía sucio.**_

_**Después ella me ayudo a curarme todo el cuerpo, ya sabes, tapar con maquillaje los golpes, me tuvo que poner algunas vendas alrededor del trasero pues el maldito me rasguño toda esa zona ya limpio curado y más tranquilo me llevo al hospital donde ya todo estaba mejor mi papá a pesar de todo estaba bien aunque en coma y tu estabas llorando en mi hombro todo el día así que por eso no hice nada en ese momento, después pues katya me llevo a ver a un médico al que le pedimos que no dijera nada de la violación me checaron y me hicieron pruebas para ver si el tipo tenía alguna enfermedad que me pudiera contagiar y pues por suerte no fue así el tipo estaba limpio y después katya me llevo a un psicólogo pues ya también me hería cada vez que me tenía que bañar porque me seguía sintiendo sucio con ganas de hacer una locura y pues no tenia que ser asi fui a terapia por un tiwmpo sin que tu y papa se dieran cuanta hasta que un dia me las encontre a ellas en el hospital dijo señalando a santana y mercedes.**_

_**Cuando me vieron casi me matan por que pensaron que algo te habia pasado y pues tuve que decirles el porque estaba para ese entonces ese fue un gran avanze para mi y lo que me paso asi que me recomendaron que empezara a contarle a alguien mas despues fui a un grupo de ayuda a personas violadas y asi paso mucho tiempo hasta que mi psicologo me dijo que ya era hora que le dijera a mi familia y yo no queria te nia miedo a que me rechazaran,tenia miedo de que pensaran que yo lo provoque, me sentia culpable, me sentia mal conmigo mismo. **_

_**Pero katya me convencio de que no seria asi,entonces el dia que me decidi a hacerlo llegaste a casa con sebastian,asi que para no quitarte la felicidad de ese dia me contuve y preferi esperar un poco mas.**_

_**Pero mi error mas grande fue no darme cuenta de quien era tu novio, ovio al principio no lo reconoci pero el a mi si.**_

_**Un dia el vino a casa ni tu ni mi padre se encontraban, le abri la puerta y le dije que tu no estabas,pero el no dijo nada solome golpeo y me dijo que si me atrevia a dexir quien erabme iba a matar.**_

_**=mira zorrita espero y nobte atrevas a abrir la boca te mato**_

_**=hey que te pasa sebastian, quien diablos eres?**_

_**=soy alguien que no querras como enemigo,querras sabes zorrita te he hechado de menos sabes ningun otra loquita me ha hecho sentir lo que ese dia.**_

_**=tu , eres el maldito violador auqel que me hizo sentir asco por el acto sexual para siempre**_

_**=o no me digas eso si bien que te gusto**_

_**= pues no maldito me violaste y ahora que se quien eres espero que te alejes de mi hermano **_

_**=o que diablos por que crees que salgo con el, por que se perecia demasiado a ti sabes incluso pense que eras tu pero nunca me imagine que fueran gemelos y no te preocupes ambos me serviran**_

_**=te voy a denunciar maldiito pervertido te alejaras de mi famila sino te denunciare y me dare por satifecho cuando te vea tras las rejas.**_

_**=Antes que nada no puedes hacer eso por que por si no lo sabes mi padre es algo ssi como un señor con bastantes contactos y podria si quiero arruniar a tu familia en un abrir y cerrar ojos.**_

_**Luego de eso decidi que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada para no tener problemas,hermanito sabes que te quiero por eso me aleje de ustedes hasta que me entere de que estabss teniendo problemas con el por eso fui a su casa para decirle que te dejara en paz ya que tu no eraw para. El solo queria que le abrieras las piernas para luego botarte y tratarte peor que a mi,estaba en eso cuando me empezo a decir que entonces le diera aqueo que tu no le dabas y que solo asi te dejari en paz entonces solo para cuidarte accedi pero el maldito me drogo de nuevo y me volvio a intentar violar pro cuamdo estaba a punto de lograr su cometido llegaste tu y me salvaste la vida.**_

_Yo se que no entenderas todo y pensaras que estoy mintiendo pero porfavor cachorrito perdoname si._

_Esto dejo sin palabras a kurt quien no sabia como reacionar solo puedo regrresar a al cuarto de su hermako a esperar a que todos se fueran._


	10. Alison

Capitulo 10 Alison

_Esto dejo sin palabras a kurt quien no sabía como reaccionar solo puedo regresar a al cuarto de su hermano a esperar a que todos se fueran._

Alexander al ver la reacción de su hermano se acerco cuidadosamente a Katya la abrazo y sin despegarse le susurro al oído.

Katya amiga mía por favor ve a tu casa y trae a Alison por favor.

Alex amigo mío estas seguro, digo le acabas de lanzar a tu hermano una bomba y ahora quieres que sepa de Alison.

Si mira katya se que tal ves es pronto pero necesito que la conozcan, además ya no quiero vivir escondiendo a mi propia hija de mi padre y mi hermano.

Esta bien Alex, pero traeré a mis padres para que te ayuden a explicarle a tu padre y a tu hermano.

Si si hazlo por favor amiga me salvarías la vida

Entonces mientras ve y habla con kurt asi por lo menos sabras si tienes que ir preparando tus maletas y los papeles de la niña.

No, creo que kurt me diga que no quiere verme el es demasiado noble para hacerlo además solo le diré que me perdone le presentare a Su sobrina y luego ya veremos ok.

Ok pero regreso pronto no abras la boca hasta que llegue yo con esa hermosura y con mis padres ve y has que tu hermano te perdone.

Ok

Se alejo de su amiga y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla luego miro a su padre quien los miraba confundido y le dijo:

-papá subiré a tratar de hablar con kurt si no te molesta prefiero que no vayas.

-no hijo claro que no me molesta, ve y hazlo reaccionar por favor.

-claro papá tu espera aquí que aun no acaban las noticias.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y a pesar de ser su habitación toco un par de veces mientras abría la puerta poco a poco, respirando irregularmente pero esperando a que su hermanito le dijera algo miro hacia dentro y vio la imagen más tierna que podía ver en ese preciso instante, adentro estaba kurt abrazando su almohada sentado de piernas cruzas viendo una fotografía donde ambos de ocho años kurt estaba vestido como un pequeño Neptuno rey de los mares con una corona de color dorado en su cabeza y el estaba vestido de Hércules su personaje de los cuentos de Disney.

Era una tontería pero al ver a su hermano de esa manera lo hacía sentirse tan bien que incluso se pudo sentir perdonado desde ese mismo instante.

-Hey kurt podemos hablar.

-Alexander me podrías decir desde cuando tocas antes de entrar a tu habitación he Hércules.

-por dios tritón entonces ¿eso significa que estoy perdonado?

-mmm A ver Hércules no se qué pensar vale tu sabes lo que yo quería a Sebastián pero después de lo que me contaste solo no se qué pensar necesito tiempo hermanito enserio ¿te violo?

-Si kurt me violo y aun a pesar de eso preferí guardar silencio por ti no quería que te dañara como a mí por eso siempre te decía que la virginidad es algo de estar orgulloso y debes entregársela a alguien que de verdad sea digno de ser el primer en nuestra vida no te diré que me gusto lo que Sebastián pero mi hizo darme cuenta de que lo mas importante para mi es mi familia y tu sin hablarme de verdad me dolia que no quisieras escucharme pero ahora puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras.

- Alexander es que si nos hubieras dicho antes ese idiota estaría en prisión y nosotros te hubiéramos apoyado con todo lo que necesitaras tu lo sabias por que no me lo dijiste a mi por lo menos.

-por que tu eres más frágil que yo y no digas que no es cierto kurt eres mi gemelo y te conozco mejor que cualquiera además no solo es lo de la violación sino además hay otra cosa que aun no les he dicho y créeme tienes que escucharla para que sepas porque desaparecí por casi un año con katya y sus padres.

-tienes toda la razón no hubiera reaccionado nada bien pero pues a lo mejor y también debe dejar de subestimarme, sabes que no soy de porcelana cierto.

-si tritón pero entiéndeme esto te hubiera destrozado como a mi, pero ya mejor dejémoslo así y contéstame ¿quieres que me vaya?

-¡NO! Como diablos piensas eso Hércules, eres mi gemelo y no podría vivir sin ti además hay algo que tengo que contarte sabes aun no te puedo perdonar pero si podemos volver a ser como antes ¿cierto?

-ni tienes preguntar kurt seremos inseparables como siempre además tu lo dijiste somos gemelos, entonces te juro tenemos un lazo que no se romperá tan fácil y ¿Qué escondes hermanito?

- bueno nada malo, solo que yatengonovio.

-¿Qué?

-que ya tengo novio es súper lindo además muy guapo.

-encerio hermanito es genial aunque papá va querer asesinarlo a balazos cuando le digas, por mi no te preocupes te apoyare siempre pero eso si tienes que llamarlo dile que venga hoy.

-¿seguro? No crees que es muy pronto digo no llevábamos ni un dia de novios y ya lo estoy invitando a mi casa a conocer a mi hermano y mi padre y luego con katya y sus padres es difícil decirle que venga.

- kurt no pongas de pretexto el tiempo tu invítalo a ver que te dice además mi papa y yo tenemos unas cuantas amenazas que hacerle jeje

- ni te atrevas Alexander Teodoro hummel porque si lo asustas cuando apenas estoy empezando a salir con el te juro que me encargare que media cuidad de Ohio ósea todas las chicas con las que saliste sepan tu segundo nombre y sabes que lo hare.

- esta bien ni le dire nada pero de mi padre no prometo nada.

En ese preciso instante entro burt hummel quien al oir que sus hijos hablaban de el entro y pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que no voy a decir?

-¿Papá? Gritaron los castaños asustados y mirándose a los ojos.

-Nada papá solo que aquí mi hermoso hermano ya… no pudo seguir hablando pues kurt lo abrazo y le tapo la boca.

-Nada papi es que alex ya sabes siempre de bocón dijo esto dándole un pequeño pellizco a su gemelo

- Auch me dolio a veces pienso que lo de porcelana no es cierto mas bien pareces no se gato dijo sacándole la lengua volteo a ver a su padre quien los miraba con una sonrisa y como kurt no reaccionaba vio que tenia la oportunidad y no la dejo pasar solo grito fuertemente mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Papá kurt tiene novio

-date por muerto Teodoro. Dijo esto y salió corriendo atrás de su hermano quien solo corria por toda la casa escondiéndose.

Burt quien no habia dicho nada de lo que sus hijos habían peleado se quedo en el cuarto de Alexander esperando a que dejaran de correr por toda la cas eso les iba a valer muy pero muy cara asi que fue al armario de su hijo y saco algo que estaba en una caja que nadie excepto ellos tres habían visto por que era un poco vergonzoso para su chico luego se dirigió al cuarto de kurt y también se dirigió al armario de este y saco una pequeña caja color azul que tenia escrito no tocar.

Entonces se dirigió a la sala cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta " muy bien mientras más publico mejor" pensó el hombre quien había dejado las cosas de sus hijos encima de la mesa.

Se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con katya que llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y atrás de ella estaban los padres de la chica, pero lo que mas le extraño fue el pequeño bulto que llevaba la chica cubierto con una pequeña manta rosa.

-¡hey! katya de nuevo por aquí.

Si señor perdóneme pero le pude decir a alex que regrese por favor.

Claro pasen yo le aviso, buenas tardes señores. ¡Qué gusto tenerlos de nuevo por aquí.

No señor el gusto es nuestro, además habríamos venido antes solo que ya sabe como esta la fabrica.

Claro me imagino demasiado cansado e igual yo con lo del taller pero bueno a que debo su visita

Pues ya lo sabra, no sea impaciente por favor dígale a Alexander que estamos aquí.

Claro tomen asiento en la sala dejen busco a mis chicos.

Por supuesto nosotros lo esperamos.

Burt miro a katya Y sus padre dirigirse a la sala, pero se le hacía demasiado raro que estuvieran asi de misteriosos pues ellos nunca eran así al contrario eran de la gente más transparente que podía conocer, se dirigió al cuarto donde sabia que encontraría a sus hermosos gemelos.

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa intentando cenar cuando mis padres no me dejaban en paz con el asunto de la cita con kurt, desde ayer en la noche que llegue me tenían en pleno cuestionamiento de cómo me había ido, hasta que si ya éramos novios, que si ya me había besado.

Y no me molesta lo juro amo que mis padres me apoyen y todo pero a veces siento que se pasan un poco de metiches pero no me importa por que ahora kurt el chico mas lindo que he visto era ahora mi novio y claro como no me iban a molestar mis padres con eso si mi sonrisa era lo mas evidente desde que llegue el dia anterior, lo juro lo intente pero no pude, ok lo intentare de nuevo, cara seria, ok no puedo ejejje esto esta de locos y pensar que solo tenemos un dia de novios.

En eso estaba cuando sono mi celular y pensando que era mi novio lo agarre pero pronto me di cuenta que ni era una llamada ni era mi novio, si no que era jace.

Diablos! – bueno le contesto o no- ¡bueno!

Hey sexy como estas

Bien bien jace y tu

Bien pensando a donde llevarte en nuestra cita claro si no lo has olvidado.

"diablos la maldita cita como le digo que tengo novio, pero seria descortés dejarlo plantado ¿no? pero que hago digo si voy puede que kurt se enoje y si no voy puede que jace no me dirija la palabra de nuevo…."

No como crees no me había olvidado pero no me dijiste que seria hoy.

Ese es el chiste Blaine darte una sorpresa ya se preparate paso por ti a las 3 esta bien?

Claro aquí te espero " asi le puedo poner un alto y decirle que si quiere seamos solo amigos"

Bueno entonces nos vemos guapo.

Alexander había corrido hasta el cuarto que mucho antes ocupaba su madre y se escondió en el ropero esperando que su hermano no lo encontrara.

Pero como siempre kurt termino encontrándolo hacho bolita dentro del ropero de su madre se asomo y lo jalo sin que se diera cuenta y lo envolvió con una sabana blanca, lo empujo hasta la cama y lo acorralo sentándose sobre el.

Te lo advertí Teodoro, quien te crees para decirle a nuestro padre que tengo novio.

Lo siento vale cachorro pero es que era inevitable cuando me lo dijiste fue como volver a verte sonreír, fue lindo volvió mi hermanito.

Está bien solo porque tienes un poco de razón pero debes aprender tu lección. Dijo esto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su gemelo.

Ya basta niños- dijo burt entrando al cuarto de su difunta esposa- Además alex, katya llego y dice que tienes que ir ya.

¡esta bien papi! Voy solo dile a este animalejo que se quite de encima.

Kurt Elizabeth hummel quitate de encima del otro animalejo.

¡0ye! Dijeron los gemelos castaños al mismo tiempo.

Burt tan solo rio y se fue a la sala, detrás de el iban los hermanos pero Alexander estaba mas que nervioso, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Llegaron a la sala y entonces Alexander saludo a los padres de katya amablemente y luego se acerco a ver a katya.

Hey como esta?

Bien bien alex ya es tiempo.

Claro, claro.

¿Qué pasa hijo?

Papi, tritón tengo que decirles algo aun mas importante aparte de lo que ya les he dicho- dijo esto tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña que desde que llego Katya tenía cargando.

Como ya les dije Sebastián me violo y pues cuando me hice los análisis para descartar cualquier enfermedad todo salió positivo pero a los dos meses me comencé a poner realmente mal, tenia mareos, me agotaba por todo muy rápido entonces Katya me llevo al médico de su familia y me revisaron nuevamente pero encontraron algo muy raro en un chico, se supone que tendría que explicárselos mejor pero yo solo se que no me arrepiento de que mi decisión de esto haya sido la correcta.

Ok a ver hijo podrías ir directo al grano.

Si Hércules nos estas espantando.

Oh no es para que se asusten chicos dijo katya, miren les explicare Alex tiene un gen muy raro, este gen solo seda en casos muy pero muy raros el gen del embarazo masculino.

Perdóname katya no te entiendo- dijo kurt con cara de confusión.

Si mira kurt digamos que simplemente tu hermano puede quedar embarazado y eso fue lo que paso como Sebastián no utilizo condón cuando lo violo y tu hermano como no sabia esto pues quedo embarazado de Sebastián.

Si lo que dice Katya es verdad al principio me negaba a creerlo pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a notar cambios en mi cuerpo por eso fui al disque campamento que organizaron los padres de Katya para llevarme a una clínica especializada en Japón.

Si burt como sabrá tal vez el actuar a sus espaldas estuvo mal pero este chico es necio y pues nos convenció para que no dijéramos nada hasta ahora.

¡Alexander Teodoro hummel!

Si papi, no te enojes, es que no sabia que ibas a decir , o si me ibas a tratar como un…

Ni lo digas hijo mio no estoy enojado por eso eres mi hijo y has sido bendecido con ello pero si estoy algo molesto contigo.

¿pero porque? Padre no era mi intención.

Estoy molesto por que tengo una nieta y no la conozco como te atreves dejame conocerla.

AY TEODORO ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO Y AHORA SOY TIO DE UNA NIÑA A LA CUAL LE PONDRE COMPRAR ROPA POR DIOS UNA DIVA ALA CUAL TENDRE QUE ENTRENAR.

Hey tranquilo ahí kurtie espera a que crezca, por mientras quieren verla.

Claro que queremos conocerla.

Ok me hacen el chico mas feliz del mundo los dos ahora les presento a mi niña se llama Allison hummel.

Aww es… es… hermosa dijo kurt.

La niña de 2 meses de vida era una chica con piel de colr balnco igual que la de su padre y su tio pero sus ojos eran de distintos colores uno azul y otro verde.

Blaine le había dicho a sus padres que saldría pero no con kurt, si no con un amigo sus padres le dijeron que tuviera cuidado y que le hiciera saber a kurt lo de la cita por que si se enteraba por otra persona podría molestarse.

La cita no iba mal aunque Blaine sentía ganas de que terminara ya, apenas llevaban una película, un helado y el ya quería regresar a casa.

Cuando jace lo llevaba a su casa se detuvo y lo miro, cosa que le dio a Blaine la pauta para dejar las cosas en claro, con lo que no contaba era que jace le robara un beso antes siquiera de poder hablar, Blaine lo alejo y si no fuera por su fuerza de voluntad le hubiera dado una gran y muy merecida cachetada pero se detuvo.

Jace mira esto esta mal si, yo tengo novio y tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos.

No no Blaine no me hagas esto tu me gustas desde que te vi en el escenario.

Si lo se y te entiendo pero yo tengo novio y no quiero nada contigo solo amistad.

Pues no Blaine yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

Pues entonces lo siento hasta luego.

En casa de los hummel estaban todos reunidos por fin la familia completa con Alison incluida pues Katya después de explicarles todo a los hummel y de invitar a kurt y Alexander a su fiesta de cumpleaños se retiro con sus padres a casa para darles tiempo a la familia de hablar todo.

Y bien donde quedara mejor el cuarto de la beba.

Pues no se por el momento puedo decirle a katya que traiga su cuna y la ponemos en mi cuarto digo solo mientras crece ya luego vemos lo del cuarto si.

Esta bien hermanito pero también necesita ropa peluches, mamilas, pañales, todo lo que le pueda faltar.

Si kurt pero no es necesario pues tengo bastante en casa de katya.

Si pero yo soy su tio, además puedo utilizarlo como pretexto para volver a salir con Blaine y de paso invitarlo a la fiesta y que cene en casa para que los conozca a ustedes.

Me parece perfecto kurt quiero conocer a el chico creeme esta vez estoy preparado.

Ni lo intentes papá a pesar de todo por favor no lo asustes.

Claro como crees que yo haría eso.

Hey chicos Hola de nuevo solo quería preguntarles si quieren una escena como la delos primeros capítulos entre kurt y Blaine.


	11. Fiesta de Katya part1

Capitulo 11 la fiesta de katya

Ok chicos este capitulo esta dedicado a la creadora de Katya, osea a mi amiga anita que apenas fue su cumple entonces en la historia también será el cumple de katya espero y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo espero sus comentarios.

-Bien, vamos Blaine no creo que muerda o ¿sí?, espero que no solo es una salida de amigos claro que el único que sabe eso soy yo.

Ese mismo día Blaine se arreglaba para su cita con jace estaba nervioso porque sabía que Kurt se enojaría pero es que esa salida solo era para aclararle a jace que el ya tenía novio y además jace ni siquiera era del tipo que le gustaban a Blaine.

Por lo regular a el le gustaban chicos lindos, tiernos, sencillos, que se supieran vestir, elegantes pero no tanto, osea chicos como kurt , chicos delicados que necesitaran que los protegieran, chicos que se vieran débiles pero que eran fuertes por dentro, Ese era el tipo de chicos que le gustaban a Blaine y Jace era diferente el era el chico que te cuidan, que te protegen, era como el chico malo de la película que al final cambia por estar con su amor y eso al moreno no le gustaba no le gustaba verse débil solo el era mas fuerte y no le gustaba que le quisieran imponer las cosas y eso era lo que le diría a el otro moreno.

El timbre sonó y ahora si los nervios lo traicionaron no había nadie en su casa y el tendría que abrir directamente así que respiro profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, bajo despacio la escalera y paso por el pequeño vestíbulo y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y ahí estaba Jace arreglado como chico malo con chamarra de cuero, pantalones negros que también que le acentuaban por los lados correctos donde deberían y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación debajo de la chamarra solo llevaba una playera ajustada blanca, tenía el cabellos peinado y acomodado de lado lo que hacía que se viera súper sexy lo cual dejo sin palabras a Blaine.

-Hola sexy, ¿como estas?

-bi-bien jeje y tu que tal jace. "Si asi tratalo como amigo que no se de esperanzas." –eso pensó blaine

-genial ahora que te vuelvo a ver tan sexy y lindo pero que te parece si nos vamos la película empieza en poco tiempo. Se alejo un poco de la puerta y le estiro una mano para que Blaine la tomara pero el joven de rulos no lo hizo simplemente tomo su abrigo y sus llaves y luego salió pero guardando una distancia prudente.

- bueno entonces nos vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo.

- mi transporte será mejor, ya verás te va a encantar.

Y si el transporte de jace no era si no más que una hermosa motocicleta color negro con pequeños toques rosas.

-perdóname si te pregunto pero ¿porque tu moto tiene color rosa?.

- no te preocupes y pues tiene toques rosas porque es mi color favorito ya sé que tengo el estilo de chico malo y me deberían gustar mas otro tipos de colores pero mis padres me enseñaron a no seguir lo que dicta la sociedad ellos siempre me dicen que debo hacer todo lo que quiero sin lastimar a nadie mas.

Además su significado es:

Rosa es un color emocionalmente relajado e influye en los sentimientos convirtiéndolos en amables, suaves y profundos.

Nos hace sentir cariño, amor y protección. También nos aleja de la soledad y nos convierte en personas sensibles.

Así como el rojo refleja más la parte sexual, el rosa se asocia al amor altruista y verdadero.

Y después de eso ya saben la cita paso muy lento cine, helado un beso robado pero Blaine no dejaba de pensar en eso y decidió llamarle a kurt para decirle lo de la cita

(LLAMADA)

Hey kurt como te va cariño.

Hey Blaine muy bien y a ti

Pues veras novio mio tengo algo que contarte antes de que te enteres por alguien mas pero me gustaría decírtelo en mi casa puedes venir.

Claro hermoso, pero dime es algo malo?

Pues malo malo no pero ven por favor te veo en 15minutos ¿si?

Claro Blaine te veo en un rato

bueno te veo entonces en un rato un beso super grande. Y asi termino la llamada y bajo a la sala a ver un poco de televisión antes de que llegara kurt.

(fin de la llamada)

=0=

Kurt en su casa se arreglo y peino de nuevo en 5 minutos un tiempo record para cualquier persona como kurt que se tardaba alrededor de 40 minutos en tan solo peinarse y después de una breve vista en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el baño salió mandándole un beso a su reflejo y no es que fuera vanidoso simplemente que le gustaba cuidarse.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano pues era al único que le podía avisar que iba a salir pues su padre estaba en el taller, corrió a tocar cuando escucha dos suaves murmullos en la habitación, entre abrió la puerta para ver a su hermano cantándole a su hija nunca pensó que podía ver esa escena, y recordó cuando su madre les cantaba a ambos antes de irse a dormir también recordó que siempre compartió cuarto con su hermano hasta los 10 que fue cuando su madre murió después de pasar un buen tiempo en el hospital, ellos no podían estar separados pero su padre prefirió que fuera asi.

Entonces entro y se le unió a su hermano cantando el siguiente verso de la canción de cuna que bien se sabia que su madre había inventado y se las cantaba todas las noches e incluso la canto antes de morir en la cama del hospital.

_Esos tus ojitos ya se van cerrando,_

_Y recuerda que yo estaré en tu sueño,_

_Viviendo, corriendo, volando como un angelito,_

_Guiándote en un sendero que no tiene final._

Entonces Alexander se dio la vuelta y vio a kurt llorando al igual que el se miraron un segundo y cantaron el final juntos.

_Y si un dia no aparesco y te pierdes,_

_Solo recuerda cariño el camino,_

_Y Cuando lo encuentres me veras en tus recuerdos,_

_De nuevo soñando con ese sendero._

Kurt seguía llorando pero se acerco y le dio un beso a su hermano en la frente, para luego abrazarlo y decirle te amo hermanito y :

-Te perdono por que se que tu no fuiste el culpable de nada de lo que paso.

Eso dejo sin palabras Alexander quien lloraba recargado en el hombro de su hermano gemelo.

Se abrazaron un tiempo mas para luego separarse y que kurt le dijera que iba a salir a ver a su novio y que regresaría pronto e incluso que invitaría a Blaine a que cenara en su casa para que los conociera a ellos y a la hermosa sobrina.

Ya después de haberse limpiado las lágrimas y de salir más rápido de lo usual se dirigió a casa de su hermoso novio, llego a la hermosa casa de Blaine estaciono su camioneta en frente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, Blaine ya habia abierto, el menor se quedo quieto al verlo tan guapo y después fue Blaine quien se le hecho a los brazos llenándolo de besos, cosa que impresiono a kurt para dejarlo sin saber que hacer.

-Blaine ¡espera!, déjame respirar se comenzó a reír por la cara de vergüenza del otro chico.

-Lo siento kurt es que te tardaste y estas tan guapo.

-no te preocupes me sorprendiste eso es todo y aparte tengo algo importante que decirte.

Se acerco más a Blaine y le dijo en el oído tan cerca pero tan cerca que sintió su respiración en el cuello.

-te eche de menos. –cosa que a Blaine le sorprendió porque apenas no se habían visto una cuantas horas.

-mm yo igual- Blaine no sabía que decir pues kurt le estaba diciendo que lo extraño cuando él estaba saliendo con otro.

-amm y me vas a invitar pasar por que créeme que me estoy mojando y no quiero que se arruinen mis botas favoritas.

Blaine vio sobre su hombro pues lo seguía abrazando que estaba comenzando a llover un poco mas fuerte y apenado lo solto, le tomo la mano para hacerlo entrar y lo dirigió al sillón.

-esperame aquí te voy a traer una toalla y un chocolate caliente.

Cuando Blaine subió la escalera para traerle la toalla empezó a pasear por toda la sala viendo todas las fotografías de Blaine u su familia cuando encontró una que le llamo la atención. Era una fotografía de Blaine cuando era un bebe recién nacido y que lo estaban sacando de la tina desnudo porque sus padres lo habían terminado de bañar.

Estaba tan entretenido viendo la foto cuando siguió caminando con la foto en la mano y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la había agarrado.

Cuando escucho a Blaine se dio la vuelta y este le pregunto.

-¿Qué estas viendo kurt?.

-uma uma poto. –tartamudeo el castaño

-¿Qué?- entonces vio que kurt tenia una foto en la mano y le dijo

¡a! una foto ¿y que foto estas viendo?

Kurt le enseño la foto y Blaine inmediatamente fue corriendo a donde estaba kurt para intentar quitarle la foto, Blaine estuvo correteando por toda la casa a su novio intentando quitarle la foto cuando logro alcanzarlo empezaron a forcejear por la foto y fue asi cuando kurt cayo al sillón lo que Blaine aprovecho para subirse encima de el.

Cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle la foto kurt lo jalo haciendo que quedaran muy, muy cerca y entonces lo beso y fue un beso largo pero suave que hizo estremecer a Blaine y ya cuando lograron separarse (con mucha dificultad) fue cuando kurt hablo:

-¿me enseñarías cuanto has crecido?

-que te parece si lo dejamos para luego porque mis padres están a punto de llegar.

- pero no vamos a hacer nada malo, Aun. Dijo el chico castaño mirando a Blaine sonrojado.

-ah bueno que tal si hablamos pues para eso te hice venir tengo que contarte algo importante espero y no te enfades.

-mmm esta bien pero dime que pasa por que piensas que me enojare contigo.

- bueno es que jace me invito a salir el dia que tu te fuiste y ayer me dijo que fuera con el al cine asi que fui con el.

-Blaine esta bien no me molesta mientras tu no me hayas traicionado.

- mm no kurt yo no haría eso nunca solo que el fue el que me beso pero te juro que yo le dije que tenia novio y que el y yo solo podíamos ser amigos, Nada mas ¿me crees?

- si tu me dices que el fue el que te beso por mi no hay problema mientras no le hayas respondido el beso esta bien.

-kurt claro que no le respondi el beso te quiero a ti y nada mas.

-esta bien entonces no se diga mas y vámonos.

Blaine se quedo confundido, pues no sabia que queria decir kurt.

-si Blaine Anderson vámonos ahora tu conocerás a mi padre, a mi hermano y a mi nueva sobrina.

-mm perdón kurt pero tu hermano ¿no era soltero?

-larga historia pero mira te lo explico rápido, mi hermano puede quedar embarazado, lo violaron y resulta que el violador fue mi ex novio Sebastián y mi hermano al no saber pues quedo embarazado y ahora tiene una hermosa niña llamada Allison.

- aa tu hermano ¿tiene el gen del embarazo?, perdón que pregunte asi pero es que bueno nunca he conocido a otro chico que lo tenga.

El comentario de Blaine dejo a kurt en silencio pues los padres de su amiga le dijeron que era muy raro y el hablaba de eso como si nada

-mm Blaine tu como sabes de eso a mi me dijeron que es muy raro por eso casi nadie sabe de que existe pero tu lo dices como si fuera común y que es eso de que no conoces a alguien igual.

-mmm, kurt si te digo un secreto me prometes que no diras nada.

- Blaine Anderson ¿de que hablas?

-mm es que hace un tiempo me fui a hacer unos análisis, bueno fue cuando estuve en terapia y pues en ese tiempo me sentía muy mal y comencé a sentir dolores muy fuertes en el vientre y pues descubrieron que era un gen muy raro y pues que podía quedar embarazado, pues dicen que solo 2 de cada 100 hombre que nacen pueden tener este gen.

-¡a! –kurt se quedo sin palabras al oir eso pues no podía creer lo que habia escuchado.

Su hermano y su novio podían tener quedar embarazados ambos hombres era algo que no podía creer


	12. la fiesta de katya parte 2

La fiesta de katya parte 2

Decir que Blaine se sentía nervioso era poco, ya que no entendía por qué kurt quería que conociera s u padre y a su hermano esta Blaine kurt ya conocía a sus padres pero era diferente, y no es que quisiera decir que kurt era como una princesa pero es que por lo que el castaño le decía su padre era un poco digamos inflexible en cuanto novios de el se refería, lo cuidaba más que a su hermano y todo por lo que le había hecho Sebastián a el y a su hermano pues kurt le había platicado en el camino toda la historia se sintió raro cuando pensó en por qué alguien haría eso, además kurt habia evitado el tema de que el también podía embarazarse desde que salieron de su casa y no entendía por que sabia que era raro ,

Tal vez y era eso desde ahora kurt lo veria como un bicho raro y lo dejaría terminaría con el por que el era algo asi como un fenómeno aunque para el no era eso al contrario el quería una familia y si el podía tener a sus propios hijos era lo mejor de todo siempre le alegro poder quedar embarazado eso lo ha tenido distraído pues no se habia dado cuenta de que kurt ya estaba estacionando su camioneta, apagando su radio y hablándole.

- Hey Blaine ¿estas bien?

-Claro kurt es que has evitado hablar sobre lo de que puedo quedar embarazado y la verdad no dejo de inventarme historias del por que lo has hecho.

-mmm mira Blaine yo no se que pensar vale hoy entere que tu puedes quedar embarazado al igual que mi hermano gemelo siendo que ambos son hombres pero no lo evito solo que no se que decir al respecto digo es confuso para mi pero aun asi quiero salir contigo ok

-Si esta bien yo se que es un poco confuso pero no sabes para mi fue lo mejor del mundo, yo siempre he querido tener hijos y pues si puedo hacerlo yo mismo sin tener que adoptar o rentar un vientre es lo mejor del mundo, aparte siempre he querido que mi hijo tuviera mi sangre.

-yo también quiero tener un hijo pero como siempre me di cuenta que los hombres no podían quedar embarazados pues ya tuve la idea de adoptar y es algo muy raro escuchar que 2 personas que yo quiero y que son hombres pueden quedar embarazados.

-te entiendo si es algo muy complicado de entender a mi incluso cuando me lo dijeron me quede muy impresionado incluso me desmaye pero ya poco a poco empece a tener en cuenta eso y cada vez que lo pensaba me alegraba y mucho.

Kurt iba a hablar y fue cuando salió Alexander con alison en brazos y llorando.

-se están tardando mucho no prefieren meterse a la casa porque hace frio y papa esta muy impaciente esta preguntando por ustedes.

Dijo señalando a ambos chicos que estaban viéndose fijamente. Blaine y kurt siguieron a Alexander dentro de la casa y ahí los estaba esperando el padre de kurt quien miraba fijamente a Blaine lo cual intimido al pelinegro.

-vengan a sentarse que ya esta lista la comida. –dijo sin quitarle la vista a Blaine.

Fue cuando kurt le jalo de la mano hacia su padre y lo puso enfrente de su padre para que se lo presentara.

-papa te quiero presentar a Blaine mi novio, Blaine el es mi padre.- Blaine se puso nervioso por lo cual al querer presentarse empezó a tartamudear.

- ho-ho-hola señor –humm- hummel.

-oye kurt tu novio es tartamudo o esta un poco nervioso. Dijo el mayor de los hummel que al ver al pobre Blaine que lo miraba como esperando un poco de ayuda se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-tranquilo chico no muerdo muy fuerte, ok no es cierto me llamo burt soy el orgulloso padre de estos dos locos que tengo por hijos y el afortunado abuelo de aquella hermosa princesa que esta halla- dijo señalando a Alison quien dormía en los brazos de su padre.

Kurt miro a su novio y decidió que mejor seguía con las presentaciones antes de que al chico de rulos le diera un infarto o algo.

-mira Blaine este es mi hermano gemelo Alexander hummel y esa pequeña es su hija Alison.

Blaine voltio para ver al gemelo de su novio y se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que eran demasiado iguales por lo menos físicamente ya que ambos eran idénticos solo tenían el color de ojos pues ambos tenían un color gris pero con toques de azul y verde.

-mucho gusto kurt me conto sobre ti, es genial conocerte por fin dijo el otro chico castaño.

-igualmente Alexander es un gusto conocerte y saber que no soy el único con el gen del embarazo por Ohio, kurt me conto todo y creo que debe ser genial estar embarazado y sentir que algo crece dentro de ti.- dijo el chico pelinegro dejando mudos a los otros dos hummel.

Alexander y su padre miraron fijamente a kurt como diciéndole ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿le dijiste todo? Y entendimos bien ¿el también puede quedar embarazado?

-bueno, bueno dejemos esta conversación para después mejor ay que disfrutar de una rica cena que hizo mi padre

La cena termino después de unas horas al estar hablando de todo, luego se dirigieron a la sala donde se sentaron a platicar un poco más.

-Blaine disculpa si te pregunto esto pero es que realmente me muero de ganas de saber, tu dijiste ¿Qué también puedes quedar embarazado?-pregunto Alexander quien se moría de ganas de saber la respuesta.

-OH si perdón realmente no suelo enojarme por eso digo es común y no es que vaya diciéndolo por ahí así como así pero cuando kurt me dijo que tu tenias el gen del embarazo me sentí súper genial de saberlo y si la respuesta es que si puedo quedar embarazado hace unos meses lo descubrieron unos médicos por unos dolores en lo que es la parte donde está el vientre y pues al ver que con nada se me quitaron llamaron a algún médico especializado para que me revisara y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta.

-O eso debe de ser horrible a mi me dijeron que todos esos síntomas son diferentes en cada uno y ´pues yo solo solía estar de mal humor en unos días pero luego se me pasaba o me daba por comer mas y así es genial poder platicar con alguien así de normal.

-lo se realmente es genial conocerte y pues no sabes todas las dudas que tengo pero creo que platicamos después de eso vale.

-chicos no es por interrumpir su hermosa platica pero quería preguntarles que si van a ir a la fiesta del cumpleaños de katya digo porque los invito y no dudo que haya invitado a todo el club glee.

-¿katya?, ¿Quién es ella? pregunto el moreno.

-ah es cierto con todo se me había olvidado mira katya es una amiga de nosotros quien también estaba en el glee club pero se graduó el año pasado. Y pues mañana es su fiesta de cumpleaños y créeme será genial bueno casi siempre son geniales, te iba a invitar pero mi padre se me adelanto contesto kurt.

-También es mi mejor amiga y quien me apoyo en todo lo de mi embarazo. Y como dice kurt sus fiesta siempre deslumbran créeme cantaras hasta que la voz se te acabe.

-mm me encantaría ir pero tengo que ver si me dejan pero conociendo a mis padres y como saben que kurt es mi novio me dejaran ir.

- ok entonces paso por ti a eso de las 6:00 pm esta bien.

- si no hay problema por lo mientras me retiro por que es tarde y gracias a kurt no le pude avisar a mis padres pero deben saber que estoy aquí ejej, mucho gusto señor hummel y un placer Alexander espero volver a verte.

-Claro nos veremos mañana ahora que papá sabe lo de su nieta ya tengo quien la cuide ejejje

- tampoco abuses Alexander que tendrás que volver antes que kurt ya que eres el único con una hija y pues tienes que estar un poco más de tiempo con ella dijo el mayor de los hummel.

- Lo siento señor y Alexander pero es hora de que me vaya y me quería despedir de ustedes fue un placer conocerlos- dijo Blaine quien tras la cena ya se había calmado un poco y podía hablar con claridad.

-claro Blaine y dime burt con eso de señor me siento más viejo de lo que soy.

-bueno entonces Burt espero volver a verlo pronto hasta luego dijo ahora el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa de los hummel.

Luego de eso Blaine se despidió de kurt con beso suave pero desafiante cuando habían salido de la casa del castaño se despidió y se dirijo a su casa caminando ya que con las prisas no había traído su coche.

Ooo000ooo000oo

Al día siguiente cuando despertó Blaine se sentía bien como si hubiera renacido y mira que si tenía que sentirse así pues no todos salen vivos tras ser presentados con los padres de su novio y el salió victorioso además él y kurt estuvieron a punto de tener su primera vez si no fuera porque él no se sentía preparado y había sabido frenar a kurt estaba seguro de que no resistiría la tentación.

Pero en fin estaba alistándose para bajar a desayunar cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo reviso y vio que no conocía el numero y por lo consiguiente no contesto pero a los 5 minutos volvió a sonar y decidió ignorarlo, bajo a desayunar con sus padres y les conto el por qué había llegado tarde y les dijo de su ahora ya oficial relación con kurt.

-Papá, Mamá tengo que decirles que kurt es mi novio dijo. el chico mas emocionado de lo que quería aparentar que estaba.

-muy bien Blaine me da gusto kurt es un chico genial te sabrá valorar y tú debes cuidarlo he- dijo el padre de Blaine mirándolo seriamente.

-Además hijo debes cuidarte y recordar que tienes que usar condón siempre ya sé que te incomoda esto pero en tu condición no se, me siento obligada a decírtelo y te quiero yo también – dijo la mamá de Blaine con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después de desayunar le pidió permiso a sus padres para ir a la fiesta a la que lo había invitado kurt la noche anterior. Y como había predicho sus padres lo dejaron ir diciéndole que si kurt iría lo dejarían no entendía cómo pero sus padres pensaban que con kurt estaba protegido.

Después de eso subió a su cuarto a jugar un poco con su Xbox y a escuchar un poco de música cosas que no hacía bastante no solo por la depresión si no porque a veces el mismo se presionaba bastante pero en fin se paso la tarde en su cuarto y su celular no dejaba de sonar cada 20 minutos decidió ignorarlo pensando que quien llamaría se cansaría pronto y así pareció hasta las 5:30pm que le llego un mensaje cuando él estaba bañándose por lo que solo alcanzo a oír el tono especial que tenia para cuando le mandaban un mensaje, al terminar de bañarse se arreglo con una pequeña camisa verde de manga corta con las líneas de los botones y los ojales de color negro la cual combino con unos jeans blancos y zapatos negros algo elegante pero casual. A las 5: 50 el ya estaba listo y entonces reviso el mensaje que le había llegado y cuando leyó el contenido se espanto:

S:

_Aléjate de kurt maldito, o si no pagaras las consecuencias _

No sabía que decir ni que hacer el sabía que kurt nunca le haría una broma de esas así que decidió que era mejor enseñarle el mensaje a sus padres ellos sabrían que hacer además le dirían cómo comportarse ante esto pues aun estaba en terapia ahora solo iba una vez cada tres meses pero no sabía cómo manejar esto, les dijo a sus padres y ellos le dijeron que no se preocuparan que contactarían a su tío quien era jefe de policía y le avisarían y luego ya verían que hacer.

Kurt paso por el a las 6:00pm en punto, el pelinegro lo recibió con un beso en los labios lo hizo pasar un momento, en el cual presento a kurt como su novio.

Iban en camino cuando kurt se detuvo y lo miro:

- Blaine ¿Qué te pasa? ,pareces tenso

-Ammm bueno kurt esto me llego media hora antes de que llegaras- dijo extendiéndole el celular con el mensaje al castaño quien no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-mira Blaine yo se quien lo mando pero se supone que estaba fuera del país después de romper se mudo y no supe que paso con el dejemoslo así vale.

Blaine no supo que decir, no supo si seguir hablando del tema pero sabia que si seguía kurt se iba a enojar asi que decidió dejar el tema también.

Cuando llegaron a casa de katya vieron que había muchos carros estacionados afuera y Blaine detuvo la mirada en una moto rosa y supo que ahí estaba jace y aunque quiso disimular su enfado no pudo porque kurt se dio cuenta y también detuvo la mirada en la moto rosa y no supo de quien era asi que para sacarse de la duda le pregunto.

-¿sabes de quién es esa moto?

-la verdad si es de Jace y lo se porque el otro día me subí en ella por lo de cita.

-¡a!.kurt quiso disimular su enojo pero no lo logro porque Blaine se dio cuenta inmediatamente y se empezó a reír por la cara que había puesto kurt.

-no me digas que estas celoso de Jace, kurt eso no es posible yo te conte lo que paso y que solo te quiero a ti. Dijo el pelinegro entre carcajadas

-pues aunque te rías Blaine Anderson eres mi novio y me van a dar celos de todos los tipos que si quiera te miren. Dijo kurt con cara de pocos amigos.

Blaine se acerco mucho al castaño y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso.

¡oigan ustedes 2 sepárense! Porque mejor no se esperan otro tiempo todos los invitados están dentro y yo estoy esperando que dos chicos entren a saludarme y felicitarme asi que ahora les pido que me sigan por aquí. Kurt y Blaine siguieron a katya dentro de la casa y vieron que todos ya habían llegado y que los únicos que faltaban eran ellos.

Blaine percibió que alguien lo observaba y aunque en ese momento no le llamo mucho la atención siguió su conversación con kurt.

-bueno amigos es hora de divertirnos empecemos primero escuchando la voz de un dulce chico y su novio que no se su nombre.

-perdon katya se me olvido presentarte a Blaine mi novio, Blaine ella es katya amiga de mi hermano Alexander y mi amiga. Dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba katya y agarrando de la mano a Blaine para que fueran al escenario donde estaba katya. Kurt le dijo al dj que canción poner y empezó a sonar la música.

Katya empezó a bajarse del escenario y empezó a aplaudir y todos los presentes el siguieron

Me escuchas,  
te estoy hablando  
a través del agua, a través del profundo océano azul  
debajo del cielo abierto, oh mi, bebé que estoy intentando

Empezó a cantar Blaine con una voz que hizo que todos le pusieran atención

a muchacho te escucho  
en mis sueños,  
siento su susurro a través del mar  
te mantengo conmigo en mi corazón  
tu lo haces mas facil  
cuando la vida se pone dura

siguió kurt con su voz un poco mas suave que la de Blaine. Asi siguieron cantando mirándose a los ojos que hizo que con el final todos se quedaron callados por lo bien que cantaron y a punto de llorar por la gran emoción de oírlos cantar, cuando la canción acabo todos le aplaudieron.

-que gran canción para dos chicos que se quieren enamorarse asi de tu mejor amigo eso si que es bien romántico. Dijo katya acercándose al escenario con otro micrófono.

Cuando se bajaron del escenario kurt y Blaine todos los felicitaron y esperaban a ver quien era el siguiente elegido para cantar pues sabían de sobra que nadie se iba sin tocar el escenario al menos por una vez, katya saco algo con forma de linterna y en la pared apareció una ruleta con distintas canciones, la dinámica era fácil esperabas que la ruleta se detuviera veías que canción tocaba y el primero en llegar al escenario la cantaba siendo calificado y al final quien mejor calificación tuviera ganaba algo nunca se sabía que por que según katya lo hacía más divertido.

La primera canción en ser elegida fue Like a virgin que por casualidad era la favorita de Alexander entonces después de unos empujones llego como felino al escenario habiendo rasguñado a alguien por el camino, tomo el micrófono y comenzó.

I made it through the wilderness  
somehow i made it through  
didn't know how lost i was  
until i found you  
i was beat incomplete  
i'd been had, i was sad and blue  
but you made me feel  
yeah, you made me feel  
shiny and new

Canto Alexander con su voz igual de suave que la de su gemelo y bailando sensualmente cosa que alentó a todos a bailar.

ike a virgin  
touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
when your heart beats (after first time, "with your heartbeat")  
next to mine  
gonna give you all my love, boy  
my fear is fading fast  
been saving it all for you'cause only love can last  
you're so fine and you're mine  
make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
oh your love thawed out  
yeah, your love thawed out  
what was scared and cold

Alexander giraba las caderas casi con insinuacion lo cual llamo la atencion de un chico amigo de katya el chico era castaño, Delgado, alto, y piel Morena.

Desde ese momento Alexander se bajo del escenario aun con el micrófono en mano y le bailo al chico la ultima parte de la canción.

Después de eso todos estaban esperando su turno de nuevo la ruleta apareció en la pared quedando en una canción coreana que todos sabían que la única que la podía cantar era la misma festejada.

Alexander aun a lado del chico rubio le paso magistralmente el micrófono a su amiga quien no se hizo del rogar y espero a que la música comenzara

Bring the boys out  
Yeah  
You know  
Bring the boys out  
We bring the boys out (2)  
Yeah  
Bring the boys out

Y katya empezo a cantar a todos le apraudieron escuchando como cantaba y auque no lo entendendian la letra ellos bailaban y les gustaba el baile.

Geobi naseo sijakjocha an hae bwatdamyeon  
Geudaen tudeoldaeji mara jom!  
(Just bring the boys out)  
Jujeohamyeon gihoeneun modu neoreul bikyeoga  
Gaseum pyeogo nawa bwara jom!  
(Bring the boys out)  
'Cause the girls bring the boys out  
Girls bring the boys out (3)

Termino la cancion y todos le aplaudieron a katya. Ella apunto de nuevo a la pared y salió una nueva canción llamadaa que no le cuentas, en cuanto se vio el nombre un chico pelinegro quien no habia dejado de ver a Blaine se adelanto y le quito el micrófono a Katya y comenzó a cantar.

A que no le cuentas  
cuando estas callado que es porque me piensas,  
A que no le cuentas  
que te pones triste cuando a mi me dejas,  
A que no le cuentas  
que si llegas tarde vienes de dejarme,  
a que no le dices que ella no es tu dueña  
ni esta en tu conciencia...

Jace miraba a Blaine sin disimular un poco, pensando que con esa canción podría hacer que kurt se enojara con el chico pelinegro por no decirle lo de la cita.

A que no le cuentas de una vez por todas lo  
que estas viviendo,  
dile que eres mio,  
que tú perteneces  
a mi corazón.  
A que no le cuentas  
a que no te animas  
pase lo que pase  
que ya no soportas tener que dejarme  
porque soy tu amante.

Blaine miraba a jace sin entender a que iba la canción pues el ya había hablado con kurt y además le dejo en claro que el solo quería a kurt.

Al terminar de cantar el castaño irradiaba rabia por el atrevimiento del chico moreno pero no se dejo se subió al escenario quedando a escasos centímetros de Jace tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar una respuesta a su canción.

Cada camino que piso, me lleva hacia el  
Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, te olvida después  
Entre las cosas que hago, y las que digo  
Va siempre conmigo, es mi sombra fiel.

No es ningun juego de niños, estar como estoy  
No como, no duermo, no vivo, pensando en su amor  
Siempre crei que los celos, eran un cuento  
y son el infierno, que arde sin control.

Decir que kurt estaba enojado era poco casi quería matar a jace en el escenario pero el no era de golpes al contrario el lo humillaría pero con una canción y eso hacia por cada palabra que decía jace daba un paso hacia atrás, luego kurt señalo a Blaine para luego ver a los ojos de jace y cantarle la siguiente parte.

Mio, ese hombre es mio,  
A medias pero mio, mio, mio.  
Para siempre mio,  
Ni te le acerques es mio.  
Con otra pero mio, mio, mio.  
Ese hombre es mio.

Cantaba kurt haciendo retroceder a jace quien en un descuido termino en el suelo por haber tropezado con un cable eso hizo que kurt riera por dentro y continuara la canción.

Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar  
Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar  
La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas  
Va matando sueños, en tu corazón.

Se que sería feliz  
Si un día por fin, el me eligiera a mi...

Kurt termino de cantar dejándole clarísimo a Jace que no se acercara a Blaine porque era capaz de mas que solo tirarlo.

Bajo del escenario con los ojos sorprendidos de todos los de la fiesta sobre el, se dirigió a donde estaba su novio y lo beso aun con Jace mirándolo. Blaine quien estaba sorprendido respondió al beso sin siquiera preocuparse por Jace.

Mientras los chicos se besaban las luces se apagaron misteriosamente, y de repente todos los reflectores se quedaron apuntando al escenario donde había alguien parado con el micrófono en las manos.


	13. el pasado regresa

El pasado regresa

o-o-o-=O=O=O=OO=O

Un año antes

Kurt y su prima Britany estaban en la puerta de William Mckinley high school era el primer dia en el colegio para la pequeña rubia ya que se había mudado una semana antes por asuntos de trabajo de su padre quien había sido ascendido y enviado para manejar una de las empresas en la cuidad de Ohio, Britany y su familia vivían en México y por esa razón había tenido que aprender hablar ingles además que tenia que vivir en casa de su primo Kurt hasta que su padre pudiera comprar una casa donde vivir, ella estaba nerviosa y eso se notaba temblando miro a su primo y le dijo:

-No se primo que tal ¿que no le caigo bien a los demás? -le dijo la rubia a su primo quienes estaban enfrente de la puerta del director.

-No te preocupes "Rumpelteazer" todo va a estar bien aparte yo te estaré ayudando en todo tus problemas -le dijo el castaño haciendo que Britany recordara cuando de pequeños les decían así. -bueno "Mungojerrie" está bien me apoyare en ti en esta etapa de mi vida- haciendo sonrojar al castaño por el apodo que tenia tiempo de no escuchar. Kurt toco una vez la puerta de la oficina del director, esperaron a que el director les respondiera con un ADELANTE. -Buenos días señor director le quiero presentar a mi prima Britany Sumer y es nueva en Ohio y viene a inscribirse. -Buenos días señor director mi nombre es Britany Sumer y es un placer conocerlo.-dijo Britany ya con un poco de confianza. -Buenos días señor Hummel y Señorita Sumer es un placer conocerla y que buena noticia que quiera inscribirse en esta hermosa y honorable institución Vera que no se arrepentirá de su decisión. Lo único que tiene que hacer es traerme los requisitos necesarios en esta hoja están escritos- le dijo el director a la rubia entregándole la hoja. Para buena suerte de Britany su primo kurt ya le había dicho que era lo que tenia que llevar y así los había preparado un día antes de ir y ya los tenia listos para entregárselos al director. -No se preocupe aquí los tengo todos-dijo sacando de su bolso un folder de color rosa con un unicornio al frente y entregándoselo al director quien solo sonrió al ver la presentación del folder de Britany. -bueno lo último que tiene que hacer es pasar con mi secretaria quien hará valida la inscripción y le entregara un horario con sus respectivas clases. Y Usted señor Hummel me puede hacer el favor de enseñarle la escuela a su prima y los grupos para ver si quiere inscribirse a uno que estoy seguro que la llevara primero al coro por por favor enséñele los demás. -Claro será un placer señor director y no se preocupe procurare enseñarle todos los grupos y demás cosas y al último el coro y si me permite nos retiramos que esta escuela es una pequeña selva a esta hora. Salieron de la oficina del director y Britany suspiro aliviada de pasar eso. -Ya lo ves te lo dije ahora lo mejor a conocer a los chicos del coro jeje hasta creo el director que voy a dejar que te unas a otro club—dijo el castaño cuando caminaban hacia la oficina de la secretaria y en lo que Britany estaba viendo lo de su horario kurt alcanzo a ver a su ahora novio Sebastián corrió a saludarlo pero cuando grito el chico ya había entrado a un salón y regreso algo decepcionado pues no había podido hablar con él desde el fin de semana camino y vio a Britany fuera de la dirección buscándolo y cuando lo vio sonrió aliviada por qué pensaba que se perdería sin el. -Perdona prima pero tenía que saludar a mi novio no lo he visto y a sabrás como lo extraño-dijo el castaño dejando a la rubia en shock pues no sabia que kurt era gay y mucho menos que tuviera novio ella pensaba que kurt era hetero. -Perdóname kurt pero ¿eres g—gas—gay?—dijo la chica apenada por su pregunta porque pensaba que era muy indiscreta. -Si prima soy gay y ya vez como ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos que fue hace seis enormes y aburridos años. Kurt le conto todo lo que había hecho en esos seis años y también como había conocido a Sebastián el chico más extraordinario que hacia latir su corazón cada vez que lo veía según el romántico de kurt. -Y así fue prima ese día estuvo de locos y todo por unos zapatos y la semana pasada me pidió ser su novio oficialmente. -Hay primo que alegría jamás pensé que fueras gay y mucho menos con novio pero no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti. Kurt veía como su prima esa niña que había conocido hace seis años ya era una chica excepcional y única y había cambiado muchísimo y pensaba que era una joven hermosa rubia inteligente y tierna y aunque él no fuera hetero y las mujeres no le atrajeran veía a su prima como la mujer más bella que había tenido el placer de conocer y por eso se prometió cuidarla a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus amigas.

Después de pensar eso vio a una chica latina caminando hacia ellos y supo que era su amiga Santana López.

-hay porcelana ¿que no piensas entrar a clases? , el profesor te puede reportar además es el jefe del coro necesito que entres de una vez.

-Ya voy santana- dijo el castaño mirando como su prima parecía que había visto a un ángel pues no le quitaba la vista de encima a santana y la morena hacia lo mismo con la rubia.

-vamos primo que nos toca la misma clase porque somos del mismo curso y la misma edad aunque yo haya entrado un poco retrasada.

Se dirigieron al salón y le pidieron al maestro que saliera.

-Buenos días chicos ¿que necesitan?- dijo el maestro viendo a ambos chicos.

-Buenos días señor Schuester solo quería presentarle a mi prima Britany Sumer quien es nueva en la escuela y su nueva alumna.

-Bienvenida señorita Sumer es un placer conocerla y ser su profesor de español.-dijo el profesor saludando a Britany.

-buenos días profesor un placer conocerlo- dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su guapísimo profesor.

-Bueno chicos pasen que ya es tarde y la clase debe comenzar.

El profesor paso y detrás de el entraron kurt y Britany, el profesor pidió silencio.

-A ver silencio por favor alumnos, les quiero presentar a la Señorita Sumer quien es nueva y esta integrándose a esta clase por favor sean amables y recíbanla con cariño. Veamos donde te puedes sentar- dijo el profesor buscando un lugar entre todos los demás y vio que santana era la única que no tenia compañero.

-vamos señorita Sumer siéntese con la Señorita López.

La clase comenzó y Britany noto que santana no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se sintió un poco incomoda al estar siendo observada por la latina, la clase transcurrió lenta y mas para la rubia quien no había dejado de ser observada por santana. Cuando termino la clase kurt fue por Britany lo cual la chica agradeció mentalmente por que kurt la había rescatado.

-vámonos Brit que tenemos otra clase y después veremos si puedes hacer hoy tu audición para entrar al coro.

-¿Qué yo QUE?- dijo la chica muy angustiada al escuchar a su primo hablar tan de repente de una Audición.

-Yo quiero que cantes, que entres al coro conmigo porque yo se que tú tienes una hermosa voz, cuando cantas, si no recuerda el acto del musical cats que solíamos hacer hace 6 años y que por eso nuestros padres nos dicen "mungojerrie y Rumpelteazer.

-Porcelana porque demonios no me has presentado a tu hermosa amiga- dijo santana.

Al verla más de cerca Britany se dio cuenta de que la latina era muy guapa y tenía unos hermosos labios.

-Ha es cierto Santana te presento a mi prima Britany Sumer que viene desde México, Britany ella es santana López mejor conocida como Satán.

-Hola guapa mucho gusto en conocerte yo soy santana, Mejor amiga de kurt dijo la chica acercándose a la rubia para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola yo me llamo Britany -dijo estirando su mano para tomar la de la latina cuando sus manos se estrecharon ambas chicas se sorprendieron al sentir una pequeña descarga de electricidad recorrerles en todo el cuerpo.

Kurt vio como santana y Su prima tenían una conexión instantánea y lo veía en los ojos de ambas chicas y veía amor en la mirada de ambas así como veía el amor en los ojos de su novio al cual amaba con todo su ser.

-Santana amiga mía podrías acompañar a Brit a nuestra siguiente clase-dijo el castaño sabiendo que estaba demás en la escena así que pensé que sería lo mejor para que ellas se conocieran mas.

-Seguro porcelana yo le enseñare a tu prima donde queda el siguiente salón tu tranquilo.

Kurt vio la cara de asombro de su prima cuando escucho eso así que antes de que se fuera se acerco al oído de la chica para decirle.

-_Estas en buenas manos yo te dejo con santana ve a divertirte ya sabes cómo hacerlo.- _dijo el castaño dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras y sabia que Britany lo mataría llegando a su casa pero lo importaba porque quería ver a su prima feliz por un momento como él lo era con Sebastián.

-_Nos vemos en la casa primita bueno si no te entretienen demasiado y piensa en lo que te dije sobre audicionar._- dijo de nuevo el chico mirando a santana con una sonrisa que solo ellos entendían. Dejo a ambas chicas para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

o-oo-o-o-==O=O=O=O=O=

Después de un tiempo kurt vio a santana y a su prima juntas demasiado tiempo y sabia que el había sido el causante de eso y eso lo ponía orgulloso de su labor como Cupido.

Y al parecer santana convenció a Britany para entrar el coro con una hermosa canción interpretada por ambas chicas lo cual causo sensación pues Britany fue aceptad casi al instante de empezar la melodía.

Kurt veía como las cosas de su prima y santana corrían perfectamente y el por su lado se empezó a preguntar por qué era buen Cupido y su novio el chico que tanto amaba le había hecho eso, no entendía el si bien no quiso tener relaciones era porque no se sentía seguro todavía incluso había renunciado al derecho de decir NO ese día entonces que no funciono, incluso se miro al espejo esperando ver qué era lo que Sebastián no veía en mas que solo sexo por que no solo se conformaba con los besos y las caricias porque lo presionaba se pregunto después de casi intentar desnudarse enfrente al espejo pero no lo hizo porque él sabía que había algo más que bello debajo de su ropa pero entonces eso era pero bueno en fin Sebastián lo había engañado con su hermano y al le tocaba quedarse con eso porque no les diría a todos que su hermano era un desgraciado.

Además no sabía de su gemelo porque después encontrarlo en casa del Sebastián, Alexander quiso hablar con él pero sin motivo kurt le había dado semejante cachetada porque ni siquiera lo quería ver depuse de eso según su padre su gemelo se había ido de viaje con Katya por todo lo ocurrido y así fue que no supo mas, el se sentía solo destrozado.

Hasta que Britany le había dicho que santana y ella eran pareja fue que pudo sonreír pero no tanto como se esperaba.

Kurt veía como ambas chicas hablaban, reían, comían juntas en el almuerzo y sobre todo como se querían y demostraban su cariño, incluso una vez vio a santana regalarle un pequeño gato a su prima solo por que Britany quería un gato.

Todo iba de las mil maravillas hasta que el día en que britany llego y le dijo algo que lo dejo mega confundido:

-Kurt ayúdame quiero recuperar a santana y ella cree que enserio la engañe pero te juro que no fue así, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento por ella y que haría cualquier cosa para verla feliz.

-Britany cálmate y deja de llorar porque no entiendo que sucede respira y me cuentas todo lo que haya pasado ok?—dijo el castaño haciendo que su prima se sentara en la sala.

-Mira primito lo que paso fue que yo estaba en el salón del coro ensayando el numero que tu y yo estamos preparando así que sin querer no vio que entro un chico el cual ni siquiera conozco estaba yo bailando y el tipo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo yo le dije que no podía pero me dijo que era urgente entonces le pedí que se sentara y me dijo que le gustaba que él pensaba que era una chica súper linda entonces me beso, en ese instante para mi suerte entro santana me miro y se fue corriendo yo la seguí pero me aventó luego la seguí al estacionamiento pero me dejo cuando se fue con Puck.

-Prima lo primero que tienes que hacer es intentar hablar con ella a como dé lugar. —dijo kurt pensando en lo que él había pasado sabía lo que santana sentía en ese momento.

-Ya lo intente fui a su casa pero me cerró la puerta en la cara ¿Cómo le hago primo?

-Hay prima que te puedo decir solo dale tiempo ya se le pasara veras, déjame hablar con ella sabes que es mi mejor amiga y pues no tardara en marcarme. ¿de acuerdo? Solo deja de llorar que tal si mientras vamos por helado y vemos alguna película de esas de enamorados y solo estamos aquí.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo helado y platicando de todo y de nada la verdad ambos estaban tan mal que cualquier tema les hacia ponerse a llorar, lo que le pareció lindo y curioso cualquiera que los viera pensaría que no habían pasado tantos años sin verse parecía que siempre se habían llevado bien, estaban tranquilos viendo por tercera vez el video en donde salían vestidos de gatos bailando su número favorito de cats, cuando tocaron el timbre kurt se levanto, al abrir vio a Sebastián ahí parado con una sonrisa,

-kurt déjame explicarte que paso por favor—dijo Sebastián viendo al castaño como si de verdad le importara lo que él sentía.

-Sinceramente quiero que te vayas y en mi vida vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra—dijo el castaño cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Kurt se regreso al sofá y se dejo caer como si el mundo hubiera terminado y solo regreso al mundo real cuando su prima le toco el hombro lo abrazo, no pregunto, no dijo algo solo lo abrazo y el castaño podía sentir que lloraba por primera vez desde que había pasado lo de descubrió que Sebastián solo lo engañaba.

-Britany por favor no le digas a nadie no quiero que se enteren pero te contare lo que paso y el por qué deje a Sebastián.

-Claro primo tu cuenta conmigo te juro no hablare mas del tema.

-muy Britany eres la mejor entonces la historia comenzó cuando….

El castaño narro todo lo que paso el por qué Sebastián había estado mas alejado con él y el por qué lo había corrido de esa manera tan grosera y entonces lo había dicho todo lo cual lo hizo sentirse algo mejor incluso sin esa sensación de vacío que tenía desde que paso todo y ahora se sentía que volvía a vivir claro no sin dejar de sentirse triste pero abrazo a su prima y le juro que saldrían adelante ambos.

-Por eso Alexander se fue a Japón cierto no creí que era por eso pero fue cobarde desde mi punto de vista ambos están mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?—dijo el castaño secándose las lagrimas y confundido.

-Por que tú no has hablado con ellos yo sé que es duro pero a mi Sebastián jamás me dio buena espina pero te veías tan feliz que preferí callarme además Alexander ha estado alejado del mundo desde lo del infarto de tu padre kurt no lo has notado incluso dejo la escuela y ahora se fue el país y no solo a otro país si no que se al otro lado del mundo y no creo que tuviera el por qué quedarse o ¿si?—dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a kurt quien habia abierto demasiado los ojos por la brillante deducción de su prima.

-bueno pues si prima pero es que los veo y me dan ganas de despellejarlos vivos no se me dio coraje y tienes razón no había notado que Alex estaba lejano y ay dios se fue y diantres lo extraño como no tienes idea pero solo trato de hablar conmigo una vez después de eso ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada—dijo kurt recordando como lo había tratado su hermano que no le había hecho nada y el ese era el problema que no había hablado con él, no le había pedido perdón ni nada solo se alejo y asi fue hasta que se fue realmente.

-Mira kurt no defiendo a Alex pero deberías escúchalo cuando regrese si por favor no te alejes de tu gemelo por lo mientras me voy a mi cuarto porque es tarde y mañana hay escuela y ya sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte y te apoyare en todo Vale.

-Esta bien Britany yo te digo lo mismo tu cuentas conmigo para todo.

Britany dejo a kurt en la sala pensando en todo lo dicho por ella la chica tenía razón el no debía escuchar a Sebastián pero si a su gemelo y eso se prometió escucharía y perdonaría a su hermanito al fin de cuentas nunca se sabe lo que el destino te tenga destinado. También se dio cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como decía porque todo ese tiempo se había comportado como un zombi que solo hacia las cosas por inercia y ni siquiera razonaba y su prima al contrario de lo que todos creían era muchísimo más fuerte que el por qué a pesar de todo no se había mostrado débil ante nadie solo se permitió llorar frente a él y frente a nadie más.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha dejando que él agua corriera por su cuerpo lastimado no físicamente ero si mentalmente, dejo que el agua se llevara todas las cosas que sentía en ese momento limpio su cuerpo y su mente dejando que todo se fuera y sin estancarse más en la tristeza. Se apresuro en salir después de una hora y media de estar ahí solo enjabonándose, luego salió se puso hacer su rutina de cremas porque sabía que si no lo hacia se vería muchísimo pero la mañana siguiente. Termino y se fue a acostar y se quedo por primera vez en dos mese dormido sin ningún tipo de mal sueño, en cambio soñó que estaba en un pequeño prado lleno de flores donde de repente se le acercaba un pequeño gorrión cantando una pequeña canción que no reconoció, con el gorrión en la mano camino un buen tramo hasta donde a lo lejos vio a un chico buscando algo en cuanto los ojos del chico dieron con el se acerco corriendo a hacia el castaño la respiración entre cortada le dijo:

-oh que bien que lo encontraste estaba tan preocupado por el, que no sabía si lo había perdido.

-Es tuyo es una hermosa ave y canta hermoso- dijo el castaño alargando su mano para entregarle el ave al otro chico quien inmediatamente negó y no lo recibió.

-Lo siento pero te puedo pedir un ¿favor?—pregunto el chico algo nervioso

-A claro lo que quieras- dijo acariciando inconscientemente al pequeño gorrión.

-lo podrías cuidar por mi es que yo me ire, muy pronto pero el no lo sabe y no quiero que se sienta abandonado, mi tiempo terminara muy pronto y el quedara triste yo se que si contigo canto es por que encontró a alguien que estará para siempre con él.

-Perdona no entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?—dijo el castaño claramente confundido por lo dicho.

-Si mira el estará triste pero contigo curara cualquier herida que tenga y no se pondrá otra vez asi yo solo soy alguien que lo cuida para ti Palomita tu sigue y vuelve hacerlo volar ¿si?, Y tu ….. cuídalo a el también sabes el estará igual de roto que tu así que tendrás que ser paciente pues su pasado regresara muy rápido tu solo se paciente le dijo al pequeño pajarito—dijo el chico quien miraba al pido y solo sonreía cuando el gorrión se acerco volando a cantarle y darle un tierno picotazo en el oído.

Kurt se sentía confundido pues no entendía quien era el otro chico y por que le habia dicho palomita asi solo le decía su madre al oírlo cantar pero sentía que debía decir que si.

-Claro yo lo cuidar pero ¿dime como t llamas por favor?—dijo sonriendo el castaño cuando el gorrión comenzó a cantar de alegría.

- mm me llamo Santiago y bueno kurt me tengo que ir tu cuida a mi bl….

Entonces despertó pero no estaba sudor o llorando como lo hacía últimamente por lo de Sebastián llego a tener muchas pesadillas las cuales lo molestaba y ni siquiera lo dejaban respirar.

A la mañana siguiente busco a santana y al no encontrarla se fue al salón del club glee, sabía que por ser tan temprano no podía haber nadie, por lo cual se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar las notas hasta que comenzó a cantar recordando a Sebastián como lo habia conocido, de cómo los habia encontrado a el y asu hermano en la casa del su ex novio con tan solo unos bóxer recordando eso dejo de cantar y comenzó a llorar.

Lo único que quería era que alguien lo abrazara en ese momento y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Estaba tan atento que no se dio cuenta que santana habia entrado al salón.

-Porcelana me podrías decir ¿que haces aquí?

Kurt se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y se volteo a ver a la latina y le respondió:

-Tratando de tranquilizarme y buscándote a ti.

-¿A mi?, ¿ por que?—preguntó santana acercándose a kurt- espera déjame ver seguro debe de ser por tu prima ¿verdad? La verdad no quiero hablar de ella, le entregue el corazón y ¿que hace ella? Me lo rompe en pedazos y ¿Cómo? De la única manera que nadie lo había hecho engañándome besando a otro tipo que ni siquiera conoce.

-santana se que estas herida pero si tan solo la escucharas sabrías que fue l que de verdad paso tu misma lo dijiste ni siquiera conocía al tipo.—dijo kurt tratando de calmar a su amiga.- además….

Santana no dejo a kurt continuar al castaño por que estaba tan dolida que no sabia lo que decía:

-No Kurt tu No la defiendas, se que es tu prima y no se que te haya dicho para convencerte pero yo vi kurt con mis propios y no tienes que decirme que ella es una santa por que se que no lo es, además que ibas a hacer tu si eres igual o peor que ella mira que engañar a tu novio con su mejor amigo no cualquier persona lo hace pero por lo que veo viene de familia.

Dicho aquello la latina salió hecha una fiera y dejando a un castaño mudo, aterrorizado, por lo que su ex le habia dicho a su mejor amiga ahora lo sabia Sebastián en verdad era un asco de persona, pero no por eso le dejaba de doler todo lo sucedido habia perdido al chico que quiera y luego a si mejor amiga. Entonces fue lo único que necesitaba para dejar salir todo lo que habia contenido por esos días, las quejas, los gritos, las lagrimas las cuales le quemaban como si estuviera llorando fuego.

Las semanas pasaron y todo iba de mal en peor, santana no le habla y si lo veía por los pasillos ella solo se dirigía a otro lado. Para el colmo su hermano aun no daba noticias de si estaba bien y eso tenia a su padre un poco alterado.

Lo cual lo estaba volviendo loco todo estaba mal entonces decidió irse a un pequeño bosque cerca de su casa y cuando lo suficiente alejado para que lo escucharan se tomo el tiempo y al final grito con toda su alma y dolor:

¿Por qué MI VIDA ES UNA GRAN MIERDA?...

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

El dia de la audición de Blaine y kurt.

Santana vio como kurt y Blaine dejaronde cantar My Heart will go on y lo sabia, sabia que entre estos dos se estaba formando algo, los veía cerrando los ojos y besarse y entonces al abrir los ojos lo vio lo mismo que kurt veía en ella y Britany ese amor incondicional, luego de hablar con kurt y organizar una pequeña "noche de chicas" tenia un plan y eso implicaba a un par de primos suyos y entonces se vengaría de Britany, se preguntaran por que no le hacia algo a ella directamente pues la respuesta era muy clara era por que kurt era el punto débil de brit ella lo sabia y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poder lastimar a kurt para asi lastimar mas a Britany.

O=O=O=OO=O=O=O=O=O=O=

Una semana antes de la fiesta de Katya

_LLAMADA TELEFONICA_

_-No te preocupes prima yo llegare a buena hora y todo lo que me dijiste lo tengo bien claro de hecho tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi castaño—decia el primo de la latina al otro lado de la línea telefónica se habían puesto de acuerdo para dañar a kurt y no solo eran ellos también estaban implicados ellos si no que habia alguien mas : jace._

_-Si si primo espero que llegues temprano el sábado que viene y lo volveras a ver ¿de acuerdo?—en ese momento entro Katya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos la saludaron con un gran a brazo—primo no cuelgues ahorita te digo todo lo que pasa—santana vio como la koreana se ponía en medio del salón y empezaba a decir_

_-Hola de nuevo mis pequeños pupilos estoy aquí para invitarlos este sábado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y todos están invitados saben que va a estar muy linda._

_-Incluida yo Katya –pregunto la latina a lo que katya le hizo un si con el dedo._

Eso le dio la idea a de poner en practica todo su plan salió con el celular en la mano y sabia perfectamente a que el otro chico habia escuchado perfectamente todo.

_-escuchaste eso primo- dijo santana esperando a que su primo le dijera algo._

_-Claro que lo escuche y nos viene como anillo al dedo entonces llego esta semana y te veo en casa de la tipa esa y te repito tengo ganas de volver a ver a mi castaño lo extraño demasiado. No se te olvide avisarle a Jace estoy seguro que le va a agradar la idea._

Katya vio a la latina salir del salón con el celular en la mano y vio como se le llevo a la oreja . en ese momento no le importo lo único que quería era que sus dos grandes amigos ya no sufrieran pero por alguna razón ver a santana le inquietaba un poco.

=O=O=O=

El dia de la fiesta una latina se encontraba esperando a su primo una hora antes de lo acordado en casa de katya ya lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado nada les saldría mal.

-Ahí estas pequeña diablilla- dijo¿?

-Primo pensé que no llegabas ya me estaba aburriendo además el tonto de Jace tampoco a llegado.

-Ya sabes como es además recuerda que llegaría tarde por lo de su parte del plan.

-tienes razón pero deberían ser mas organizados par de bobos—dijo la latina abrazando a su primo

En ese momento se acercaba una moto con toques rosas y en ella venia un chico moreno al igual que santana.

-Hey chicos perdonen el retraso pero me fue dificl encontrar las pistas además ustedes me dejaron todo lo difícil.

-no te quejes tanto pequeño koky que también disfrutaras la recompensa de este dia.

-bueno bobitos manos a la obra—ambos chicos siguieron a la latina a encontrar por donde entrar sin saber que habían sido vistos por dos chicas una rubia y la otra koreana que estaba tan intrigadas por lo que harian ese tercio además ambas giraron se vieron a los ojos y se preguntaron:

¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí?...


	14. Mas problemas corregido

Capitulo 14 Mas problemas

Hola chicos de nuevo aquí yo fernylokys ymi amiga nanis pop star aquí escribiendo un nuevo cap de este lindo fic les prometemos mas drama que antes y púes a leer.

=O=O=

Mientras los chicos se besaban apasionadamente las lucen del la casa se apagaron y los reflectores se dirigieron al el escenario donde una figura se notaba entre las sombras.

Una delicada melodía sonaba de fondo la cual kurt reconoció inmediatamente girando el rostro al escenario para ver quien se trataba, el castaño sintió que Blaine lo soltaba abruptamente, la música comenzó a sonar mas fuerte lo cual para kurt resulto hipnotizante lo cual hizo que avanzara directamente al escenario sin mirar atrás.

La figura estaba cubierta de los pies al cuello lo que cual evitaba que vieran su rostro lo cual no sorprendió a nadie ya que siempre Katya tenía locas ideas de invitar a algún artista reconocido.

Pero ese no era el caso pues cuando la música comenzó a ser mas fuerte todos reconocieron la canción pero no sabían que tenia un significado para kurt el cual se puso más tenso al ya no sentir la mano de Blaine.

Kurt dirigiéndose al escenario aun no se imagina quien era la persona arriba de este, se acerco demasiado para descubrir algo que lo dejo helado de miedo, tenia coraje y tristeza de pensar quien era la persona arriba del escenario.

La persona se acerco al castaño descubriendo su rostro sonriente hacia el castaño quien se paralizo en su lugar y solo pudo susurrar el nombre de su ex.

-SEBASTIAN—dijo el Cataño no creyendo lo que veía.

El ex novio se alejo y tomo el micrófono y comenzó a decir:

-Hola de nuevo a todos chicos hoy les tengo preparado una hermosa presentación a dos personas de las cuales me enamore profundamente, y sigo amando espero que un dia me puedan perdonar por haberlos dejado, pero hoy quiero decirles que quiero recuperarlos a ambos.

Entonces dos reflectores apuntaron del escenario a los gemelos que no podían mas que mirar aterrados a Sebastián.

Alexander se aferro a al chico que le había gustado y lo abrazo para que le diera fuerzas.

===O=O=O=

Sebastian con el micrófono en mano dijo:

-esta canción va dedicada a alguien a quien le cante esta canción cuando por primera vez le dije que si quería ser mi novio.

(canción you da one)

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You are the one so I make sure behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love

Baby, I love you, I need you here  
Give me all the time  
Baby we meant to be  
You got me, smiling all the time

Sebastian miraba a kurt desde el escenario tratando de darle a entender que aun lo amaba y que lo quería recuperar.

Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pull me back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
Yep, I´m falling for ya but there´s nothin wrong with that

-Sebastian se bajo lentamente del escenario y camino hacia un kurt paralizado por el miedo que tenia, sebatian pensó que era por que aun lo quería y eso fue lo que lo hizo sentirse mas feliz tenia ganas de besarlo pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y bailarle

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You are the one so I make sure behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love

You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You are the one so I make sure behave!  
My love is your love, your love is mine

Baby come, tear me now, hold me now  
Make me come alive  
You got the sweetest touch  
I´m so happy, you came in my life

Cause you know how to give me that  
You know how to pullme back  
When I go runnin, runnin  
Tryin to get away from loving ya  
You know how to love me hard  
Yep, I´m falling for ya but there´s nothin wrong with that

[Chorus]

And yes I´m kinda crazy  
That´s what happens baby  
When you put it down  
You should´ve give it to me  
Good like that  
Should´ve hit it like that  
Had me yellin like that  
Didn´t know you would´ve had me coming back

You the one that I´m feeling  
You the one that I´m loving  
Ain´t no other, that´s like you  
No there´s just one, one, one  
No baby just one, one  
I bet you wanna know

al terminar la canción que era dedicada a kurt, sebastian se dirigió a donde se encontraba el gemelo de este y comenzó a decir:

-Mi amado Alexander nunca quise hacerte daño pero tampoco hice algo para que te fijaras en mi y con esta canción quiero decirte que eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo podría incluso jurar que eres el amor de mi vida te amo—decía sebastian intentando buscar la mirada de Alexander el cual estaba mirando al piso sin dejar de abrazar a al amigo de katya.

( canción no one de Alicia keys)

I just want you close  
where you can stay forever  
you can be sure  
that it will only get bether  
you and me together  
throungh the days and nights  
i don´t worry cause  
everything´s gonna be alright  
people keep talking  
they can say what they like  
but all i know is  
everything´s gonna be alright.

NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE...  
CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I´M FEELING  
NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE...  
CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FELL FOR YOU.  
YOU...  
YOU..  
CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU.

Ahora Sebastian se encontraba fulminando con la Mirada al chico que abrazaba fuertemente a su querido Alexander.

when the rain is pouring down  
and my heart is hurting  
you will always be around  
yes, i know, for certain  
you and me together  
through the days and nights  
i don´t worry cause  
everything´s gonna be alright  
people keep talking  
the can say what they like  
but all i know is  
everything´s gonna be alright

NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE  
CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I´M FEELING  
NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE...  
CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FELL FOR YOU.

Alexander no sabia que decir solo atinaba a abrazar mas fuerte a harry el amigo de katya con el cual habia estado platicando de muchas cosas.

i know, some people search the world  
to find something like what we have  
i know, people will try, try to divide  
something so real  
so till the and of time  
i´m telling you that

NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE  
CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I´M FEELING  
NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE...  
CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FELL FOR YOU.

Al ver que Alexander no dejaba de abrazar al chico con el que estaba se dio por vencido esa vez pero no para siempre juro que intentaria cualquier cosa para tener al castaño con el.

=O=O=O=

Kurt quien se encontraba mirando aun a sebastian sin poder procesar todo lo que el chico decía busco con la mirada a Blaine por el lugar y cuando dio con el lo vio besando muy románticamente a jace quien tenia los ojos abiertos como buscando que kurt los viera, cuando se percato de kurt los veía bajo su mano lentamente hasta llegar a al trasero del moreno quien solo abrazo mas al otro chico.

Santana admiraba desde lejos todo el show e intentaba que la risa no se le saliera todo había salido perfectamente y la hacia sentir muy satisfecha, pero no contaba que Britany la jalara hacia afuera de la casa.

Blaine lentamente abrió los ojos para descubir que quien lo besaba no era nadie mas que Jace se alejo de los labios del otro chico y lentamente giro la cabeza hacia donde todos miraban a un kurt con lagrimas en los ojos el espectáculo.

Blaine miro aterrado a kurt quien sin permitirle acercarse salió corriendo dejando el lugar.

Después de eso todo el mundo reacciono, sebastian había desaparecido y todos intentaban dar con el.

Blaine empujo a jace muy enojado hacia la pared donde lo acorralo muy agresivamente y le dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que a jace le dio un poco de pánico.

-Quiero que entiendas algo muy bien tu no me gustas maldito, kurt es y será el único chico que me vuelve loco….

-Pues no lo creo Blaine por que cuando te bese me correspondiste el beso muy bien—le dijo relamiéndose los labios probando aun el sabor de los labios de Blaine. Quien no aguanto mas y le dio tremenda cachetada y un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

-Para que te enteres cuando me besaste yo solo pensé que eras kurt por eso te devolví el beso y para tu información mi novio besa mil veces mejor que tu.

Jace quien no podía respirar simplemente miraba a Blaine con dolor en los ojos.

-y si te vuelves a acercar a mi o a mi novio te v a ir peor no creas que por que me veo lindo quiere decir que no se me defender.—al terminar de decir eso le dio una patada de nuevo en el estomago.

Alexander quien todavía seguía afectado por todo lo que había pasado se desmayo en los brazos del chico e inmediatamente el chico reacciono y lo alcanzo a sostener para que no cayera al suelo.

Blaine al ver esto corrió a ver su cuñado y entonces fue que hablo el chico que lo tenia agarrado:

-alexander ¿estas bien? –dijo el chico muy preocupado sin saber que hacer

blaine al no saber que hacer por su cuñado ayudo al chico a llevarlo al sofá de la casa de katya que en esos momentos ya estaba vacia porque katya ya había despedido a los demás. Alegando que pronto habría otra fiesta menos dramática. Katya se acerco al sofá y vio como su amigo Alexander estaba inconsiente y todo palido. Inmediatamente miro a su amigo y le dijo:

-Harry mejor lleva a Alexander a su casa para que descanse y tu Blaine vuelve a casa y mañana hablas con Kurt. –harry miro a Blaine y le pregunto que si sabia donde vivía Alexander lo cual el moreno respondió que si sabia que si podía lo pasara a dejar a su casa y el inmediatamente respondió que si.

-bueno Katya nos marchamos, disculpanos por todo lo que paso y por no poder ayudarte a limpiar.

-No te preocupes Blaine cuando puedas hablar con kurt por favor vengan a verme que tengo algo muy importantan que decirles.

-Claro vendremos en cuanto kurt me perdone espero que me entienda.

-Lo hara creeme Britany hablara con el lo sabras.

Harry y Blaine salieron con el chico en brazos del chico moreno, mientras Blaine se dirigía al auto y les abría la puerta del asiento trasero para acostar a Alexander, entonces Harry le pidió a Blaine que se fuera con el y cuidara que no se golpeara el chico pelinegro se sento y acomodo la cabeza de Alexander en su regazo acariciando su cabello.

Y por primero vez Blaine se fijo que Alexander durmiendo era idéntico a kurt y eso le dio ternura y un poco de tristeza por que ambos chicos habían sufrido por culpa del mismo hombre y de diferentes maneras.

Llegaron a casa de Kurt y fue Harry quien abrió la puerta del carro y volvió a cargar a Alexander no sabia porque pero al verlo sintió una extraña sensación y esa sensación fue que querer proteger a Alexander porque sentía que había sufrido mucho en el pasado y lo había visto muy apanicado esa noche y mas con ese chico del escenario. Cargo a Alexander y fue cuando a un señor que sospecho que era el padre de ambos chicos asi que se sorprendió mas. Cuando el señor se acerco a Blaine y lo abrazo diciéndole:

-ve a casa esta noche y relájate se lo que sientes y sientes que dañaste a Kurt pero yo se que tu no eres asi chico porque no se pero me das buena espina asi que relájate aparte Kurt necesita descansar asi como Alexander. Terminando de decir eso miro a Harry y vio que tenia a Alexander en los brazos.

Burt tuvo de inmediato una imagen en su mente de que estos dos chicos a pesar de todo, se quedarían al lado de sus gemelos aun sin conocer demasiado a Blaine y sin conocer para nada a al chico que cargaba a Alexander supo que esos dos chicos llegaron para quedarse en su familia y si no era asi el haría que sus hijos lucharan pasara lo que pasara por ellos.

-chico se que pesa mi hijo porque no pasas y lo dejas descansar

Burt escucho que el chico susurraba no me importa tenerlo en mis brazos es muy comodo. Burt hizo que el chico pasara y lo guio hasta la habitación de el. Blaine siguió a Harry y escucho como uns sollozos que venia de otro cuarto e inmediatamente supo de quien era: Kurt

Kurt estaba llorando y luego luego sintió una necesidad de entrar a su cuarto a abrazarlo y decirle: perdón. Pero sabia que Burt lo detendría asi que espero a que Harry saliera y fue cuando ya bajo y fue hasta la entrada.

-bueno chicos ojala y esta noche no hay sido dura para todos pero yo se que mañana se arreglaran las cosas. –dijo Burt a ambos chicos y se dirigieron al carro de Harry, cuando ambos chicos estuvieron dentro se quedaron pensando en lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo dijeron.

-esto no se quedara asi.—se miraron sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba sin siquiera tener que expersarlo.

-lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Blaine Anderson el novio de kurt el gemelo de Alexander.—dijo estirando su mano para que el otro la tomara.

-Cierto mi nombre es Harry Swan amigo de katya y si me va bien tal vez novio de Alexander gemelo de kurt.—dijo tomando la mano del chico pelinegro que estaba riendo por lo dicho por Harry.

Estuvieron platicando de todo y de nada hasta que Harry pregunto que quien era el chico del escenario y el chico que había golpeado y que tenían que ver con los gemelos.

Blaine le conto todo lo que el sabia hasta el momento y ambos sintieron una ira corriendo por sus venas encontrarían a Sebastián pasara lo que pasara y le harían pagar lo hecho a sus gemelos.

Sebastián se encontraba riendo a carcajadas con santana y jace en casa de este ultimo los tres satisfechos por lo acontecido esa noche aunque santana aun se sobaba la cachetada dada por britany cuando la confronto en el jardín de la casa de katya.

Jace se quejaba por ratos de los golpes recibidos por el morocho sin saber que no serian los únicos de esa noche.

Alguien golpeo fuertemente la puerta como queriendo tirarla, el trio de primos se sorprendió por el golpe en la puerta Sebastian y jace fueron a abrir mientras santana se escondia pensando que era algún tipo de robo.

Jace abrió la puerta lentamente viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a Blaine y al chico que abrazaba al otro castaño según alcanzo a ver, Sebastian también se sorprendió por que ellos estuvieran ahí como sabían que estaban en casa de jace se dijo mentalmente.

Santana al verlos corrió escaleras arriba para esconderse en el cuarto de sus tios, dejando a sus primos en manos de los otros dos.

-esto no se queda asi y van a ver lo que es el verdadero dolor –dijeron los dos chicos que habían llegado inmediatamente Blaine fue hacia Jace y le empezó a dar grandes golpes por todo el rostro mientras que Harry iba hacia Sebastián para darle su merecido también esperando aguantar a que Blaine tuviera Jace fuera del juego, entonces el pelinegro vio que Jace ya no se podía ni mover le dio una última patada en el estomago dejándolo para irse encima de sebastian que medio podía defenderse porque Harry era muy buen peleador de box al igual que Blaine.

-TU MALDITO VIOLADOR, MALDITO TE MERECES SUFRIR MAS QUE LA ZORRA DE TU PRIMO—dijo Blaine quien era que mas conocía la historia de los gemelos.

Ambos chicos golpeaban muy bien pues sabían donde golpear para que no se notara pero si para dejar secuelas en el cuerpo de sebastian. Quien los miraba aguantando los golpes y con dolor por las palabras dichas por el pelinegro.

-Ademas de que dejaste a tu hija a su suerte sabes lo que es eso eres un cobarde ni un animal es tan desconsiderado como tu—decia ahora Harry golpeando las costillas de un de por si ya maltrecho sebastian.

Blaine se acerco a sebastian rozando sus narices y le dijo:

-Ah y dile a santana que no se le ocurra decir lo que paso aquí por que te juro que aunque no le puedo pegar puedo hacer lo que ella se lo que le dolería y no creo que le guste que yo le arruine su perfecto puesto de de las porristas además de que mi novio sabe como usar las garras ejeje bueno ya nos vamos- después de decir eso Blaine y Harry salieron y dejaron a un aun consiente sebastian petrificado por lo dicho por Harry.

=O=O=O=O=

Mientras Harry dejaba a Blaine en su casa, kurt recibió la llamada de su prima Britany como estaba tan devastado no tenia ganas de contestar y fue cuando dejo de escuchar que llamaran pensó que el que llamaba era Blaine pero entonces su padre desde la sala le dijo que era su prima Britany así que contesto. Y con la voz aun cortada por llorar mucho contesto.

-¿que paso prima? Lamento decirte que no estoy de buen humor así que mejor mañana hablaremos

-espera kurt necesito decirte algo que acabo de descubrir así que por favor escucha atentamente. Hace unos días recuerdas que Katya ¿fue al club glee a invitarnos a su fiesta? Recuerdo que aun debía hablar con Santana para explicarle todo y entonces cuando vi que salía del salón la seguí y escuche que hablaba con alguien no supe con quien era pero hasta que dijo Sebastian me quede muy impactada así que ella le dijo lo de la fiesta y dijo que lo estaría esperando junto con Jace para poner el plan en marcha así que yo lo di por alto porque no pensé que fuera posible que ella quisiera hacerte daño y entonces paso lo de hoy en la fiesta ate cabos y me di cuenta que Santana quería hacerme daño lastimándote a ti y a tu hermano. Pero antes de la fiesta estaba con Katya y vimos llegar a Sebastian, Santana y Jace y fue así como entendí todo. Así que por favor primo no permitas que Santana arruine tu relación con Blaine porque no seria bueno darle el placer de verte sufrir no cortes con Blaine por nada del mundo aparte yo aprecio a Blaine mucho mas que a Sebastián y se que no te va a hacer daño.

Cuando Kurt termino de escuchar lo que le decía su prima se quedo pensando y no entendió aun porque Santana había hecho lo que había hecho. Con todo lo que había pasado esa noche se quedo inmediatamente dormido.

(sueño)

"_RECORDABA haber hablado por teléfono con su prima por teléfono y luego quedarse dormido y ahora estaba ahí acostado en el pasto cerca de un árbol algo grande con hermosas florecillas color azul un azul que no había visto antes, se levanto y busco algo no sabia que pero el necesitaba buscar algo que sentía perdido, entonces un chico con el que anteriormente ya había soñado se acerco a el mirándolo con enojo reflejado en la cara y los ojos._

_-Yo te confie el poder cuidar a mi pequeño gorrión y tu solo por que alguien planeo una manera para que tu lo dejaras, tu lo pierdes que te sucede el no sabia lo que hacia el pensó que eras tu. Y Ahora esta perdido y triste sin saber que hacer para encontrarte otra vez lo vas a dejar perdido o lo vas a ir a buscar hee kurt._

_El castaño veía al chico que esperaba una respuesta pero el no entendía que tenia que hacer asi que se levanto miro al chico y le dijo:_

_-perdon lo se pero no se que hacer todo paso muy rápido, pero te juro que lo encontrare y no dejare que se vuelva a perder._

_El otro chico sonrio y le dijo que siguiera derecho que ahí lo encontraría..-…._

_Kurt camino hacia adelante por un camino de tierra buscando por cada parte de este a su gorrión mirando para todos lados. Hasta que llego a una puerta que tenia un marco de metal con un vidrio que parecía un espejo pues se veía el cuarto del moreno al otro lado miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba la figura del gorrión y la paloma con el corazón en medio._

_Y lo supo, supo que el gorrión era Blaine y que el chico con el que había hablado era Santiago el exnovio de Blaine._

_Estaba mirando el espejo y de repente una imagen que quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria apareció, en ella estaba Blaine en una casa enorme jugando a las escondidas con dos pequeños niño, un niño y una niña a quienes el buscaba fingiendo no saber donde estaban…._

_-¿Donde estarán mis pequeños niños? Preguntaba el pelinegro caminando silenciosamente hacia una mesa donde se escondían los niños._

_De repente un grito hacia que los niños salieran corriendo a la puerto donde estaba el._

_-Luna! Chirstopher! Ya llegue hermosos donde están—decia el mismo desde el marco de la puerta con otro pequeño en brazos._

_Y entonces de la nada la imagen desapareció y cambio por una donde Blaine estaba acostado en su cama llorando amargamente con el collar que le había regalado._

_Una voz lo saco del mundo se había metido y pregunto:_

_-Entonces kurt ¿que prefieres verlo feliz o llorando?_

_Y despertó._

Decidido a ver a Blaine feliz pasara lo que pasara, miro su reloj y apenas eran las 3:00 a.m

Lo cual lo hizo levantarse al escuchar ruidos en la recamara de su hermano, se puso su pijama y fue a ver a su hermano quien al abrir su puerta se encontaba en iguales condiciones que el se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio luego fueron por la pequeña allison y se dirigieron al único lugar de la casa donde sabia que se sentían protegidos,

Tocaron la puerta sabiendo que su padre estaría en el mismo lugar.

Su padre les abrió la puerta y al verlos solamente los abrazo y les dijo que estarían bien.

Los tres caminaron hacia la cama kurt y su padre se acostaron esperando que Alexander dejara a allison en una pequeña cuna que había sido anteriormente de ellos dos.

Alexander dejo a su hija sabiendo que nada los separaría, ni siquiera si Sebastián se enteraba, se acosto con su padre y su hermano y asi los tres nuevamente se quedaron durmiendo siendo vigilados por una persona muy especial para ellos desde el cielo.


	15. el dolor

El dolor

Hola chicos y chicas otra vez aquí yo y mi amiga nanis kpop star escribiendo un nuevo cap de mi hermoso fic jejej espero que les guste.

=o=O=O=O=O=O

Burt se despertó y vio que tenia a sus dos chicos uno al lado de otro abrazado y todavía no podía creer que sus chicos habían sufrido por un solo tipo estúpido que no valia la pena sufrir porque para Burt, Sebastián era estúpido que no valía la pena. Se movió de la cama tratando de de no despertar a sus muchachos porque sabia que la noche anterior había sido muy duro para ellos y lo vio en los ojos de ambos chicos.

Se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar a ninguno de sus hijos, ya levantado se aproximo a la puerta para salir pero antes de si quiera tocar el pomo de la puerta. Escucho un murmullo prominente de sus hijos se acerco y vio como entre ellos se acercaban tratando de acercarse y eso le dio un golpe en el corazón y sintió una culpa inmensa por no poder cuidar bien de sus hijos o eso es lo que el pensaba.

-se parecen tanto a ti mi querida esposa y te pido de favor que desde donde estes los apoyes y no dejes que nadie les haga daño otra vez.

Burt se acerco a sus hijos a sus muchachos y primero fue con kurt y le dio un beso entonces el castaño susurro:

-blaine no me dejes –escucho como su hijo kurt hablaba y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Luego se acerco a Alexander y también le dio un beso pero escucho de nuevo un susurro de los labios de su hijo.

-no me sueltes Harry –entonces comprendió que sus dos chicos necesitaban tanto de alguien que los apoyara y los ayudara, esos dos chicos que iban a ser feliz a sus hijos eran nada menos que: Blaine Anderson y Harry Swan.

Burt bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde inmediatamente se preparo un café para despertarse mas rápido pues sabia el efecto que la cafeína le causaba pero en este momento no le hacia efecto y el solo quería despertar.

Todavía no podía creer que también había sufrido su hijo Alexander. Aquel que era el mas fuerte de su dos gemelos, el mas maduro y era el más serio de los dos pero también sabia que muy en el fondo su hijo representaba su verdadera forma de ser y que necesitaba de todo el apoyo de su familia para salir adelante.

Todavía estaba en su cabeza la imagen de su hijo Alexander en brazos de aquel chico tan grande, al escuchar que el chico decía: no me importa tenerlo en mis brazos es muy cómodo.

En ese momento no se sorprendió mucho ya que sabia que el destino cambiaria todo lo que hasta ahora habían vivido, lo que le sorprendió mucho fue ver al chico sentado en la cama de Alexander, mirándolo y quitándole un mechon de cabello que tenia pegado en la frente por el calor, vio como se acercaba a si hijo y le decía algo en el oído a Alexander que no logro escuchar para después separarse un poco y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Así que por eso en la noche había tomado la decisión de ayudar a que sus dos hermoso hijos quedaran juntos con los dos pelinegros que apenas conocía y se sentía tan feliz por tener dos yernos tan caballerosos como dos.

-Papá ¿estas bien?-pregunto Alexander al ver a su padre muy concentrado.

-si, si hijo estoy bien y tu ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te sientes?—burt sabia que Alexander le iba a decir que estaba bien solo para no preocuparlo.

-No papá no estoy bien—burt se sorprendió por lo dicho por su hijo pues a pesar de tener mucha confianza Alex no era un chico de contar sus problemas con el.

-¿quieres decirme que paso ayer?, Kurt llega llorando aquí a la casa estaba pálido y muy intranquilo y luego tu llegas desmayado en los brazos de un chico que ni siquiera conozco.

-El chico se llama Harry y es amigo de katya y papá….. –no termino de hablar por que inmediatamente se puso a llorar.

Burt luego de un rato reacciono y se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo, Alexander respondió al abrazo de su padre quien tenia tiempo no era cariñoso con el.

Burt escucho como Alexander lloraba en sus hombros sin saber que decirle por qué no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado.

-Esta bien hijo si no quieres hablar esta bien te comprendo.

-No papá tengo que hablar con alguien y no puedo hablar con tritón por que esta implicado en esto—burt comprendió inmediatamente lo dicho pues solo un tema que los involucraba a ambos y con un suspiro dijo:

-SE-SEBASTIAN—hasta el nombrarlo lo hizo llenarse de rabia contenida.

-Si papá es el y regreso justo ayer en la fiesta de katya y por eso ambos regresamos asi de mal.

-¿Qué paso bebé?

-El se puso de acuerdo con alguien pienso yo e hizo que apagaran las luces de la casa de katya, apareció en el escenario y….—Alexander termino de contarle a medias por que entonces kurt había entrado a la cocina y lo había interrumpido con un:

- y entonces yo vi a blaine besarse con otro.

Ambos se sorprendieron pues no habían notado cuando entro.

-Esta hermosa niña necesita urgentemente un cambio de pañales- dijo kurt señalando a la niña que llevaba en los brazos y sonriendo pese a lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Alexander reflexiono en ese momento que kurt estaba cargando a la hija de su ex y a pesar de todo el daño que les hizo y aun asi lo tenia contento. Y a pesar de que podía rechazar a su sobrina solo por eso, a su hermano gemelo no parecía importarle pues bien sabia que la niña no era culpable de nada.

-vamos princesa es hora de tu cambio—dijo Alexander acercándose a su hermano abrazarlo y cargar a su pequeña que tanto quería y que daría todo por ella.

-¿puedo ayudar?—Alexander se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pues sabia muy bien que a su hermano no soportaba mucho el olor de cuando cambiaba el pañal de allison por que se iba a otro lado o se echaba a correr a su cuarto y cuando terminaba salía de su cuarto a solamente ayudarlo a dormir a la niña con la canción que ambos cantaban para ella.

-de acuerdo vamos

-hey kurt ya se te hizo tarde ¿no piensas ir a la escuela?

-papa ayer no fue mi dia por favor mañana me pongo al corriente si –dijo poniendo la misma cara que ponía su mamá cuando quería algo asi que no se resistió y dijo que si.

-de acuerdo pero sin falta vas a ir.

-esta bien papá gracias.

-vamos Hercules

Burt vio como se alejaban escaleras arriba y sonrio al verlos juntos después de mucho tiempo de ver a un Kurt destrozado y a un Alexander lejos de casa.

-vamos kurt ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?.

-¿de que hablas Alexander?

-¿de querer cambiar a Allison? Tu nunca soportaste el olor.

-alexander te dire. Ayer soñé con Santiago –kurt vio como su hermano abria la boca de sorpresa pero inmediatamente la cerró.

-disculpa kurt ¿Quién es Santiago? Querido hermano sigo sin entender.

-es el ex de Blaine

- ¿Porque soñaste con el? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

-tranquilo Alex

Kurt le conto todo a su hermano todo lo de los sueños y que fue asi como descubrió que era el, el ex de Blaine aunque no lo conocía y no le había visto en foto.

=o=o=o=o

-¡oh por dios kurt! No lo puedo creer ¿es cierto todo lo que me dices?

-lo es Alexander se que difícil de creer y lo que creo es, o mejor dicho esos niños son mios o de Blaine y no porque los hayamos adoptando. ¿si te acuerdas? –alexander no dejo que terminara de hablar.

-si me acuerdo bueno entonces te enseñare todo lo que los padres de katya me enseñaron a mi. ¿de acuerdo?.

-Gracias Alex sabia que podía confiar en ti pero me prometes una cosa.

-si claro kurt sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-por todos los cielos no le vayas a decir a Blaine de lo del sueño.

-si claro, ahora ¡listo para aprender!

Kurt paso todo el dia con su hermano aprendiendo todo sobre cuidados de un bebé, como cambiarlos de pañal y de ropa, darles de comer, bañarlos.

Kurt cada vez que escuchaba todo lo que le decía su hermano se sorprendió mucho por que en verdad le estaba llamando la atención.

Espero con ansias una llamada que nunca llego sabia que tenia que hablar con Blaine para aclarar las cosas de repente sonó el teléfono y kurt corrió hasta la sala levanto el auricular esperando que fuera Blaine.

-Hey kurt—escucho la voz de katya al otro lado de la línea y no pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionado

-hey katya ¿Qué paso?—dijo kurt e intento no sonar demasiado decepcionado.

-Pues eso es lo que quiero saber por que no fuiste a la escuela, tu prima me dijo que no habías ido y me sorprendió mucho por que le dije ayer que tenia uqe hablar con ustedes.

-Blaine no me dijo nada—contesto kurt con sinceridad acordándose de cómo había salido corriendo.

-bueno entonces mañana vendrán .¿verdad? los estare esperando en el salón del club glee después de sus clases.

-De acuerdo katya iremos allá no te preocupes.

-muy bien kurt pero me podrías pasar a tu hermano por un momento.

-claro espera un momento entonces.

Kurt fue al cuarto de Alexander, para avisarle lo de la llamada de katya, Alexander le dijo que si entonces el podía cuidar a allison a lo que accedió encantado.

Alexander camino hasta la sala y tomo el teléfono:

-hola katyux ¿Qué sucede?

-No mucho Alexander solamente que un chico pelinegro llamado Harry no me ha dejado de molestar desde que alparecer te dejo en tu casa hasta hoy en la mañana.

-ahh si lo¿siento? Pero es que con todo lo que paso no pude pedirle ni su teléfono.

-mmm Alexander no te molestes pero esta aquí conmigo y de verdad ya no aguanto que me mire como si le fuera a dar un ataque de nervios por saber de ti.

-si claro pásamelo-dijo con mucho entusiasmo lo cual le sorprendió mucho pues ni el pensó estar tan feliz de que un chico le hablara.

Katya al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo no evito la carcajada que dio de felicidad.

-ammm ho-hoo-hola Alexander soy Harry el amigo de katya—dijo el chico un poco nervioso de volver a hablar con el castaño al cual dejo desmayado y que por alguna razón quieria proteger al grado de ir y golpear a Sebastián. al fondo se escucho la voz de katya que dijo:

-a ver Harry respira ya sabe quien eres yo le dije que eras tu asi que no te pongas nervioso.

-si Harry no te voy comer a menos no por teléfono- Alexander se comenzó a reir por lo que acababa de decirle al chico.

-Harry te agradezco por lo que hiciste ayer por mi si no me hubieras sujetado me habría golpeado la cabeza en serio Harry eres como un ángel para mi.

-eso no fue nada Alexander haría eso y mas por ti y no dudes en llamarme y hablando de hablar estaba pensando que si no tienes nada que hacer mañana nos nos – como Harry estaba nervioso no sabía como terminar la frase, asi que fue el castaño que termino de hablar.

-¿Qué si no viéramos mañana? Claro yo encantando de volver a verte y prometo que estaba no va ver un accidente.

-a mi no me importaría con tal de tenerte entre mis brazos –Alexander no sabia que responder porque como era la primera vez que hablaba asi con un hombre se ponía nervioso asi que no pudo contestarle.

-muy bien entonces paso por ti mañana a las 4 ¿te parece bien? Y si ¿quieres puedes llevar a tu hija? –Alexander se quedo callado ¿Cómo rayos sabia lo de su hija?

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-me lo dijo Blaine enserio Alexander Hummel tenemos que hablar mucho mañana por el momento me despido pero no sin antes decirte. No me importa que tu tengas una niña en serio no me importa y si tu quieres y si nos fuéramos a conocer mas yo le doy mi apellido.

Alexander no sabia que responder a esa confesión solo pudo contestar

-aaaa si adiós –y colgó inmediatamente una respuesta.

Kurt escucho toda la conversación que tuvo su hermano con el chico que se llamaba Harry por el teléfono de el cuarto de su hermano y se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho el otro chico y pensó que su hermano tenia suerte.

Ya era tarde y kurt se metió a bañar dejando que cayera el agua por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se relajara, al terminar de bañarse hizo lo de siempre y espero a que el sueño llegara esa noche y no llego.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su padre en la sala leyendo el periódico.

-papá me voy a la escuela nos vemos después.

-si claro hijo nos vemos después.

Kurt llego a la escuela fue con el director y le explico lo que había pasado el día anterior pero sin lo de la fiesta. El director lo escucho y le dijo que no se preocupara. Paso el dia en la escuela y por todos lados busco a Blaine y no lo encontró se sorprendió que no había ido y si lo pensaba mas era la primera vez que faltaba, kurt se acordó entonces de lo que le pido katya opto por enviarle un mensaje antes de que acabaran las clases, katya respondió inmediatamente y le dijo :

_Entonces nos vemos en 4 dias esta bien._

Kurt estaba mas nervioso le enviaba mensajes a Blaine preguntando por el y Blaine solo le respondia _un estoy bien_ y un_ no vengas a mi casa._

Kurt realmente pensó que Blaine no quería arreglar las cosas con el, ya que no le había marcado, no le enviaba mensajes, había faltado a la escuela y no había ido a su casa. El castaño ya no aguanto mas asi que se armo de valor y se decidió que iba a ir a casa de Blaine para hablar con el quisiera o no.

Se arreglo con unos jean pegados color rosa y un playera color blanco que le definia sus pocos pero bien trabajados musculos en la espalda.

Y se dirigió a casa de Blaine, al llegar toco 1 vez y no le abrían, toco 2 veces y aun asi no había respuesta, toco 3 veces y se empezó a preocupar mas pues ni los padres de Blaine abrían.

-Blaine Anderson abre la puerta-toco la puerta desesperado esperando una respuesta.

-Blaine me estas asustando-kurt espero una respuesta por lo que solo recibió un quejido.

Cuando vio que la puerta se abria se alivio al ver a Blaine pero el alivio se le fue cuando lo inspecciono y el pelinegro estaba palido, sudoroso,y un poco mas delgado, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-kurt me duele tanto—blaine le dijo y el castaño supo que realmente Blaine estaba mal.

-Blaine ¿Qué tienes?—kurt no supo como pero ahora se encontraba agarrando a Blaine y tratando de subir las escaleras con un Blaine que no podía ni caminar.

-Blaine por favor ayúdame un poco pesas.—entonces sintió como el morocho hacia el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras ayudándole sin poner mucho peso contra el.

-kurt no me dejes

-No te preocupes cariño todo estará bien.—kurt le dijo a Blaine sorprendido como esa palabra había salido tan fácil de sus labios.

-Ahh primera vez que me dices asi.-dijo Blaine con mucho esfuerzo debido al dolor.

-si verdad ahora dime que tienes para poder ayudarte.

-Colicos menstruales

Kurt no se sorprendido por lo que le dijo su novio ya que se le había contado todo. ,kurt dejo a Blaine en la cama y lo dejo ahí.

-aguanta Blaine se como se te va a quitar ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias kurt por tu apoyo, por no dejarme solo en este momento –le dijo Blaine a Kurt.

-aquí estoy mi amor.

Kurt le sonrió y fue a la cocina de Blaine sabia lo que tenia que hacer porque había buscado en internet acerca de dolores menstruales así que busco lo necesario en los cajones de la cocina hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando pensó Kurt que los padres de Blaine sabían lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

Hizo el te y encontró la pastilla para la fiebre puso todo en una charola y subió las escaleras cuando entro al cuarto de Blaine se le hizo un nudo en la garganta esa imagen ya la había visto antes en el sueño.

Blaine retorciéndose de dolor apretándose el estomago tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Kurt se acerco a Blaine y hizo que tomara la pastilla le acerco el te para que lo tomara, Blaine se tomo el te hasta que se lo termino.

-blaine si tienes ganas de llorar no importa hazlo por mi no hay problema –dijo kurt acercándose a Blaine sentarse y acomodarlo para que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro

-gracias Kurt por no dejarme solo –dijo Blaine acomodándose en Kurt.

-si Blaine como te iba a dejar solo después de esto así que ahora duerme, tranquilo.

Kurt le empezó a sobar el estomago a Blaine para que se le quitara el dolor y pronto el cansancio vino a el y se quedo dormido.

Cuando los padres de Blaine entraron en su casa encontraron su cocina hecha un desastre y pensaron inmediatamente que era un ladrón pero se dieron cuenta que habían desordenado solo su cocina y no la sala ya que estaba lleno de reliquias y no se habían llevado nada. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto de Blaine y se encontraron con una imagen que nunca borrarían. Estaba dormido en brazos de Kurt y estaban ambos dormidos con una sonrisa en los labios esa imagen sabían que no iban a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

Vieron que estaba la taza cerca y una caja blanca que inmediatamente reconocieron. Su hijo había tenido cólicos menstruales se alejaron y fue la mamá de Blaine quien regreso y le puso un manta los chicos porque ya estaba anocheciendo.

-gracias hijo por cuidar tan bien de mi querido Blaine, se muy bien que contigo va a hacer muy feliz se también muy bien que tu también sufriste en el pasado y que los dos estaban igual de lastimados así que nunca lo dejes ir por favor nunca te separes de el.

Cuando Blaine despertó se encontró que Kurt se había quedado dormido también y que lo estaba abrazando, vio que tenían una manta puesta y luego supo que había sido su mamá y se puso más feliz que sus padres aceptaban su relación con su castaño eso lo puso muy feliz con una mano le toco el cabello, luego le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que kurt se removiera un poco.

-blaine mi querido Blaine –blaine se alegro al escuchar eso sabia que Kurt aun lo quería que aunque no hubieran resuelto sus problemas que aun lo quería.

-kurt despierta, esta anocheciendo

-mmmm ¿Qué hora es? Blaine miro a su mesita de noche vio su reloj y vio que eran las 10 .

-son las 10

-las 10 ¡rayos! Tengo que regresar a mi casa se hizo bien tarde.

-no te preocupes Kurt llame a tu casa y avise que estabas aquí que estabas dormido y me preguntaron que si no había problema que te quedaras acá y yo les dije que no y te quedaras esta noche aquí –le dijo la mamá de Blaine acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-gracias Sra Anderson se lo agradezco mucho –dijo Kurt sonriéndole a su suegra.

-a no me llames Sra. me siento grande llamame por mi nombre Erika-ok gracias me quedare entonces –dijo Kurt y supo que era una buena señal.

-ven ya esta lista tu habitación –dijo la mamá la Blaine.

La mamá de Blaine vio como ponía su hijo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kurt sin soltarlo y apretándolo un poco más. Lo cual su mamá comprendió rápido.

-no Blaine no hagas eso no va a funcionar conmigo tal vez con tu padre si pero conmigo no.

-mamá te prometo que no haremos nada malo te lo prometo. Salvo dormir lo único que quiero hacer es mantener a Kurt junto a mi por favor –la mamá de Blaine vio como el castaño se sonrojaba por lo dicho, claro que nunca había pensado en eso. Vio como los dos le sonreían y se dijo mentalmente que no habría problema confiaba en su hijo y también en el castaño así que no tenia que preocuparse por ellos dos.

-de acuerdo confiare en ustedes y tu kurt también ¿de acuerdo?

-si no te preocupes erika

-ven kurt por tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes que tu hermano vino y te trajo todas tus cosas para mañana incluida tu pijama.

-si ahora vuelvo cariño

-si mi vida –ahora era más fácil hablar así con Kurt y lo emocionaba.

-mira Blaine mi hermano me trajo hasta mis cremas

-que bien kurt metete al baño para cambiarte yo también me cambiare a no ser que quieras verme desnudo –eso hizo que kurt se sonrojara y le sonriera por lo dicho pero aun así mantuvo la compostura y le dijo:

-no Anderson lo prometimos ¿de acuerdo?

-bueno esta bien me aguantare aunque no se si pueda aguantarme ya que tu estas aquí.

Blaine espero a que Kurt se metiera al baño para cambiarse mientras que el también se cambiaba.

Aun no podía creer que Kurt estuviera ahí en su casa y mas en su cuarto y fue a solucionar sus problemas, pensó el que nunca mas volvería a ver pero cuando vio a Kurt en la entrada de su casa se alegro. Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer es hablar con su castaño: su castaño decía Blaine recordando todo lo que habían pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo y en todo el dolor que habían sufrido los dos.

Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco extraño y eso empezó cuando regreso el ex de Kurt así que por eso había decidido que no cortarían por nada del mundo porque no se quería separar de Kurt.

-¿blaine?

-¿si kurt? ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto el castaño pero sabia la respuesta.

-dime que paso ese día porque hiciste eso.

Lo sabia tenia que hablar tarde o temprano pero decidió que era mejor que fuera temprano para tener a su castaño de vuelta a el.

-muy bien ven aquí Kurt.

Kurt se acerco a la cama donde ya estaba vestido Blaine con su pijama.

-cuando se apagaron las luces sentí que alguien me jalaba a otra parte y por un momento pensé que eras tu por eso le devolví el beso a Jace si hubiera sabido que no eras tu desde el inicio no le hubiera devuelto el beso pero como estaba tan.. –no termino la frase y fue Kurt quien termino la frase.

-exitado

-exacto te repito por un momento pensé que eras tu

-Blaine Anderson incluso en esos momentos ¿piensas en mi? Que tierno Blaine en serio.

-si Kurt Hummel incluso en esos momentos pienso en ti. A por cierto si encuentras a Jace golpeado o a Sebastián golpeados fuimos nosotros.

-¿nosotros? –repitió Kurt porque no sabia a que se refería.

-mmmm si nosotros Harry al amigo de Katya el que tenia abrazado a Alexander mientras el estúpido de tu ex le cantaba –kurt entonces recordó al chico que estaba abrazando a su hermano y se acordó de la llamada de unos días atrás y pensó que si era ese Harry. Quiso saber mas así que pregunto por mas detalles.

-¿Qué paso después de que salí corriendo? –blaine le conto todo lo que había pasado, escuchando atentamente todo lo que le decía el moreno. Kurt se sorprendió mucho al escuchar como Harry y el golpeaban a Sebastián y a Jace dejándolos inconscientes a los dos chicos. Lo que no le dijo fue que Santana también estaba implicada pero por alguna razón tuvo la sensación que si le contaba kurt se pondría mas triste al saber lo que le había hecho su amiga.

-y asi fue todo Kurt, tuviste que ver la cara de Jace cuando le dije quien era mi novio

-ay Blaine –le dijo Kurt abrazándolo y por la sorpresa casi se cae Blaine luego le dio un beso tierno lo cual le respondió Blaine y se dijo que mentalmente que hacía tiempo que no sentía los labios de Kurt en sus labios así que solo lo degusto mucho mas debido al hambre que tenia y esa hambre era: los labios de Kurt.

Lo separo un poco y hizo que se acostara a su lado. Blaine entonces lo abrazo y Kurt apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Blaine Anderson no sabes lo mucho que te quiero y gracias por hacer que saliera de este dolor tan profundo que estaba

-no Kurt Hummel soy yo el que da las gracias por enseñarme que se puede volver a confiar –le dijo Blaine y lo acerco un poco mas hasta que llego a sus labios, los beso sabiendo que esa noche estaría en el paraíso: en los brazos de su angel.


End file.
